Embry's Imprint Alana
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: Embry imprints on a girl whose dad just died. She moves in with her long lost sister Emily, and her fiancé Sam. Embry look's into Alana's or as she prefers, Andy's eye's, he imprints. Please review. I hope you like it
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

_My life was great. I was hear with my dad._

_Until one long afternoon after school, I got the news._

_My dad was in a bad accident._

_He got hit by a car._

_Eventually he died in hospital later that night at 11.47 the 5th__ of June._

_So now I'm going to La push, Washington._

_Leaving my old life and starting with my new one._

_I'm going to miss my old home and most importantly I'm going to miss my dad._

_The one who looked after me through everything. _

_When I had bad dreams he was there to tell me they weren't real and that no one could ever hurt me, because he would be there to stop them._

_My mom wasn't exactly a 'mom'._

_A mom is suppose to be someone who cares for you to make sure they're there for you. Some one to baby you._

_Some one you can call a mom._

_The only mother figure I ever had died when I was 5 and that was my nana Marie._

_She died from the deadly disease cancer._

_My dad promised me he would always be there for me, and now he can't._

_I stand here looking at my new future with my long lost sister Emily Young or soon to be 'Emily Uley'_

_Would my life be better or worse?_

_I know where ever I go, I am going to miss my father ' Shayne' _

_Even if I'm half way across the world I will miss him with all my heart._


	2. Chapter 1 Kim

[A/N I decided I would write this story about Embry's Imprint. I hope you like it. A/N]

* * *

I couldn't believe he was actually gone. My dad.

He was always there for me.

My mom left us when I was only 3, she didn't want me.

So now I was on my way to a sister I didn't even know.

A sister whom mom left, all alone.

Dad had a job as a lawyer, it played a lot.

All my belongings and pieces of my childhood fit into 6 huge bags.

Dad loved me and I couldn't believe he was gone.

He cared so much for me.

For some reason I just couldn't comprehend the pain.

I haven't even shed a tear yet.

Even as his funeral I felt him by my side.

I felt him touch my shoulder telling me it was alright.

A couple of flight attendants had to help me with my bags.

I saw a lady with brown hair come toward me, followed by two men.

One side of her face had 3 long scratches, that damaged her face.

The other side was utterly beautiful.

Her features were almost like mine.

She had the same eye's as mine, mom's eyes.

Our hair was different.

Mine was curly and long.

"Hello Alana! It's so nice to meet you!" Said the woman coming up to me.

I hated the name Alana, and so did my dad. I preferred to be called Andy.

That was the name dad came up with.

She put her arms around me tightly."I'm so sorry about your father"

"Thank you" I said looking down

The flight attendants were already gone, happy to be away from the extra work.

"Oh yes, this is my fiancé Sam and this is Jared" She smiled introducing.

"Nice to meet you all"

"Can you boy's get her luggage?" Emily smiled warmly at them."Yeah sure"

I watched as the boys picked up 3 bags each, with ease.

"You will be living with me and Sam, is that alright?" Emily asked turning her good sided face to me.

"Yeah, it's fine"

I wasn't in the mood any more to smile.

I haven't smiled once since dad's death.

At his funeral I just couldn't cry. As I said I felt him around me, and I still do.

Emily sat in the front with her fiancé Sam. And Jared sat in the back with me.

I was leaving everything, my friends, and most of all I was leaving all the childhood memories I had. Dad, the house everything.

I had a huge in-heritance from my father's death. And I would receive that once I hit 18.

I was only sixteen, my knew life was in La Push, Washington.


	3. Chapter 2 Loving eye

**[A/N I hope you liked my other chapters. I know this story is a little different then from my others. Sorry I made a Mistake it is Embry's. And I do know that I had a few mistake's in the other chapters but I will be more careful now, usually I'm a spelling freak, and hate people not using correct spelling, but you can't help it when your typing fast. A/N]**

Sam stopped in front of a small house.

"Well, this is it" Emily turned around smiling at me.

It was only half of a smile, the other side of her face was still.

I smiled a tiny, fake smile.

I should be happy, shouldn't I? This is my sister. I always thought I was a only child.

I went over to the back of the car to get my luggage,

"It's okay, me and Jared will take them" Sam smiled."Thank you"

"Let me show you your room" Emily smiled taking my hand and rushing me inside the house.

We walked down a light blue hall and turned left.

"Here is your room" Emily smiled opening the door.

There was a bed pushed to the side of the room and next to the bed was a light bedside table. To the left of the room was a huge walk in closet.

The room was painted a faint purple colour.

Purple was my favourite colour too."Here is your stuff" Jared said "Now can I go back to Kim, please?" Jared asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah, of course".

"Bye Jared, thanks for the help"

"Your welcome"

"I will give you time to settle in" Emily smiled taking Sam's hand in hers.

She gave me one last smile before shutting the door behind her.

I layed on the bed, like I did when I found out dad had died.

I had to stay with one of my friends.

Everything was different, the sights and the smells and the weather.

Where I used to live it was sunny almost all the time.

And here it is raining almost every day.

I miss dad, I cant believe he is actually gone!

The truth started to kick in, right now at this moment.

I just couldn't get the tears out to conform what is repeating in my mind.

'He is gone, he wont ever be coming back' My head shouted at me.

I didn't want to face the truth.

So in my mind he was just on a long vacation that he wont ever be coming back from.

I sighed as I stood up, packing my clothes away.

There was a short tap on my door.

"Alana?" It sounded like Emily's.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yep" 'Well it is your house' I thought rudely.

She sat on the edge of my bed and patted it, motioning me to sit down.

"If you need anything, you can just ask" She smiled kindly

"Thanks Emily"

"No problem" Her face turned embarrassed.

"Now, I'm guessing you don't want to talk to me about this stuff, but your going to need pads right?"

I smiled a bit "Yes"

"Okay, well dinner will be ready soon, and some of my and Sam's friends are coming over too"

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute"

"Okay, and I'm so glad you are my sister! I never really had a sister before"

"Neither have I"

"Well I'm glad we found each other"

Emily was really nice. When I first got the phone call to say I'm coming here, I was a little scared. Mostly because I thought she was going to be a proper bitch.

She gave me one last smile before leaving, shutting the door gently behind her.

I put my hair messily, into a ponytail.

I turned around expecting my huge mirror I had in dad's house there.

But it wasn't there. I tried to bring all my stuff, it just wouldn't fit.

Everything was in my name, dad's house, dad's money and dad's cars.

I just wish I didn't inherit it this way.

I opened the door quickly bringing my favourite book with me.

That's all I really did now that he was gone. Read.

This house was tiny, but in a way, big.

I walked slowly into the almost empty kitchen.

Emily was cooking, while Sam was behind her kissing her. Emily was giggling.

I sat down at the table, opening the book to the first page.

I never had a boyfriend before, probably because dad wouldn't approve it.

Dad's approval seemed to be a lot for me.

"Oh, sorry Alana." Emily said noticing I was here.

"It's alright" I said looking up from the book.

"Embry is here" He said knowingly

How did he know? He never even looked out the window, the window wasn't even in here for out the front.

I heard the door open, and almost silent steps start walking into the room.

"Hey Emily, hey Sam" Said a deep, husky voice.

"Oh, hey Embry, where are the others?" Emily asked.

"There coming in a moment"

"This is Alana" Emily said sounding proud.

I looked up from my book, and into his eye's.

He just stared at me, though it was a little different then normal staring. He stared at me intently. It was like he was seeing the light for the first time. That I only mattered to me.

I couldn't find myself to look away from him. I couldn't, it was like it was impossible for me to do so.

"Embry" Said a soft, annoyed voice.

He didn't reply.

"EMBRY!"

My head snapped up to look at Emily.

Here face was calm but you could see the annoyance in her voice."Lounge room, please"

She took Sam's hand taking him with her.

What just happened? It was like the both of us couldn't look away.

"Embry" Said a calm voice in the lounge room.

That's all I really heard then.

Something was strange. I loved him and I didn't even know him.

Is that even possible? Love at first sight?

"Emily! Where here, sorry were late" Said another voice.

"Okay boys, wait in the kitchen please"

My head snapped down back at my book.

"Oh, hey you must be Emily's sister"

I looked up and saw the boys looked very similar.

Both had short hair and both were short.

They were all wearing a pair of cut of Jeans

"Yeah, Um I guess"

"Emily is awesome don't worry" Said the boy from the airport.

I smiled a fake smile up at them.

"Wait, that would make you my cousin then!" Said a boy, younger then all the others.

"Cool" I said in a tiny voice.

They took a seat around the table, the boys started to talk among themselves.

I heard the words 'Blood sucker' and 'Leach'.

What the hell was that suppose to mean?

I just continued on with my book.

This book was my dad's favourite book.

"Okay guys, dinner is ready" Emily said in a happy voice.

I looked up to see Embry I think, sit across from me.

He still looked at me in loving eye's.

Maybe he was thinking about his girlfriend.

I put my book on the floor, not wanting to get anything on it.

Emily put down a plate of food down for me.

"Enjoy" She smiled.


	4. Chapter 3 Embry

**[A/N So, I finally have some time to write this. Here is chapter 4, I hope you like it. A/N]**

I sat awkwardly at the table.

"So, Alana. I got you enrolled at La Push high" Emily said from across the table."Oh, ah. Thanks"

I didn't care to much for school.

I always knew what I wanted to be. A lawyer just like my dad

"You start Monday"

"Thanks, is it okay if I go to bed?"

"Yeah of course it is" Emily smiled at me.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

I looked at Embry his face still had that loving expression on his face, as he stared at me attentively. Like his eye's never wanted to leave mine.

Embry's smiled, his smile lit up my world, making it glow with unseen union.

I smiled back blushing, looking down. I hoped that no one seen.

I was confused about my feeling's for Embry.

I walked up the hall way and into my room.

I layed on my bed, looking out the window into the dark, night sky.

The stars' were twinkling above making patterns into the water below, making it glitter beautifully

I loved looking at the stars, it was like they each tell a story, a story that could not be written in words.

I heard a short tap on my door disrupted my thinking, not that I cared really."Come in" I said quietly looking out my window, thinking.

"You forgot your book" Said a husky, honey like voice.

I turned around to see Embry, his perfect feature's looking back at me intently. I could stare at his face all day, if I could.

"Thank you" I mumbled, my eye's never leaving his.

He smiled a warm, humble smile.

Was it really possible for me to love him, and not even know him?

"I'm really sorry about you dad" Embry said sadly, looking down.

I realised the horrible truth, something about Jared, I just knew he wouldn't lie, and it make me realise my dad is never coming back to me, ever.

"I'm sorry" He said quickly, seeing the change of expression on my face.

**Embry's P.O.V**

I watched as her face twisted into pain. Pain that I caused.

Why did I have to bring it up?

I sat next to her, putting my hand on her back, comfortingly.

"Thank you" She said sincerely.

'For what? Making her sad?

"For making me realise he isn't going to come back, it was like it hasn't hit yet. The horrible truth or dad's death. It was like he didn't die. And now it's like it has."

I love Alana, but isn't it to soon?

I knew, that no one would ever hurt her, not even me.

I would do everything this human girl wants me to. Everything and anything.

I could see the tears in her eye's.

Without thinking about it, I lifted my hand up, wiping the tears delicately away from her fragile face.

She looked up at me through her tear stained face and smiled up at me.

I just hated to see her so distraught."Are you okay?" I asked after a minute of looking at her beautiful face."Yes, thank you" She was so polite. I remember when my dad died it was hard for me.I became such an angry teenager, even to my mom.I saw how much it was hurting her, and I got so angry and upset with myself."So" I started "Tell me something, anything about you" I said smiling, I wanted to know more about this amazingly graceful girl."I hate being called Alana"I looked down at her guiltily "What do you like being called then?" "Andy" She said with a smile.

I chuckled.

"Embry" Said Sam's annoying voice.

"I'm coming Sam"

I heard his footsteps move away from the door, and up the hall.

"Goodnight" I smiled down at her.

"Good night, Embry" I saw her smile up at me through those long, eye lashes.

**ANDY'S P.O.V**

It was so easy to be around Embry, I didn't feel pain.

I felt better again.

Embry healed the unseen wounds from the world and from me.

It was like it no longer existed in me.

He took one last look at me, before closing the door gently behind him.I layed down on the bed, clutching the huge teddy my dad bought me when I was five.I placed my head on the last thought that entered my head was Embry.


	5. Chapter 5 Mother figure

Embry's P.O.V

"Hey, can you stay here for awhile?" Sam asked turning to me, Seth, Embry and Jacob.

"Um, yeah sure, what's up Sam?"

"I'm taking Emily to get the ultrasound done" He looked at Emily, his showing every portion of his love for her.

"Can you stay here with Alana?" Emily said smiling at us "She's asleep"

"Yeah!" I said smiling brightly.

Anything to see Andy's beautiful face.

Emily smiled at me "Okay, see you boys', and also there are some cookies in the oven, for you boys, and save some for Alana"

"Andy" I said correcting her "She like's to be called Andy"

Her face turned confused "Okay, then bye"

Sam took her hand in his, walking out of the door carefully.

"Bye boys" Emily said outside.

"We finally got that stinking leach" Jared smiled.

Last week a vampire came into La Push, She was savage to, but that made it more fun.

I wonder what Alana was dreaming about.

**ALANA'S P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning, my stomach was aching.

The warm sun, was shining through the window, hitting me with it beautiful beam of light.

I loved the sun. A lot.

Damn, why was my- I stopped mid thought.

"Great!" I muttered loudly.

I have been to stressed to remember today was the date of my period. Great.

I stood up, I was wearing my very short pyjama shorts and my bra and singlet.

"Emily" I said, putting my hand in my hair, frizzing my curly hair up, walking up the hall.

"Do you have any pa-" I trailed off as I saw Embry and three other boys from last night sitting at the table, there gazes now on me.

"Um, where is Emily?" I asked.

Embry looked at me intently, like I was an engrossing book.

"Emily is with Sam, she is getting an ultrasound, she is pregnant" Seth said.

"Oh" I said looking down.

I really didn't care that I was in pyjama's.

"What's for breakfast boys?" I said looking at the gigantic amount of food on there plates.

"There is heaps more in the warmer" Seth said smiling.

"Okay" I said shrugging.

I ate a lot. Probably not as much as them, bur during my 'period' days I ate like a pig.

I piled random food onto my plate, these boys must eat a lot, either that or Emily loves to cook.

Why was it that I was so happy here, Embry near me calmed me down. I was feeling this love for him, that I probably shouldn't have.

I looked into his beautiful brown eye's, his eye's had some kind of glinting in them. Love almost or something beyond that.

The pain in the stomach hit me hard.

Ouch! Shit that hurts!

"Are you okay?" asked Embry, he sounded worried.

"Yeah, fine. I will be back" I said getting up.

I walked down the hall and into my room, there has to be some pads in my bags somewhere.

I looked inside my brown bag.

Finally! I thought bringing out a small toiletries bag.

It was black with pink butterflies on it.

Embry's P.O.V

I watched as Andy's face went into pain.

It wasn't emotional pain though, it was physical.

I hope she is alright. She hasn't been back out here in about 5 minutes. Maybe I'm just obsessing?

I heard the shower running, she is probably just taking a shower I thought to my over worried self.

"What?" Seth asked looking at my face "Nothing" I grumbled.

"Well, sorry" He muttered angry.

"Sorry Seth" I mumbled looking down.

His face lit up again "Eh, don't worry about it" Seth was always a forgiving person, to everyone. Usually.

Tomorrow, Andy was going to her first day of high school at La Push.

I still go with Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil and Leah.

Quil hated going, he'd much rather stay with Claire than go to school, and Jared, he loves school because Kim is there.

He's glad he has Kim, he has been different, his marks have improved too.

"Where back" Said a voice from the door.

"So is the baby a girl or a boy" Seth asked coming up to her.

"A girl! I can't believe it" She beamed.

Sam wrapped his arm's around her, bringing her closer to him.

"Congratulations" I smiled hugging Emily.

"Thank you, boys'" She smiled, as each and one of us said our congratulations.

"Where is Alana?" Emily said looking toward me."She is in her room" I said.

I could hear her.

"Okay, well I'll be back" She smiled.

Sam moved his hands from around her waist, letting her forward.

**ANDY'S P.O.V**

I heard a tap at the door.

"Um, Come in" I said putting my shirt on.

"Hello Alana" Emily smiled

"Hello Emily" I said smiling a fake smile.

She sat next to me on my bed.

"If there is anything you ever need to talk to me about, you can ask me" She smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Emily"

"Your welcome"

Emily, was kind of like the mother I never had, she was thoughtful and caring, just like a mother should be.


	6. Chapter 6 Geek

[A/N So for awhile, my other story is on hold. Jared and Kim. I will be writing a note or letter to everyone who reads it. Thanks Ms-Write-It A/N]

My first day of high school at La Push. Great.

What if people think I'm a nerd. Which I am. My past high schools I tried not to show the true me. The nerdy me.

Dad always told me to just be 'me'.

I cant believe he is gone. I miss him like crazy.

But I guess he is right, sooner or later the real me has to shine.

The real me who wears glasses not contacts. The real me who gets straight A's.

"Embry and Seth are here" Emily said coming into my room.

"Okay, I will be right there" I said with a fake smile, turning to her.

**Seth's P.O.V (Yes Seth's and not Embry's) **

"It's going to be weird going back to school" I said with a sigh.

I haven't been back to school for two weeks. Sam thought I could be a danger to someone. Which is definitely not true. I think.

"Embry?" I said waving a hand in front of his face,

"What?" he said snapping.

"Whoa dude, what's your problem?" I asked with a frown.

"Sorry"

"Eh, whatever" I said shrugging, he was probably drooling over my new found cousin.

Alana or Andy, whatever walked hesitantly toward the car.

I cant believe she is my cousin, and Embry's imprint, I wonder how she is going to react when she finds out to him being a werewolf. Or the fact that he imprinted.

"Hi Alana" I said smiling.

"Hello Seth, hi Embry" You could see she liked Embry from the way she glowed when she looked into Embry's eye's.

It was kind of cute, when will I find my imprint? Someone who I will love forever, someone who could make me whole.

"Hey Andy" Embry said in a soft loving voice.

**ANDY'S P.O.V**

"So.." Seth started "How do you like La Push so far?" Seth asked, looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, it's okay I guess"

"You can sit with us today during recess and lunch." Embry said smiling widely at me.

"Thanks" I blushed.

Did I just blush? Damn. Well that isn't a regular occurrence.

Seth stopped out the front of a fairly old school.

There was a huge flight of stairs leading up to the entrance of the school.

The girls were giving Embry lustful eyes'.

I felt the jealousy run hot through my veins, I wanted to rip there heads off for staring at him.

Embry ignored wasn't even facing them, he was facing me. His face covered in mountains of emotions.

None of which were bad.

His smile was directed at me and only at me.

In his eye's I was the only thing that mattered to him. His feelings were so revealed in his tender, brown eye's.

I heard a murmur of a soft voice. I couldn't make the words out. And I didn't want to, I wanted to stare into Embry's eye's and never look back.

Embry's stare broke as he looked at Seth.

"What?" He said quickly annoyed.

"Hello, look around you, the freaking car park is now deserted, we have to get a move on" You could tell there was humour in his voice.

But I didn't see nothing humorous about this.

"What do you have?" Embry asked looking deeply into my eye's, making it hard for me to concentrate on his question.

"I have Science with Mrs Miller" I looked down, how come it was so hard to rip my gaze away from his flawless face?

"You got Science with me" Even though I wasn't looking at his face I could hear the slight smile in his honey, sweet voice.

"Well we better go" I said grabbing his hand quickly, wanting to drag him along with me.

Something good happened, like a good type of electricity sparked us.

His feet was running with mine, though I'm sure he would be able to go faster, even if I was a pretty fast runner.

We finally caught up to the rest of the students of La Push high school.

The girls' glared at me and Embry's hands' linked.

"Oh, sorry" I said putting my hand quickly back to my side.

He surprised me by taking it back into his hand "You don't ever have to say sorry to me Alana" I expected to see him hysterically laughing, but his face stayed smooth and serious.

"Awe, isn't that cute" Said a mocking voice behind us.

"Jared, leave them alone" Said a small girl, smacking Jared's arm playfully. He responded by putting his arm's around her, bringing her closer to him.

She snuggled closer into him, resting her head on his chest.

I could see me and Embry like that, I really could even if I met him less than a week ago.

"Come on Jared, we have to get to class" Said the small girl, trying to wiggle her way out of his hold. He reluctantly removed his hold on her, dropping everything except one hand which stayed linked together.

"Bye, guys" Jared said smiling at us.

I nodded and smiled.

"Bye Jared, Bye Kim"

"Bye" They said at the same time.

It was weird how attached they were together.

"Okay class, inside, now" The teacher barked.

Me and Embry's hands were still intertwined together.

I blushed, removing my hand.

"Oh, who are you?" Said the teacher, her voice was softer.

"I'm Andy, or, well Alana"

"Oh, well nice to meet you Andy. You can take a seat anywhere that is available"

"Thank you" I smiled down at her. The teacher was petite.

"Sit next to me" Embry said moving his stuff aside.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

Science is my favourite subject. I aced it last year, I was put in a high class because of my ability.

"Okay class, you are going to be dissecting a sheep's heart, if you feel queasy or like your about to faint, feel free to go outside." It was obvious if someone hurled she was going to be the one who cleaned it up.

I put my hair up quickly, not wanting to get blood in my hair.

"You are to do it with the person sitting next to you"

So basically in pairs. I mentally added to her un-descriptive instructions.

**EMBRY'S P.O.V**

Me and Andy were standing at the bench.

"Here you go" Mrs Miller said smiling.

She handed us the equipment.

Knife, tweezers, gloves, and most importantly the heart.

I hope my Andy doesn't throw up, if she does I will be there making sure she doesn't get it in her hair.

"Okay, everyone please start, cut it the way you think"

I stared at it stupidly, how the hell was I suppose to cut it.

Andy took out the knife, cutting around it.

I noticed the teacher stood behind us, gazing at curiously at Andy.

"Have you done this before?" The teacher asked curiously.

"Um, no actually it was different"

Andy is smart, it actually made sense that she would.

She had the beauty and the brains all set into one.

**ANDY'S P.O.V**

Class was boring.

I had dissected so many things in earlier classes, it was easy, well for me anyway. I saw Embry have a little trouble keeping up with me.

Half way through the lesson though, my contacts started playing up.

So here I stood staring in front of the mirror, my black geeky glasses stared back at me.

I hated my glasses, this meant I had some serious shopping this afternoon.

What if Embry laughs at me?

He will, I just know it.

**GOSH ANDY! JUST GO OUT ALREADY, SO WHAT IF SOMEONE LAUGHS AT YOU! TELL THEM TO STICK IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!**

'Just be yourself' dads words filled my head.

He always told me never be ashamed of who I am.

Girls in the now packed bathroom were flooding in.

"Oh, Alana right?" Said the girl from before. Kim? I think.

"Yeah" I said turning toward her.

She smiled at me "There not that bad you know"

"They're bad" I whinged like a little girl.

"I've got glasses to" She frowned heaving her self up on the bench.

"I will wear mine if you wear your's"

She frowned again.

She reached deep into her bag, pulling out light purple ones.

She removed the contacts in her eye's and washed them down the sink.

"There" She smiled turning to me "Now, lets go" She smiled and took my hand forcing me out of the bathroom.

Me and Kim walked down the stairs quickly.

I think me and Kim will make good friends.

We're both the same mostly.

"So" She said walking along, the pace the same as mine.

I looked up at her wondering what she was going to say next.

She looked hesitant to enter the crowded lunchroom.

She sighed, and pushed the doors open.

I saw Jared's eye's look straight at her.

His face was bright and smiled lovingly at her, kind of the same reaction Embry has when he see's me.

Embry's gaze turned to me.

I was expecting to see his face twist into some kind of emotion that definitely wasn't good.

But his face turned into a smile, a huge smile.

This made me think 'did Embry love me?' I know that I love him, he is different to other boys', he is special.


	7. Chapter 7 Bullys go down

**[A/N: Sorry for not posting. I know it took a long time.. But then again.. Better late than never right? I didn't post so long because:**

**1. Didn't know what to type. **

**Yeah, that's my only excuse. So, if anyone has any ideas please P.M me. Thanks. A/N]**

"Ugly Bitch" I heard someone muttered at me. "Excuse me?" I said look down at the girl who is stoping me from seeing my Embry.

"I think you heard me" She snorted."I thought only pigs snorted? Oh wait, woops. You are a pig. And quiet obviously, the slut of the school. I mean look what your wearing. Short mini skirt. Tight white singlet. High heals?"

"Excuse me new girl? I suggest you watch who your talking. Aren't you the girl, whose dad died? It's a good thing he is dead, he probably didn't want to put up with a lost cause like you!"

"Amanda!" Said a very angry, Embry.

I can't believe she just said that.

"Excuse me, you stupid little skank! How dare you say that! My father died. He didn't leave me! He died! And how dare you say anything about him. My dad? You are a pathetic excuse for human! You're a pathetic excuse for something living."

"Really? I'm pathetic? I wouldn't ta-" I cut her off, as my fist connected to her nose.

"I'm pathetic? Your pathetic you slut!" I walked off, leaving the silent crowd, staring after me.

I really couldn't care less about that girl, now on the floor, holding her sluttish nose.

"Andy, are you okay?" Embry asked, stepping in front of me.

I didn't notice there tears that were spilled over.

"I'm fine" I said through sobs.

"I should take you to Emily's" He took my hand in his, taking me over to the car.

"Are you hurt. Physically I mean?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"Your sure now how to throw a punch"

"Emily isn't going to be mad at me is she?"

"I'm not sure, but I will be there, I promise" He said, showing me a trust worthy smile.

"Thank you Embry" I said sniffing. I leaned on his shoulder. Not thinking about it, it was on impulse.

His arm went around my shoulder, he put his head gently onto mine, resting it.

"You don't have to thank me. I will be here whenever you need me."

I only met him a couple of days ago, but I feel that I can trust Embry. I still felt this love toward him. It was indescribable.

Embry started the car, still holding me though. His warmth was keep me snug.

**Embry's P.O.V**

I heard a short snore escape Andy's lips.

I kissed her forehead, as I opened my door. I carefully placed her in my arms. Being careful to not hurt her.

"Embry? What are you doi- Is that Andy?" Said a voice coming from behind me.

I turned around to see Sam."Yeah"

He looked at me disapprovingly, shaking his head, like a disappointed parent."What are you two doing home from school? Emily is going to kill you E-"

"Who am I going to kill now, Sam?" Said a voice, again from behind me.

I turned around, to see Emily, holding a dish washing towel."Oh! Is she okay, is she hurt? What's wrong with her?"

"Shh! Calm down Em. She is fine. She isn't hurt. But Amanda Johnson is" I said, snickering

"Huh?" Sam and Emily said unison.

"Andy, she punched her. Amanda said 'It's a good thing he is dead, he probably didn't want to put up with a lost cause like you' I was so close to phasing then, seeing Andy's face" I admitted looking down, angry and ashamed at myself.

"Thanks Embry, can you put her in her room. I shouldn't of let her start a new school, yet. I should of known she wasn't ready.""It's not your fault" I said looking at my angels face "She was ready. it's not her fault that Amanda is a bitch"

"Embry Call! Now swearing!" Emily, whispered, hissed at the same time.

"Sorry" I muttered, walking down the hall.

I opened her door in one swift movement, only using one hand.

"Embry?" She muttered, turning around in my arms, to look at me.

My angel smiled widely at me.

"Hey there beautiful" I smiled, kissing her forehead.

I placed her carefully on her bed. As I turned to leave, she grabbed my hand.

"Please don't leave Embry" I watched as a tear left her eye, trailing down her cheek.

I pressed my lips, lightly against her cheek. Kissing the tear away.

"I will stay, for you"

**Andy's P.O.V **

"I will stay for you" Embry said, his eye's full of love, knowing and pain.

I made some room for him on the bed for him.

Seriously, I know I only met him a couple of days ago, but I feel this intensity around him. He makes me one. The hole that is ripped out from my heart, is healed, and it's all because of him. He is only one person, but yet, he makes me feel all of these good emotions that I love.

He layed next to me, we hardly fit. It was a little uncomfortable being squished up against the wall.

"Here" Embry said, pulling me on top of his chest.

I sighed in contentment.

He wrapped his arms around protectively, as a gust of air came through the room.

I felt my consciousness once again slip away from me.

**(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-) Later On (-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-) **

"I know Sam, just leave them, they look peaceful together" I heard Emily say.

I didn't bother opening my eye's.

I wanted to stay in this position for ever. The warmth, radiating onto me skin, making me feel so warm. So…. Fulfilled, happy, wonderful, amazing.

"Okay, well they got to be hungry, it's dinner time, and the others are here"

And as if on queue, my stomach growled, agreeing with Sam, about my empty stomach.

"Okay, fine. But I'm not waking them up, that's all you mister" Then I heard a little kissing.

"Have I ever told you how much I truly, truly love you, Mrs Uley?"

"Actually yes Mr Uley you have. And you did a pretty good job at showing me too"

I had to stop myself from gagging at the two of them.

That is disgusting! What they do in there free time, well that's there business. Not mine. Quiet frankly, I really don't want to know."Sam!" Said a whine from down the hall.

"Don't worry, I will wake them up. You handle those boys' before they attack each other" She said to Sam.

"Guys, wake up. It's dinner time" Said Emily's soft, mother like voice.

I started getting up.

Embry wrapped his arms around me, it like it was instinct to him.

Emily chuckled.

"EMBRY! DINNERS READY!" Emily exclaimed.

He burst up, I would of flew off his lap, if he didn't have this death grip on me.

"Oh, shit. Andy are you okay? Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you!"

"Embry" Emily said.

"I'm fine, honestly"

He smiled, relieved. He un-willingly removed his arms from around me.

"Everyone is here, so come out. You might want to get there before it's all gone" Emily said with a half smile.

"Guess we better go, huh?" Embry said, a slight frown playing amongst his lips.

I nodded, dully.

He heaved himself up.

"Lets go" He said, putting his hand in front of him, to help me up.

I took it willingly, not even thinking about it.

He smiled at me, showing his white, beautiful teeth.

We walked down the hall, unfortunately not holding hands.

"Oh there she is!" Paul said amusement clear in his husky voice.

"Whoa! You sure have some punch. You made her nose bleed!" Said Jared.

"Guy's stop crowding her. She just had terrible morning!" Kim said, scolding the boys'.

"How did you learn to punch like that?" Seth asked in wonder.

I shrugged. "Just do".

I heard the ringing of my ring tone 'Wake up in the morning feeling like P diddy , got my glasses I'm out the door, I'm going to hit this city'

"What the hell?" The boys said in unison.

"'My phone" I explained, flipping it open.

"Hello?" I asked, walking away from the table, and into the lounge room.

"O.M.G!" Seriously, she never said 'Oh my gosh' she actually said 'O.M.G' "Guess, what, guess, what! I'm moving to La Push! Just to be with you! I'm practically begged my mum to let me move in with my D- ah, Parent a-"

"It's okay Quin, you can say dad, and I won't cry" I said, looking down at my feet.

"Oh, yeah well. Um.. I moving there" She said slowly, like I was disabled.

"And guess what!" She squealed again.

"What?"

"Were going shopping! I'm totally taking you out! My mom, well, she is giving me heaps, and heaps of money to go to Port Angeles to go shopping!" Quin is the type of girl who loves to shop. She is my best friend. And I love her.

"When are you coming down?"

"Tomorrow, sometime. I'm not sure when, though.. But were totally going to the beach! Eek! I can't wait"

"Oh shoot, got to go, mom is calling me. I love you honey" She said quickly, hanging up.

"Yeah bye" I muttered into the silent receiver.


	8. Chapter 8 Snap

**[A/N: Hey guys, so new things: I'm doing the actual typing on Fan Fiction. So it will come out in paragraphs instead of spaced things. Lol, anyway, I'm enjoying the reviews, please keep them coming if you want more chapters, okay guys? I need to know that people are actually reading. So please, review if your reading. I'm trying to get at least 10 chapters before I update, thanks. Have a nice day/ night. :) A/N] **

* * *

I can't believe it! She is coming, just to be with me.  
I don't even know what I would do with out my girl with her, tormenting me, annoying me, hugging me, make me laugh to no stop, bugging the crap out of me. But that's what friends are for right? They're there to help you through what ever crisis you going through, right? That's what she does for me. She helps me, I don't even have to ask her to be there for me, she's just... there for me. She is my pillow, and I'm her's when she needs me. Like when her parent's split up, I was there to help her through it, telling her or the pros, and not the cons. It made her giggle.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today? You don't have to if you dont want too. You can stay here with me and Sam, until you're ready to go ba-"  
"I'm fine, I swear Em, she just got to me, that's all." And she did, that stupid bitch! Grr.. I don't really snap like that.  
"Okay, well if you need me or Sam to pick you up, just say so because we will" She added quickly.  
"I know that." _Even if I've known you only for awhile _I added mentally.  
"Okay, well... Do you want me to drive you too school now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I will" Said a husky voice coming from behind us. "Is that okay?" Embry asked, looking directly at me.  
"Yeah, thanks" I said smiling at him.  
"Thanks Embry, tell the others that I am cooking later for them."  
He nodded "Bye Em"  
"Bye Embry, have fun guys" Said Emily's, mother like voice.  
"Hey B.A!" Paul said from the car.  
I raised an eyebrow in confusion "Huh, whats B.A?" I asked in bewilderment.  
"Bad ass, that's your new nickname" He said, confirming.  
"Really Paul? You new nickname is A.H" I said, stepping into the passanger seat.  
"It means ass hole" I said, answering there silent questioning.  
The others started booming out with laughter.  
"Whatever B.A"  
"Whatever ass hole" I muttered as my phone rung, playing hot n cold by Katy Perry.  
"Nicering tone" Paul muttered, in a teasing tone.  
"Paul, shut the fuck up before I shut you up permanently" Embry said, in a threatening voice.  
"I'm up to the challan-"  
"Hello?" I said over the boys bickering.  
"Hey, just calling to say hey."  
"Hey?" I said in a confused voice.  
"I start school at La Push Monday!" She squealed in excitement. "Are there any bitches at the school?"  
I smiled, remembering the old times. The "Popular" crowd hated us, simply because we were "Bitches" in there words. It's not our fault we would stand up to those sluts.  
"Yes" I said in a sad voice.  
"What happened?" She asked in a soothing tone.  
"Tell you when you get here, okay?"  
"Okay, I will see you tomorrow, when I get there. Cant wait to see you!" She screeched in excitement, I could hear her clapping.  
"Same" I said  
"Love you, see you tomorrow!"  
"Love you too" I replied, not in a lesbian way, in a sisterly way.  
"Good, you better. See you tomorrow"  
"Yeah, bye" I said, just before the phone hung up.  
"Ooh, was that your girlfriend?" Paul asked in a teasing tone.  
"Well, she is a girl, and she is my friend... So yeah, she is my girlfriend" I said back.  
"Ooh Burn!" Embry exclaimed, giving me a bright smile.  
His lips looked so good to kiss... 'Cut it out Andy' I scolded myself.  
I smiled slight, then turned my head, before my head had anymore briliant ideas.  
"And try not to punch anyone today!" Paul said, as the car parked in the school grounds.  
"Whatever" I grumbled, looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong? Don't worry about Paul, he is an idiot" Embry said, in a worrying voice.  
"Well, I won't disagree with that. But it's not that, I just.. Don't want to loose control like yesterday, like when I punched her. Not that she didn't deserve it, I just... I don't usually loose my temper like that" I said, looking down at the suddenly interesting floor.  
"Don't worry, I won't let you. I promise" I took my eye's off of the floor, too look directly into his trust worthy, loving eye's. Just by looking into his eye's, something told me I could trust him. I already new that too.  
"Thank you" I said, smiling at him "For everything" I added.  
"Don't worry about it, you don't have to thank me. Ever" He added.  
"You ready?" He asked, suddenly at the front of my door. How did he do that so quickly?  
He opened my door for me.  
"Yeah, I guess" I said, looking down at my feet.  
"Great, lets go" He said, holding his hand out for me to hold.  
I took it willingly.  
He smiled as I placed my hand in his. It was like it fit perfectly. It was like our hands were made for each other, crazy, I know.

We started walking hand in hand, toward the school.  
The carpark was filled with cars.  
There was a crash of lightning, making me jump in slight fright.  
"Are you okay?" Embry asked, giving me a quick once over.  
"Yeah fine, just surprised me, that's all" I said, smiling slightly at him.  
"Don't worry, I'm here" He said, seeming pleased with himself. And I for one, felt happiness.  
The happiness soon faded as I relised I was just seconds away to face the mess I made yesterday as I walked out of the lunchroom.  
I stopped at the door, still wondering, whether or not I should go in.  
"What's wrong?" Embry asked, as he felt me stop, making him stop by choice.  
"Um.. Nothing" I said, looking down at my feet, I didn't want him to think I was weak. I wasn't, it's just I wasn't used to people hating me. I was used to the populars hateing me, but not everyone else. I relised I was too much of a coward to go in.  
But of course, in Embry presence I felt like I could do anything.  
As I opened the door, I was completely shocked by the reaction of the cafeteria.  
They weren't angry, they were cheering at my presence.  
What the hell?  
I guess I said that out loud because Embry spoke.  
"They hate that bitch, no one has the guts to stand up to her" He explained.  
"Just wait until my friend comes here" I said, smiling slightly.  
He snickered a bit "Why?"  
"She has a pretty bad temper when someone trys to bully her" I explained to him.  
The cheering stopped as someone came in, looking like she was in charge of the whole school.  
What is the meaning of this?" She asked, coming into the cafe, her hands on her hips.  
Man, she looked like a bird.  
Fortunately for me and Embry, we were already seated as she came waltzing into the cafe, like she owned the freaking place. I hated her already.  
"Nothing" The students said in unison.  
"Well good, and you better keep it down" She squawked like the bird she is.  
She waltzed out, hands on her hips.  
"What a bitch" I muttered.  
I don't know why, but ever since I came to La Push I can show my side. My real side. The side my dad had to love.  
Sure, I wore glasses, occasionally, I'm a bit of a nerd, not much, but a bit. But I can be a bitch if pushed to the limit.  
The chatter around us arose, I could here my name occasionally. But heck, I'm used to it, I guess.

The cafe's chatter came to an arupt stop, and I mean that quite literally.  
It was quiet as soon as SHE came in. The one who made my tears spill over.  
"What, what are you all staring at!" She said in anger, annoyance and a hint of sadness.  
Man, you could see a bruise on her face, a bruise foundation couldn't even cover.  
"Well Bitch" I started "There staring at you skanky ass, so I suggest you shut up, you can't take on the whole school, now can you sweet heart?" I stood up, making my over to stand in front of her  
"Excuse me, bitch? I'm not your sweet heart! I'm the popular one! I'm the one everyone is suppose to envy, the one they want to be like!" She said, angry.  
"Honey, who wants to be like you? Your a skank, you bully people for no aparent reason, except maybe.. There occeptionally smart, they prettier than you. They were glasses. And you take the pathetic blows. Get. The. Fuck. Over. Yourself" I emphasised. "And honey, remember who YOUR talking to next time you want to use cheap shots. You can't stand over me"  
She looked down, turning around to her disciples. She and her 'followers sat next to her at an empty table.  
I jumped as I turned around, Embry was next to me.  
"I promised you I wouldn't let you loose your temper, right?" He said, smiling at me brightly.  
I smiled up at him happily "Thank y-"  
He raised an eyebrow, making me stop and remember what he said 'You don't have to thank me. Ever' He said, a quote from this morning.  
"Right" I said, smiling, my cheeks staining red.  
"Are you okay, Andy?" Said Kim's voice.  
She was sat upon Jared, him hugging, tightly. Not enough to hurt her though.  
"I'm fine, better now that I confronted that bitch"  
"Yep, she did that to me too" Kim said, looking down slightly.  
"She did?" Jared asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
She nodded slowly, but then smiled at me.  
"Why didn't you tell Kimie?" Jared asked his Kim.  
"Well, I didn't want to bother you, that's why" Kim said, shrugging.  
"Kim.." Jared said in a disapproving tone.  
"Jared" Kim said back.  
I decided that this was a privet 'Couple' time.  
"Andy! You comin' Cliff Diving?" Seth asked, wriggling his eyebrow's at me.  
"Sure, sounds like fun" I said smiling.  
Seth raised an eyebrow "Most girls, like Kimie for instance, refuse to go. There to scared"  
"Shut up Seth" Kim and Jared said in unison.  
I shrugged "I grew up with my father, I ain't that much of a girl"  
It's true, I've lived with my dad for all those years, my 'girly' side came from my best friend.  
Occasionally I would go shopping, have a girls night... Okay, so I am a pretty big girl.  
But, I got my confidence from my dad. I'm brave, will take on a challenge.

"Think we've noticed" Seth said.  
"Whatev-" I was cut off by the sound of the bell, motioning the start of the school day.  
"Well that's us" Embry said, smiling widely at me.  
Which of course makes me smile at him. His smiles are so... Infectious.

After first period, the day went surprisingly quick.  
It's the last period of the day.  
I now have gym with Kim. Maybe this could be a chance to get to know more about her.  
"Bye Embry" I said, smiling at him.  
He smiled his brightest smile by far, a smile that made my heart melt. I looked down as a blush found it's way to my cheeks.  
"I'll see you after class, okay?"  
I nodded enthusiastically.  
Kim waited for me patiently, as Jared gave her one last kiss on the cheek, and said a quick "Bye" He gave her a look, like he didn't want to let her go, even if it was just for a little less than any hour.  
"You ready?" She asked, adjusting a strap on her bag.  
"Yep, lets go" I said, smiling a little.  
"Are you good at sport?" She asked, turning her head slightly toward me.  
"No, not exactly. I'm better at dancing" I said, smiling at her slightly.  
She nodded, a smile appeared on her face.  
"What do you do in your free time?" I asked her. "Other than Jared" She blushed, taking what I said wrong. But than again, I can see how she would take it the wrong way.  
"That's not how I meant it" I said, looking down, a blush spreading to my cheeks.  
"I know." She said, looking at me "Um, read books, draw things" She added.  
"What books do you read?" I asked interested.  
"Your actually interested?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
I nodded.  
"Oh, well. Ah... I read pretty much everything."  
"Were here" Kim said, standing outside a hall.  
Everyone was spread out, chatting.  
Today so far has been a pretty eventful day, people congratulating me on hitting the stupid cake faced whore.  
I even got asked out once by some desperado.  
When he did I swear I saw Embry shake with anger.  
"So.." I started, trying to make conversation while waiting for the teacher "You going cliff diving later?"  
"Maybe.. I usually jump with Jared"  
Hmm... Maybe I could jump with Embry.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of that chapter? Did you like it, did you hate it? Please review.. I aiming to get at least 10 chapters. The more reviews I get, the quicker I will review. Sound fair?**


	9. Chapter 9 Cliff Diving

**[A/N Even though I didn't get all the reviews I wanted, here is the next chapter. But I still got reviews didn't I? I am still happy. So, keep reviewing. If you have any ideas at all, please just tell me, send me a P.M. Hope you enjoy this chapter. A/N]**

* * *

"Holy shit" I muttered, looking down at the water. I can't believe I was actually going to jump this soon.  
"Scared are we?" Paul snickered at me.  
"Pft, as if" Total lie, I was a little bit scared, and I mean a little.  
"Well were waiting" He said.  
"She doesn't have to if she don't want too" Embry said, glaring at Paul.  
It is pretty deep.. No, no! Your doing it Andy, prove to them that your not like other patsy girls.  
"No, it's okay, I want to go" I said, smiling brightly at Embry.  
"Well, whenever you ready princess" Paul said rolling his eye's at me  
"Fine then" I said, taking my clothes off (Short cut off jeans, white blouse) Chucking them on the ground carelessly  
"Oh yeah, one more thing" I bent down, taking off my shoes, which I chucked at Paul's head.  
"Hey!" He said angrily.  
I ran the rest of the way.

I resisted the urge to scream as I felt the rush of the wind as I kept falling.  
All of a sudden, I felt the water as I plunged deeper and deeper into the water.  
I could feel my feet on the bottom of the oceans floor.  
Shit! I tried to say, but bubbles came out, I must be down pretty deep.  
I wish I was like harry potter with that stupid ugly wand and get out of this stupid water.  
I pressed my feet on the ground, and pushed up, making me go up.  
'Your nearly up there Andy' My mind said, I wasn't even out of breath yet.  
But then something in my mind made me stop. 'Why the hell should you fight? Your dad is dead, why should you fight?'  
'Shut up, shut up' I screamed in my head, making the stupid talking, thankfully stop.  
I fought, because I knew my dad wouldn't want me to have the same fate he did: Death.

I felt myself being pulled up by two warm hands, going around my waist, pulling me up.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What can I do? Do you need anything?" Said Embry's panicked stricken voice.  
"I'm fine" I said, breathing in the sweet air, that I now craved more than anything.  
"What happened?" He asked, his arm's encircled around my waist, bringing me closer to his chest. Man that feels good. I wriggled further into his hold.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, once again.  
"I'm fine" I admitted, I was fine. except the voice that was in my head, telling me to just give up on myself, that would be giving up on dad. I know he wouldn't want me to die.  
"Okay, lets get you out of here" He said.  
"No!" I said quickly, he looked down at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confussion. "I wan't to do it again" I said.  
He shook his head 'no' motion. "You could've been hurt Andy!" He said frustrated, his eyebrow's furrowed again.  
Man he looks... Shit, stop it you retard! My mind shouted.  
"Please?" I said, pouting a little.  
"Andy.." Embry whined.  
Why did he even care so much about me?  
"Embry..." I whined back.  
He sighed "Fine" looking into my eye's. My heart fluttered as he looked deeply into my eye's.  
We both leaned in ready to kiss until...  
"Embry, is she ok-.. Oh, uh.. Never mind" Paul said, walking away.  
'Way to ruin the mood Paul'. I thought.  
"I guess we should go back up there then" He said, a slight hint of blush on his cheeks. I bit my lip. He is so cute.

Me and Embry eventually made it up the cliff, though Embry resorted to carrying me up the cliff because, and I quote, " I was to slow" but whatever.  
"Are you okay?" Said Kim's voice.  
"Fine"  
She smiled at me "You did better then I did" She said, shrugging.  
"You ready Kim" Jared asked, opening his arm's for her.  
She nodded eagerly.  
I watched with envy as she went into Jared arms as they jumped off the cliff together. I wish it was me in Embry's arms.  
"So, ready to go again?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  
"I am.. But.. I don't want to go alone" I said, hopeing that Embry would get the picture.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Embry asked staring down at me, a slight smile playing on his lip's.  
He stood up and opened his arm's for me, which I of course accepted.  
When I was in his arm properly, it was like.. It was like he was made for me. We fit perfectly in each others arms. I felt all bubbly in his hold.  
The warmth of his skin radiated onto mine, making me feel dizzy with delight.  
"Are you ready?" He asked me.  
"Yep" I said popping on the 'p' I wrapped my arm's around his neck, his hands encircled around my waist.  
He jumped, but this time, I didn't feel like screaming, for some reason, I knew I was safe in his arm's, I knew he would let not harm come to me.

This time when I hit the bottom, I came straight up, still safe and secure in Embry's arm's.  
I looked up straight into his eye's, he was already looking down at me, with those eye's from before, they were filled with different sorts of emotions.  
At the moment I was just hopeing that, as soon as were close enough to kiss that someone won't disturb it.  
"Embry, Andy! We have to go!" Yelled Jared.  
I groaned and slumped my head on Embry's chest and groaned.  
I could hear his chest rumble a chuckle, "Come one lets go"  
Embry swam us both to shore, which I of course insisted that I could do it myself, but him saying it was a no biggie siuation, I agreed, thinking he wouldn't be able to pull us both to shore, but I was wrong. He could and he did.  
When we were on dry land, Embry took his shirt off, showing his abs.  
I had to look ahead, so I wouldn't stare.  
"There in the car right?" I said, not looking back.  
"Err, yeah they are" He said.  
"Oh shit!" I said, and turned around.  
"What's wrong?" He asked straight away.  
"I forgot my clothes up there"  
"Oh, one of them would of brought it with them"  
I nodded, which almost made me stop and stare at him.

Embry and me sat in the back with Paul and Seth, which luckily was a van, so we didn't have to squish.  
The boys groaned as a favourite song of mine came up.  
"Turn it off!" Paul groaned.  
"No! It's Kim's favourite"  
"And mine" I added, smiling.  
"Then it's stay" Embry said, smiling wider at me.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

"What?" I asked as I saw Kim, Paul, Seth and Embry staring at me, mouth open. I wasn't the one to be self concious, but man, they sure made me feel it.  
"Your a really good singer" Kim said, smiling at me brightly  
"Pfft, right" I said, laughing a little.  
I told it when ever I sing, but surely I aint that good. But whatever they can think whatever they want.  
"Why don't you ever sing Kimie?" Seth asked her.  
She blushed, turning around "Cause' I can't sing" She said, a faint laugh, but it sounded like an awkward laugh.  
"Leave her alone Seth" Jared said frowning at him through the mirror.  
I looked up to see Embry smiling at me crazily. Causing me to blush like crazy, but hey, what can you do?

The rest of day was pretty uneventful. It pretty much went like this**:**  
1. Got home, had a shower and got dressed in my Pyjama's.  
2. Got laughed at because I wore my pyjama's to the dinner table. Well Paul laughed at me. I picked up my shoe and pegged it at him, which stoped his laughter.  
3. Started squealing because I got a phone call from my best friend saying she would be here in so many hours.  
4. Kim told everyone I could sing in the house, which caused people to ask me to sing, which caused me to tell blush and shake my head, and cowar behind Embry. Why is it that these people make me a little self concious?  
5. Started reading Romeo and Juliet.  
6. Ended up falling asleep on the loungeroom, where the boys were watching footy, and I was reading my book. I think I fell asleep on Embry.. Hmm.. I wonder.

See uneventful.

**Embry's P.O.V**

My angel was sleeping on me, her head was on my lap from when she moved while sleeping.  
She looked so adorable while she slept.

"Hey Quil, Colin, Brady, Jake. How was patrol?" Sam asked.  
"Eh, Leah got pissed off because and I quote "This house reeks of vampires" so she phased and went somewhere" Brady said with a shrug.  
"What's to eat Em? Sorry we missed dinner!"  
"Shut up you idiot" I scolded Colin. He could wake my angel up.  
Emily came out of the kitchen. "There is food in the warmer.. Oh Embry, take Andy to bed?"  
I nodded and smiled at her "Sure"  
I picked Andy up bridal style, and started walking down the hall.  
I heard wolf whistles coming from the unimprinted jerks.  
I would deal with them later.


	10. Chapter 10 Quinnie

**A/N Sorry for the late update, but here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it A/N**

* * *

**Embry's P.O.V**

Sam hasn't catched the smell of a vampire luckily, nothing so far.  
'Listen' Sam ordered.  
So, since that was an order, all thoughts stopped.  
We could hear the scrunching of the leaves, like someone was walking into the forest at night.  
'Holy shit! What is Andy doing out here?' Was Paul's thoughts.  
'It's Andy? How does Emily not know about this?' I whined in my head.  
'Embry go get her and take her back' Said Sam, it was obviously not an order the way he said it.  
I nodded while in wolf form.

"Andy?" I asked while I changed back into human.  
Why isn't she responding?  
"Andy!" I said louder.  
Still no response.  
Me, being me, got frustrated, so I stood infront of her.  
"Andy?" I said sternly. I cringed, hating the way I was talking to her , but still I thought it was necessary. She could be in danger, vampires could be lurking around, not that I would let a blood sucker hurt her.  
She looked straight through me, as if I wasn't even there. To be honest, it kind of hurt.  
I shook her gently. "Andy, why are you out here?" I demanded, hurt clear in my voice  
But the thing she did next, shocked me.  
I watched as her eye's were no longer glassy, but back to normal, she started screaming bloody murder.

"Andy!" Was Emily's panicked voice  
"E-E-Embry?" Andy asked confused. "What am I doing out here?" She asked, staring into my eye's.  
"You don't know?" I asked, now my turn to be confused.  
She shook her head motioning a 'no'  
Emily stood there, a flash light in her hands.  
"I found her out here, what were you doing out here Andy?" I asked slowly  
I could see tears brimming in her eye's "I don't even remember coming out -"  
"Emily?" Was now Sam's voice.  
"Emily, are you okay, are you hurt?" Was Sam's panicked voice.

She shook her head 'no' " I was just following Andy out, she looked weird, no offence honey, but your eye's, they looked straight through me, as if I wasn't there"  
"I-I, I dont even remember" Andy said, looking down at the ground.  
I hated seeing her like this, tears in her eye's.  
I frowned seeing her face like this, it should be smiling, her showing her dimples.  
"Come here" I said, opening my arms for her to be enveloped in.  
She took the offer, cowaring into my arm's, her head resting on my chest.  
Sam took Emily into his arm's, placing his head on the scruff of her kneck, whispering " I love you" To her, a loving tone in place.

Sam sighed as he looked at me "Take Emily and Andy home, okay?" I could tell that he wanted to be the one that took her home, into the safe embrace of the home.  
I nodded at him, pulling on a reassuring smile for him.  
He patted my shoulder before running deeper into the forest, Andy wouldn't of been able to see as her head was on my chest.  
"I think she sleep walks" Emily said to me.  
I raised an eye confused, wanting her to explain.  
"Well, that's what sleepwalkers do, some have glassy eye's, and they will not remember anything when they wake up,usually. It could be dangerous Embry" Emily said, frowning at me.  
"Don't worry Em. I won't let anything happen to her.  
I looked down at her, she was asleep in my arms, where she would always be safe from any dangers this world could produce.  
I picked her up, like how you would pick up a baby. (Not hitched to the hip)

**ANDY'S P.O.V**

I awoke in the morning, feeling like I just walked a mile.  
For some reason, it didn't look like morning exactly.  
"Emily?" I asked, rubbing my eye's, and nearly falling over in the process. But quickly regained myself.  
I walked sleepily down the hall, and turned into the noisy kitchen.  
"Boys'" I said in 'hi' motion. "Where is Emily and Sam?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep. Oh my, I sound like a man.  
"There finding out the gender of the baby, cool huh?" Seth said.  
A girl next to him scoffed "Yeah, real cool" I watched as her chair scraped against the floor, she got up grudgingly.  
"Fun hey? That's Leah, my sister" Seth said with a roll of the eye's.  
I kept my mouth closed, not wanting to say anything, incase I said something wrong.  
"Whats the time?" I asked, now noticing that Embry was no where to be seen, much to my disappointment.

"Well sleeping beauty, it's 12.00."  
I rolled my eye's at Paul's comment, but was a little shocked that it was 12 in the afternoon.  
"Well, it's not my fault, I feel like I walked a mile lastnight?" I said, rubbing my eye's.  
"Maybe you d-" They were stopped by a knock on the door.  
"I'll answer it" I muttered, rubbing my eye's for the 3 or fourth time so far.  
The screen door was open, revealing the very familiar girl I know.  
"Oh my gosh!" I squealed happily. "Quin!" I said, opening the door I ran straight into her arms. "I've missed you so much!" I said, wrapping my arms around her, pretty much knocking her over.  
"Ekk! I can't believe I am here, we need to go shopping soon! Why the hell are you wearing your PJ'S at this time of day? My goodness, get your ass in that house and change missy, come on, come on" She mumbled loudly.  
I chuckled, grabbing her hand.  
"I want you to meet some guys'" I said, leading her into the house.

I watched as she perked up a bit jokingly "Guys' aye?" She smirked.  
I roll my eye's theatrically, knowing she was only joking. She isn't the type of girl who perks up when seeing a guy, the one who will sleep with a guy in just one glance.  
My girlie was innocent.  
We walked to the kitchen, still hand in hand.  
"Hey guys'" I chirped. "This is Quin" I smiled, putting my hand around her waist.  
I watched as there stares turned to me and Quin.  
Embry was now seated at the table, all though his stares were no where near Quin's, they were on me, it was like no one else was there, just me and him.  
I looked down blushing, as the moment between me and him became really intense.

I looked up seeing Seth was missing.  
"Where is Seth, didn't see him go out"?" I said, looking up.  
"Oh, he has gone to go find Leah" Paul said.  
"Okay, lets go, lets go." Quin said, grabbing my hand, and practically dragging me out. I didn't want to be away from Embry. Oh shit. Did I actually think that?  
I got brought out of my trance as Quin shook me saying "Where is your room?"  
"That one" I said, pointing to the door on our left at the end of the hall.  
"Alrighty I am choosing your outfit! Were going to the mall at La Push, doesn't look to great, but y'know what, who cares?" She opened my door, going straight for my walk in closet.  
"This is cute" She said chucking a top at me. So for the next 5 minutes she just kept chucking clothes at me, until "Perfect" Was said by her.

"Okay, now lets go" She said, dragging me out by the hand.  
When I opened the door, me and Quin got bumped down by Seth, who was coming back in.  
"Oh, sorry. Here, let me help you" Seth said, putting two hands down for me and Quin to grab.  
Once we did, we were on our feet in no time.  
Seth looked down, but once he looked at Quin, something was different in his eye's. He looked at her in awe.

I looked down, thinking I shouldn't be interupting whatever it was.  
"I think we should go... Hey? Lets go Quinny, see you later Seth. Tell Em and Sam I'm going to La Push Mall okay? I will be back soon."  
He couldn't even nod as he stood there staring at her. It was like she couldn't move either. "By Embry I felt like crying, like a huge hole was burning in my chest.  
Right now, I felt like crying.  
"I dont feel like going now, can we go back?" She asked, using her puppy dog eye's.


	11. Chapter 11 SLAP!

I looked away from Quin's face, not wanting to be pulled in with that face that always won a discussion/ argument we ever had. And let's just say, if you saw her puppy dog face you would understand me.  
"Nope. We are going to catch up" I said hesitantly, I really wanted to stay with Embry, but I knew this obsession I had for Embry is unhealthy, and I must say all the quiet a little stalkerish and disturbing, if he found out, I would be very embarrased. But sometimes as I looked into his eye's, I could swear that he felt this yurn for me to.  
"I guess" She sighed, looking at the ground. But then she looked up at me and smiled widely.  
"Let's go, we can get something to eat too" She said, pulling her hand out for me. No we aren't lesbian, just best friends, pretty much sisters'. Actually, scratch that, we're sisters. To eachother anyway.  
Your mom actually let you have this car? I asked looking up and down at her mothers black, sleek car.

"Yup! She got that.. Um.. Ah... Some car she wanted for that amount of time?" She guessed, saying it like a question at it too.  
As she started the car, our song came on. This is the song we sing all the time.

"Let's go girls, com'on

I'm goin' out tonight, I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout" I sand, in the best voice I could

"No inhibitions, make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time" Sang Quin

"The best thing about bein' a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady" We sang together.

So now I realise we haven't even drove anywhere, she actually just put the keys in ignition, and the music played.  
So now as I look out the window, I see Seth, Embry, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily Smiling at us like crazy.  
"Drive, drive" I whispered under my breath, but the boys' just laughed, the girls' stood just smiling widely.  
"Didn't even realise we were that loud" She said blushing like crazy  
"Oh trust me" I started as she pulled out of the drive way "They hear everything." I blushed, rubbing my neck awkwardly

"So what's on the angenda for the rest of the day?" Quin asked, taking a quick glance at me.  
"Ah, I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked.  
"Well, we could go out for a bite to eat, than maybe some shopping?" She asked as a suggestion.  
"Yeah sure" I said smiling.  
There was a silence among us for awhile "So tell me abit about your new family, are they nice?" I watched as Quin looked at me hopefully.  
"They're great" I smiled at her reassuringly.  
"Good! Mean's I don't have to kick no asses" She joked.  
"So tell me about them"  
"Uh.. Well, Emily, Emily she is great. She is like my mum. Sam... Well I don't know him well enough, we probably haven't even spoken a sentence, and Paul.. Well he is different. He is a bit of a hothead. Seth is my cousin and so is his sister Leah-"  
"No shit" Quin said smirking at me.

I rolled my eye's at her. "How do you even know where your going?" I asked rasing an eyebrow at her.  
"Egh, tiny town, and I have been here once or twice, remember I told... Never mind" She said seeing my confused expression.  
"So... Your cousin is Seth?" She said looking seriously ahead of her.  
"Yup, the one you were gawking at before right?" I said jokingly.  
"That's the one" She said cheerily. Oh my! A little case of bipolarness.

"Okay! Were here now.. LET'S EAT!" She said excitedly, as if she hasn't eaten in a couple of months.  
I roll my eye's at her eagerness.

"Hey!" She said, slapping me across the stomach playfully.  
"But yes him! And! he was looking at me too" She said childishly.  
I rolled my eye's at her "Whatever, let's just go and get something to eat before I die of starvation"  
"What don't they feed you there or something?" She asked me.  
"No of course they do! It's just that.. .Your know how I woke up late dont you?"  
"I was kidding" She said rolling her eye's.

"So whats the deal with Seth?" She asked looking at me.  
I rolled my eye's "You just want to know wether or not he is single, dont you?"  
She nodded and added "You know me so well!" She squealed "I forgot how great it was, just to be with you" She said, a frown amongst her.  
"Well were together now, aren't we?"  
She nodded, showing her pearly white teeth. "Yup! Thankfully. So school, what about that?" She asked, as we walked on the path toward the mall  
I rolled my eye's. "There is a queen bitch. Just like before, and she hates me.."  
"Just like before!" We said in unison.

I forgot how easily it came to talk with Quin, it was like breathing, you never really thought about it, it just came naturally. It was kind of like that with me and Embry too.  
"So what are we getting for.. Lunch?"  
"Eh" I said shrugging "Anything" I added.  
"Hmm.. There cafe looks promising" She said, nodding toward a cafe I never really noticed, and it was down the road from the school.  
"The school is right there" I said pointing over toward the school.  
" Very small" She said looking the school over thoughtfully.  
"Yeah, it is" I said with a shrug, in the short time I have been here I have groan to get used to it, you kind of had to seen as though I am stuck here until I am to the age of 18.

I haven't figured out what to do yet, once I hit that golden age of 18. My birthday.. Well that is soon, very soon. Maybe a month, though I ain't going to tell Sam and Emily, I don't want them to feel that they have to pull a party for me, or by me presents. It would feel wrong to have a party without my dad there. He would be so proud! He would say as always on my birthday "Your always will be my little girl. No matter what happens. Never forget that I love you" Than he would kiss my the top of my head, and hand the present gently to me.

And as if on time of my thoughts "Your birthday is in a month!" She clapped. "What are we going to do?" she asked seriously in her 'Lets get down to business' Voice.  
"Nothing! We're not going to do anything! I don't want to have a huge affair, now drop it" I said, looking down angrily at the entrance of the mall.  
"Okay, okay, you dont have to chuck a tizzy. I was just asking, no need to bite my frickin head off" She sighed awkwardly.  
"I'm sorry Quin" I frowned.  
"It's okay" She chirped happily.

"Okay" Quin said as we entered the small cafe.  
There was a teenage boy, around our age. Pimples throughout his face. Braces. Yuk -No pun intended- (People with braces aren't bad this dude just looks like a weirdo) Freckles held place on his face. He looked creepy. Just something about his face..  
"What can I get you?" He asked without looking at us.  
"Uh.." Quin said, in her high saprano voice. "Can I get..." She started, taking a swift look at the menu in her hand.  
The boy looked up, though he didn't meet her eye. He meet something else.. If you know what I mean.  
I nudged Quin in the shoulder, which she turned to me eyebrows raised.  
I nodded to the boy's direction, his eye's focoused directly on her chest.  
She huffed a huff of annoyance.  
"Hey!" She hissed. "My eye's up her, no there!" She snapped.  
"Nice rack" He mumbled. Then I watched as his eye's burst in realisation at what he said  
"Excuse me!" Quin squeaked "Your nothing but a pimpled face pervet!" She screeched at him.

She put her hand up, smacking him across the face, and with good reason too.  
When her hand was back to her side, I saw the red mark, showing the print of hand mark.  
His little figure trembled slightly, I watched as he put his hand to his face in shock.  
"You know what.. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. I'm sure they have a better cafe around here somewhere." She turned around, her hair flipped involuntarily.  
"Let's just... Go shopping" She spat once we were outside. She hated that, people or guys mostly, looking at her chest. Trust me, I would know, I've seen what has happened to them.


	12. Chapter 12 Latte's and Amanda

"Emily" I said with a smile "This is Quin." I said showing her my best friend proudly.  
"Nice to meet you Quin"  
"It's nice to meet you too Emily, I have heard some many things about you. Don't worry there all good" Quin said, taking her in for a hug. Quin is awesome. She doesn't judge you for your looks. She was unphased by Emily's scared face. Quin being Quin, only would've smiled, and look straight into her eye's without any ounce of uncomfortability.  
"Are you hungry?" Emily said, smiling at us both.  
"Yeah" We said in unison. "Where are the boys'?" I asked her.  
"Oh they will be back soon."

There was a small knock on the door.  
"Oh.. Could you get that honey?" Emily asked me "I have to get this food out of the oven."  
"Yeah sure thing, I'll get that" I said, getting up, with Quin following me.  
I opened the door to a little girl, pig tails hanging down.  
"Oh, hello" I said sweetly.  
"Hullo" She said shyly. "I'm Claire. Is Aunt Emily here?" She asked, bringing her head right up to look at me "Or Quilly?" She said sweetly.  
"No, sorry honey, Quil isn't here, but Emily is."

"Could you take her to Emily?" Said a motherly voice.  
"Sure thing." I said to the woman. She was beautiful, just like Emily.  
"Thanks. And tell her I said thank you."  
"Of course" I said nodding at her "And your welcome" I added politely  
"You want to go see Aunty Emily?" I asked, extending my hand to the girl.  
She nodded, gladly taking it. "Yup"

"Have a nice evening" Her mom said "I love you Claire"  
"Love you too momma" Claire said, waving her little hand that was free.  
"Oh Claire, honey. How are you sweety?" Emily said, a dish cloth in her hand.  
"Good. I got my tooth out. See!" She said, smiling an open tooth smile "And I didn't cry one bit" She said, highly proud of herself.  
"Was Quil there with you?" Emily said, scooping Claire up.  
"Yup! He held my hand the whole time" She said clapping. "Where is my Quilly?" She asked.

"He is with Auncle Sam."  
"Oh" Emily said blushing. "Claire, this is my sister Andy, and this is her friend Quin"  
"Nice to meet you" She smiled at us.  
"Nice to meet you too Claire" We said in unison.  
"Oh, dinner is served" Emily said putting Claire down. "Claire is staying with us for the week. Her mom and dad have a wedding to go too and are staying there for the remaining 4 days, isn't that right Claire?"  
"Yep! And I wanted to stay here with Aunty Emily, Auncle Sam, and Quilly!" She said with a bright smile

Emily smiled at Claire.  
"Have you had dinner?" Emily asked, placing food on the table for me and Quin.  
"Nope, momma said you wouldn't mind cooking for me. She said that you love cooking. And I know you do. Remember that huge cooking you made? Quil gave it too me." She clapped.  
I wish I was 3 again, that would of been awesome. Nothing to worry about, you get to be carefree. Not a worry in the world but what crayon your going to use.  
I watched as Emily picked Claire up, and put her into a high chair, I now notice was there.  
"Pay up Uley!" Said a voice coming toward the kitchen.  
"Alright, alright" Said Sam's voice.  
"Quil!" Claire squeaked from her high chair as Quil came into the kitchen.  
"Hey Claire Bear" Quil said, scooping her up from the high chair.

"Awe, how cute" Quin said smiling.  
I nodded. "School tomorrow" Said Quin frowning.  
I shrugged, not really saying anything.  
"It'll be fine" Seth said smiling at her brightly. Like... How Embry smiles at me.  
"I guess" She smiled at him.

**THE NEXT DAY... **

"Oh god, shut the hell up" I said rolling me eye's at Quin.  
"It's just a new school. You've probably been through worse, right?"  
"Oh yeah, we I broke my leg in three places, thank you for that by the way" She said.  
"Hey, at least you got out of sport finals"  
I watched as she shrugged "I guess, you ready? Are the boys' ready?" She asked. Today she is taking the boys' to school because they slept at Emily's last night.  
"Music, we need music" She said, fumbling around the car for a C.D.  
"Here we go" She said, holding a green C.D case.  
"Hey Mickie?" I said with a smile.  
"Yep" She said palcing it in the C.D player.  
The first song that came on was the last one she played when in the C.D player.

"Hey Mickey  
You've been around all night and that's a little long  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't we say goodnight? So you can take me home, Mickey

Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey"

We got cut off by the doors closing.  
"Hey guys' ready?" Quin asked, turning the song down.  
"You girls' are crazy" Brady said rolling his eye's. Which earned a punch in the arm's by Embry and Seth.  
"Ouch" He said rubbing it.  
Me and Quin just started laughing.  
"Hey, do yous' mind waiting 5 minutes? I need to get a coffee." Quin said, looking in the review mirror for a reply.  
"Sure.. Get me a latte" I said handing her the money.  
"Okay, anyone else?" She asked stepping out of the car.  
"No it's alright" They said in unison..

She walked into the same cafe we she slapped that boy yesterday. And luckily, he wasn't there. Lucky for him anyway.  
So it was just me and the boys' in an awkward silence.  
"Sooo.." I said dragging it on.  
"So?" Said Seth confused.  
"Where is Embry?" I asked.

"Whoa.. Small school" Quin said, looking at the school.  
"Yeah.. Ready?" I asked her.  
"Ye- Oh my gosh, who does that slut think she is?" She said. Amanda was glaring straight at us.  
"Don't worry about her." I said, taking her hand and dragging her with me.  
"Oh look, here is some lesbians, should've known" Amanda said rolling her eye's at us. She was perched on top of a car hood.  
"Excuse me bitch" Quin said.  
"Who you 'callin a bitch?" Amanda's disciple asked.  
I can't believe it, it's Quin's first day at La Push and she is already having trouble with this girl.  
"Your 'leader' that your following around like a little lost puppy. Get knew people, she is only using you for your 'fighting' abilitys. Isn't that right cupcake?" Quin said smiling a cheeky smile at her, it was a little sly.  
Desciple girl's mouth was hanging open, and she stared at Amanda. "Your lying" She said to Quin.  
"Honey, that's one thing I'm not. A lier, no thanks. I rather not be one"

By now there was a little circle around us.  
"Quin. Andy, come on" Said Seth taking our hands and dragging us away.  
"What happened?" Seth asked curiously.  
"Amanda is being a bitch again" I said shrugging.  
"Ah. What'd she say?"  
"Were 'lesbians'" I said doing air quotes for lesbian.  
"Takes one to know one, right?" Seth said chuckling a little.

Me and Quin chuckled a bit at Seth's little joke.  
"Andy" Embry said from behind us.  
"Hey Embry" I smiled turning around to see his wonderful features staring at me.  
My face would've been crimson at this exact moment.  
The buzzing bell got our attention.  
"I've got english" Quin said looking at me.  
"So do I, take you there?"  
"Thanks" She smiled.  
"See you boys' at lunch?" I asked looking at them.  
"Defiantly" They said in unity.

"How you liking school?" I asked her.  
"S'alright, that stupid A MAN DAH is annoying. Stupid slut" She said angry.  
"Tell me about it"


	13. Chapter 13 Beach?

**I'm so sorry guys' I would have updated sooner, but I have been in so much pain. My ear is really sore. It's the ear drum. And I have been super busy. I had to go to a christning. And as soon as I got to the hall, my ear started getting really bad. But I think it's my fault. Because when I was in the chruch I said "Fuck" and than after that my ear started throbbing. I'm not exactly the religious type. But I dont know. And know offence to religious people.**

* * *

"Oh. Who is this?" Said Mrs Henry looking at Quin. "Is this a new student?" She asked politely.  
"Ah yes ma'am. I am Quin" Said Quin, standing awkwardly beside me.  
"Ah right, you can take a seat next to Alana"  
Amanda was there, glaring at us as we walked through the rows of desk.  
Which lucky for me, Amanda's desk was directly in front of us.

"Okay Class" Said Mrs Henry once we took our seats. "You have an assignment. It's a pairing assignment, I will not be choosing groups. It's on Shakespear. You are to study him, put all the information on paper. It has to be over 1000 words. You get two weeks to prepare for this. And I do expect a speech."  
The class groaned, well me and Quin didn't.  
"Easy" Me and Quin said in unison.  
"Oh nerds and Lesbians, what else could one want?" Amanda huffed.  
The class 'Oohed'.

"Yeah, your right Amanda, we're lesbians. And your a slut. Is that why your moving? Because you and your mom have already screwed La Push's single men? Is that why your moving to Forks?" I asked, smiling.  
The class started laughing at Amanda, she looked close to tears.  
Shit, now I feel bad. She packed her stuff up, running out of the class, tears streaming down her eye's. "This is not over bitch" She said pointing to me.  
Okay, so maybe I don't feel bad. Maybe I am laughing inside.

"Girls?" Said mrs Henry "What happened?"  
"I have no idea miss. She is probably just having a bad case of PMS, you know how girls' like her act" Quin said, shaking her head, looking innocent.  
She sighed "Yes I do unfortunately, I've had to put up with her bad behaviour for 2 years now" The teacher walked back to her desk.  
"How do you do it?" I asked Quin, turning my head to face her.  
"Do what?" You asked bewildered "How can you make yourself innocent? I lie, and I laugh when someone asks me, but you. You keep a straight face."  
"I do have 4 brothers you know. How do you think I get Josh in trouble back home?" She paused slightly "And your to talk, you have killer puppy dog eye's. Have you seen them? They can make a person cry"  
"They're not that good"  
She was opening her mouth to say something, only to be cut off by the bell.  
"Has it really been 45 minutes already?' I asked shocked with how fast it has gone.

"Yup. And were going to get our asses kicked by her" She said chirpyly, pointing to Amanda's follower. Why was she chirpy about getting her ass kicked you ask? Simply because we know we won't.  
"Listen here girls. I gave you one chance to leave Amanda alone, but did you?"  
"Listen Stacy. Amanda isn't your friend. She is your leader. Do you think she will care if you were to get your ass kicked? Do you think she would attempt to even confront the person?" I asked her.  
"Ye-"  
"Don't answer straight away. Is she even nice to you? Does she care if YOU get tormented? She won't even know your name in 3 years. Do you even realise that?" Quin asked.  
Murder was written in her eye's as she turned around. "Someone's gonna get it" Quin whispered in my ear.  
"Andy!" Said a familiar voice sighing with relief "Are you okay, are you hurt, did she hurt you?" Embry whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickled my ear, and right now more than ever, I just wanted to lean on my tip toes and throw my arms around him and kiss him with so much passion a person wouldn't be able to fathom.  
"I'm fine" I said, turning around. My voice was low, without any emotion showing in my voice.  
I heard Quin laugh, I turned back around to see she was laughing at something Seth had said.  
"Do you just want to go somewhere?" I asked "Too be honest I don't particulary be here at the moment"

I looked up into Embry's eye's. Why was I feeling so much love when I look into his eye's? Even when I first moved here I was feeling this too. This.. Unconditional love for him. Whenever I'm away from him, it's like he takes apart of my heart with him.  
He nodded at me slowly, something sparked in his eye's. It was like there was a diamond in his eye, sparkling whenever there was a huge amount of emotion in his eye's.  
"Sure. Where do you want to go?" He asked, his hypnotizing eye's still heaving me into a trance.  
"How bout to the beach?"  
He nodded.  
"Where are you guys' going?" Quin asked, noticing we were starting to go.  
"For a walk. You guys' want to come?" I asked them.


	14. Information

**Hello Everyone,**

Sorry but, this is not a chapter.

Please follow me on Twitter (Ms_Write_It) I wonder where us girls can find an Embry, Seth, Jared, Sam, you get my point us girls' need one! Damn, I need one too. :D Oh, and I have got a poll running, and I would love all of my reviewers to vote, please. I am writing, or typing up a new story, and I don't know which one to follow, because they're all great.  
So your opionion does matter to me. And if you didn't have a chance to see my Twitter page well than..  
Embry's Imprint will be on hold reasons why:

I can't find any ideas for the next chapter, I'm hardly getting any reviews. If you would like me too update quicker, please, please give me some ideas :D  
And I will keep finding, or try to figure out an idea. I don't, at this moment know how long it will be on hold for.  
I am guessing around about 2/3/4 months, maybe less if I do figure out something for all my loyal fans out there.  


** For all of you wondering, I do have a YouTube. I will tell you it some other time. I think if you read Kim and Jared, my imprint story than you'll find it there. Also, if your wondering if I have another user on here, well I do. (Team-Sparkly-Edward) At the moment I am typing a story on there to. It is called/ Kim and Jared: My Little Werewolf. If you check my Twitter you will so the banners I have made. I have made two. If your wondering how/what programme I used it was/ Paint and I used the facilities of Polyvore. Polyvore it great. I have my own user, and Soon I will give you guys my user name so you can check out the stuff I have made. I will put the outfits I have choosen for people in my storys. So please, please keep reviewing, and follor me on Twitter, where you will find more information.**

Actually all information:

Twitter: Ms_Write_It

Youtube: Um... MsBitch268 

**Banners: 2 (Information on Twitter)**

Thanks for all of your support,

Ms-Write-It


	15. On an exciting note

****

__

Guys! I can officially say that I am going to be updating Embry's Imprint Alana! Hopefully by tonight (my time)  
I finally have been getting some idea's threw my head. It might even be tomorrow that update. Just take note it will be in the next 40 hours or less.  
Please vote on the poll I have going.

And most importantly have fun! And I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.  
I'm thinking about stopping at around 18-23 chapter wise. So who know's how many more chapters there are to come.


	16. Chapter 14 Starting

**Sorry! I know I haven't updated for so long, but... Anyway. I finally have an idea on what to write. Don't forget to vote on the poll I have running. Thanks see you guys.  
Sorry, I know I didn't get to post when I said I would.**

Thanks for waiting patiently for me.  


* * *

"Y-" Seth was about to say 'yes', but was cut off by Quin smiling.  
"No, you two go ahead. Me and Seth are... We're going to go." Quin smiled, mentally giving me a thumbs up.  
Seth just watched Quin, a loving look on his face. I think Seth lik... Loves Quin, maybe he does..  
"Come on" I mumbled grabbing Embry's hand, leading him with me.  
I turned around, receiving a thumbs up from Quin, which turned my cheeks pink in colour.  
Damn, she sure does know how to make me frickin blush. Bitch.  
"Have fun kids'." She said, smiling brightly at us.  
I just rolled my eye's. She is a dag. But I love her, I kind of have to, she's like.. My sister or mother when she nags me like hell.  
'Alana! Put on your jacket you'll get cold. Blah blah blah' Crap like that. 'Brush your teeth again, you didn't do them correctly. GoOdness'

The teacher will more than likely see me and Embry out of class and report me for wagging, then they'll ring Emily or Sam and complain to them about it. Either that or someone will be a kiss ass and dob me into the teacher -No pun intended-  
"Are you okay?" Embry asked, looking down at me like I was his sun, the only girl he could ever love.  
"Fine." With you here with me, why wouldn't I be? I asked him mentally. I mean it's not like I would say that out loud.  
I looked down, our hands still intertwined as one.

* * *

"This view is so beautiful" I murmered from my spot on the cliff, the view was beautiful, beyong words able to describe the beauty of this place that some how managed to make it's way deep within my heart. As Embry is sneaking his was deep down into my mending heart.  
"So is mine" His voice was so sincere and sweet that I had an idea that it was more meaningful then what I previously had said. When I turned around I saw he was looking directly at me, a small vibrant smile playing amongst his face that involuntarily sent a shiver down my spine.  
He thinks I am beautiful, because I am the only thing he has been looking at since we started walking here. "You think I'm beautiful" My voice was unsure, maybe he was looking at the view and turned around to answer my thoughts.  
As he nodded I felt something flash, something good. It was like.. It was like seeing into your future I saw me and him, our kids and me in a beautiful wedding dress walking down the isle to meet my awaiting husband that seems to be Embry. I smiled softly as he started leaning in, getting ready to press his lips to mine that was awaiting him.  
As his lips brushed mine, it felt like everything vanished, floating into the air above. My worried were no longer there, all I could think about was him who was kissing me.  
I felt his hands snake around my waist, pulling me in closer for the kiss that seemed to be taking over him as well as me.  
As the kiss deepened my hands went around his neck, our lips fight for the dominance passionately.

His tongue skimmed my bottom lip, asking graciously for entrance of my mouth, I honestly happily opened my mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen for the both of us.  
His lips was like a cloud, as soft and plump as one. The beauty of the movements in the kiss was happily obtained by the both of us.  
I honestly could stay like this forever and just kiss him, but the shortness of breath was compelling me to stop this instant before I pass out from the lack of breath that was making it's way.  
Pulling back, I placed my hand gently on his face, caressing it softly with a sweep of my thumb going back and forth.  
The smile on his face was enough to make me smile from the happiness that I haven't felt in so long.  
He had a look of love on his face, a look that made me feel happy to be here in his protective arm's that were still around me.  
I pressed my forehead to his, our noses touching slightly, his breath that smelt like the forest touching my face, making me smile from the smell.  
Some how it felt wrong to just look away, so I just sat there looking at him, looking at his melting chocolate brown eye's that made my heart pound against chest wickedly.  
My lips brushed against his jaw, like I had no control over my actions, as I done that his eye's closed as if he was enjoying it.

Somehow I knew that he would be my last kiss, my first husband, my only husband. He was going to be the father of my child, he was going to be all my firsts, and my lasts. He was going to be my last kiss, my last hug my last everything, and I could happily say that, that is where I would honestly like to see myself.  
Love was bubbling up in every fibre of my being in every vein of my entire body. I could feel it rising waiting for Embry to just say that he loves me to. If he didn't I don't even want to know what would happen, would I be just like I was before my dad died, sad, broken and confused.  
"Andy?" Embry said breathing my name like I was important and that he was trying to find his breath to talk to me.  
"Yes Embry" I asked, looking deeply into his brown eye's.  
"Will you be my girlfriend? I promise I will tre-" I cut him off before he could say anything else. I cut him off with my lips, hugging him tighter to me.  
"I would love to be your girlfriend Embry Call" I murmured through the kiss I was placing on his mouth.  
Then, pulling back he said a simple "Thank you"  
Maybe he thought I didn't want to be his girlfriend because he looked into my eye's searching for something.

I think I love Embry Call thoroughly and deeply...  
Scratch that, I do love Embry Call thoroughly and deeply.  
I'm unconditionally and erivocally in love with him..


	17. Chapter 15 White Butterflies

**Hey! So, new chapter. You can always send me suggestions, or names you want to go into the story.  
I hope you like this chapter. Please review I love every single review you all post. I love them.  
Please vote on the poll I have running. **

* * *

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Embry, my boyfriend. Somehow it didn't seem foreign to me, it made me feel happy and all smiles that he, Embry Call is my boyfriend.  
So here I lay, on my bed, looking up at the white ceiling that seemed to look down at me with a blank expression. No emotion, but radiating the feeling of love. What does the colour white represent anyway? Huh, I guess I am yet to descover that one.  
And, I am happy to say that Emily and Sam didn't find out about me and Embry's ditching the rest of the school day thing. Yet. Hopefully they don't but.. Who knows.  
"Andy! Honey, dinner will be ready in 10 to 15 minutes, the Quin and the boys' are coming over, okay?" Emily yelled from her place in the kitchen.  
"Yeah, okay Em. I will be down soon"  
Sometimes curiousity would take over me and sometimes I would ask Em were the boys work, I know I shouldn't pry, but sometimes being curious does get the best of you.  
I let my feet go off the edge, steadying myself in case of any type of fall. I was braced in a sitting position, my feet going onto the floor below.

My feet trudged down the hall, turning ungracefully into the kitchen.  
"Good afternoon Em" I mumbled, sleep in my voice.  
"Did you have a good nap?" She asked, her back to me as she spoke.  
"Yeah, it was good" The event from before, being in Embry's warm embrasive arm's while kissing him with as much passion as I could muster, I don't know how but the passion just took over, all of my emotions invited itself into the kiss.  
The pain of loosing my dad, the happiness of finding my sister, the anger of my conniving, non-caring mother, the over joyed feeling of being in Embry's arm's. And most importantly the feel of my new family.

I felt like I belonged here, with Emily and Sam. Me and Sam have hardly spoken two words since I moved in here. Maybe a hi here or there, but hardly ever have we spoken a complete conversation.  
It's weird. Most the time he is with Emily or he is working with the boys'.  
Have you ever been in one place and randomly just start thinking about someone you care about, whether or not you know it or not yet? Like somehow you feel that the person is lingering just behind you, but you cant see them, you cant hear their angel like voices. Sometimes you wish you could hear them or just have the feel of their hand on your shoulder in a comforting gesture. Me? Yes, it's happening right now. I just badly want my dad here, so I could talk to him, so I could just see his voice or hear him talking to me.  
Somehow I cannot say I would change any aspect of my life, if I did Embry wouldn't be here with me, I wouldn't be able to have his arm's around me or feel his beautiful plump gorgeous lips on mine moving in a rythem that can only be described as throughly romantic or 'sappy' in many words put as by many people who don't even care.  
I love Embry with as much love that is in my heart. I have that love for Emily, the love for Quin, even a bit of love for Sam. And love for all the guys' and Leah. Even though we haven't spoken one word, I have a feeling there is something bothering her deeply, which is why she never speaks much to anybody, she comes here and then goes home to her house which I would guess is a place filled with love and warmth. She seems to come from a home that love is unconditional, you cannot condition it no matter what happens.

"Honey I'm home" Said a joking voice coming from behind me and Emily, a familer girlish high pitched voice that comes from my girl Quin.  
"Hey Quin, we're in the kitchen" Was Emily's voice from her place infront of the working bench.  
"Watcha cookin' madear? Need any help?" Quin asked.  
"I'm cooking Spaghetti and Meatballs, but no. I don't need any help thanks though Hon, have a seat, the boys' will be back soon" This time, Quin did perk up, knowing Seth was coming back.  
I can tell they're getting really attached to each other. Kind of like glue. They're stuck together and will stick together no matter what. It's kind of sweet.  
"So Em, did you hear we nearly got our asse-"  
"Language Quin" Emily said sternly. Huh, they're getting attached to, even though Quin came like a week ago, they're getting along really quickly.  
"Oppsies, sorry Em."  
"It's fine, so continue"  
"Me and Andy nearly got our a- I mean butts kicked today" Quin chirped, getting Emily to turn around with a worried expression seemingly saying "Oh my God, are my babies alright?" Her eye's somehow said that. Weird.  
"Are you okay, are you hurt?" Huh, she is bad as an over protective mother.  
"We're fine, peachy Keen. She didn't hurt us. She hurt Amanda though" She giggled. "You should've seen her nose, it was gold. And her face it was like scared, scarder then a rat getting chased by an overly starved cat. Her nose was bleeding and her lip was split. You two should've been there" She giggled. Shit, she just practically told Emily I was ditching with Embry.  
Emily rolled her eye's. "Wait, where were you Andy, you and Quin always stick together?" Emily asked.  
"Oppsie" Quin said once again. Shit.

"Um..?" In the toilet? No, I'd feel bad for lying to Emily. If I told her a lie, I would practically end up yelling it to her with guilt, I would combust. Seriously, I can't lie for crap.  
"I ditched" I murmered looking down at the table.  
"Andy!" She screached, hands on her hips that have slightly gotten bigger from the pregnancy she was consumed in. Uh-oh pregnancy hormones I am in for it. Badly.  
"You ditched? What if something happened to you? You could've been hurt!" She said glaring at me. Behind those eye's I guess she cared a lot. Otherwise she wouldn't be yelling at me, she'd probably just say 'go ahead' I think.  
"Y- yes" I stuttered. Hating the feeling that I disappointed Emily. I hate disappointing people, it makes me kinda sad. Like right now, I can feel the tears coming on threatning to spill over. I couldn't blame Quin. She was practically excited for the fight, she forgot that I had ditched with Embry.  
"What if something had happened? Huh? Then what?" She said through clenched teeth.  
"Embry was with me?" I wiped the tears that made it's way down my cheek. "He wouldn't of let me get hurt"  
Disappointment has never been a big thing in my life, which is possibly why I'm crying right now. Yes crying and not a few tears that would make silent movements down my face, but a riverlett of tears.  
"I'm sorry Em" I mumbled getting up, a sombre expression on my face. The tears steaking down my face. I need a rest, another sleep.  
I bit my lip as I walked out of the room, wobbling a little on my way to my room.

As I opened my door, revealing the heaven that is my room I practically collapsed on my bed, crying into my pillow that left dozens of tears on the pillow that had a plain black background with colours like Pink, green, purpel, blue and yellow splattered onto it making it look wonderous somehow.  
I hated disappointing people, somehow I live to make people happy and gratified with myself.  
Quin never made her way to my room, knowing what I was like. She would stay in the kitchen.  
When I'm thoroughly upset or down I like the company of myself, I love to read or to sleep my emotions away at least until we make up.  
That's what I felt now, I felt myself being pulled into the outskirts of a dreamlike state. A state that can sometimes be a burden and sometimes can be a wonderous mystery. Dreams.

_"Do you Embry take Andy to be you wife" A man with a black suit said. We were at the beach, water everywhere sorrounding us. Family and loved ones sorrounding us with happy, smiling faces. Each of them pleased with this decission of me and Embry getting Married.  
"I do" Embry said, a look that said 'hurry up, I want to kiss her' it was filled with lust but over- run by love. He loved me, which is why it brought us here today in love with each other on a day that thoroughly had love written all over, white the main colour. Somehow I now knew that white was a colour of peace, love and also harmony. Many people can't say they believe that. But why else would they use the colour white on a wedding day if it was nothing but that truth?  
It was the colour of the snow that was around us when he first asked me to marry him, it was the colour of the clouds on the wonderous blue day it was the colour of the background of his eye's as he asked me the question, and it's the colour of my dress as I looked up at him with wonderous eye's of first and only love.  
"And do you Andy take Embry to be you husband" He asked, not even saying our last names.  
"Yes, I do. Forever" I added.  
Something caught my attention as I saw a man in a white suit come down the aisle, a proud look on his face. "Sorry I am late princess" Was my father's voice. "I've missed you"  
I gasped, along with the man who was holding my hands.  
"Daddy?" I asked, both my hands removing themselves from Embry.  
He nodded, a smile gleaming on his vibrant face as he walked up to me, whispering in my ear "You look beautiful. I've always wanted to be there on your wedding day."  
"You here, aren't you?"  
"Just in your dreams. I guess this is my way of saying I'll be there. No matter what. Even if you can't see me. Embry Call is him, the one you'll spend your life with. Don't be afraid baby, embrace it. I love you" Then in tears I watched as he walked away, a smile still on his face. He walked into a haze of white mist that somehow I knew lead up. I knew even if he is not down here with me he is in safe hands and always looking out for me.  
As he went, a pure white butterfly took his presence as he gracefully and elegantly went up into the air, a smile plastered on my face.  
_


	18. Chapter 16 The I Love Yous

**Hi, so I hope you like this chapter. I really loved the last chapter the most out of all the chapters in this whole story. So type down your emotions. Tell me what you thought while reading it.**

* * *

My eye's fluttered as I felt myself awaking, I could feel warmth twirling my hair in all different directions. Somehow the hand seemed thoroughly familiar as silly and stupid as that sounds. "Embry" I murmered, sleep thick in my voice.  
"Hmm?" He murmered, his lips close to my eye's, making me shiver with emotions I couldn't even describe right now. The dream seemed to tell me so many things. It told me how much I loved Embry, how much I wanted him to be the one to hold my hand on my wedding day, to kiss me as the priest would say "Kiss the bride" I want it to be his lips brushing against mine showing the love that we hold for each other.  
"I" I started, looking down at my hands. "Embry I love you" I said, not looking up. I didn't want to meet his eye's incase he didn't hold the same love for me. Dispite what the dream said, I mean afterall it could just be dream.  
"Andy, look at me please" He said softly, I could feel his eye's looking down at me. Shaking my head I kept my gaze down looking at my hands, not wanting to see the expression that would say 'freak, we just started dating'.  
But, a hand made it's way under my chin, gently lifting it up so I was looking directly into his breath takingly beautiful eye's.  
"I love you to Alana Young" And as I looked into his eye's I saw that he was seriously, sincerity in every single word he just spoke, his eye's holding the love for me.  
I guess the smile on my face couldn't be erased as his lips came crushing to mine. My arm's going around his neck, pulling myself closer to him if that was even possible at this exact moment.

Sooner or later in that short time I was kissing him, I ended up on top, straddling him as both of my arm's went on either side of his head. He was laying flat on his back, his eye's closed as he kissed me with the passion we both had going at this moment. I could feel the warmth of his hands trailing under my shirt, opening his eye's as if to ask permission, which by my nodding he went higher, removing the shirt I was currently wearing and tossed it on the floor with a flick of his wrist, my singlet the only thing covering my black lacy bra that lies underneath.  
I felt his fingers on the hem, about to dispose of it on the floor, but can you guess what happened? The door opened to find Emily there, a sorry expression on her face, which then turned into shock, embarrasment and even a little horror.  
"Um.. Opps?" She said, as if it was a question. "Um.. I'll come back. Sorry" She said, a blush appearing on her cheeks, as she closed the door behind her softly.  
"Shit" I muttered, biting my lip, placing both of my hands to my face, covering it in embarrasment, and she was embarrased. My god, I should be the one thoroughly embarrased by this.  
"Don't hide your face. Please" Embry muttered, his hands grabbing mine and placing it to his heart.  
Sighing, I got off of him, my hands slidding out of his grasp. "Come on, we should go see Emily." I said, a blush spreading furiously on my face.  
"You don't need to be embarrased" He smiled, taking my hand, even a bit of faint red touching his cheeks. "I've seen them in so many compromising positions it's weird." then he added "And Awkward"  
Laughing, I hit him in the stomach, okay scratch that, what is he made out of? Metal. Huh. "Dude, that is my sister, I don't need any mental pictures.  
"Welcome to my head" He said, wincing and laughing.  
"I'm sorry!" Said a familiar girly high pitch voice, ramming into me with unneccesary force. "It just slipt out, you've so got to forgive me! Who else will be able to stop you from your crazy thoughts!" Quin said, squishing me to her, her head in the crook of my neck.  
"It's fine Quin, besides without me who could stop you from buying hidious outfits like that horrible tank top?"  
"See!" She squealed happily "That's why I need you" She joked, taking my hand.  
"So, you and Embry, huh?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. "What were you doing in that room to make Emily blush like mad, hmm?"  
"I'll tell you later" I said, whispering it into her ear.  
"I'll be waitin' for that later honey buns. But now I really got to go"  
"See you guys'. Thanks' for dinner Em, bye Seth" She blushed.

"Bye 'darlin, love you"  
"Love you more"  
"Sure you do" I said, nodding my head in sarcasm, and laughing as Seth practically ran out the door after her.  
"Andy?" Said Emily, from behind me causing me to wince and jump in the slight revealation that there was someone behind me. Dang.  
"Oh.. Hey Em" I said, looking down, still a little upset with the fact that I made her that upset and disappointed with me..  
"Embry, Sam is looking for you." I could tell she wanted it to be just us. Hey, I wonder where Claire is?  
"Where's Claire?" I mumbled.  
"With Quil"  
As I turned around, I noticed Embry not there, but going out the door.  
"I'm sorry Andy. I was just so.. Hormonal? I guess. This baby is making my body change, my emotional state change. Everything is changing" She said, a few tears sliding down her face.  
"Oh, it's okay Em. Come here!" I mumbled, opening my arm's for her to come into. Poor thing.  
"It'll be fine. Just think.. You don't have to put up with it, me Sam and the boys' do. You should be happier.." Okay, so I wasn't to good at the comforting type thing. "Now turn that frown upside down" I said pulling back and using both of my pointer fingers to force the sides of her cheeks up. "See smile" I giggled.  
"Aunty Andy!" Said a little girl squealing, running up to me. "I missed oo"  
"Awe, I missed you to Kiddo. How was play group?"  
"Good, Quilly picked me up! And we got ice cream and then we went to the park!"  
"Really! Quil is awesome, isn't he?"  
"Up!" She giggled, ordering me to put her down so she could get back to her Quil  
Cute.

* * *

**Stay tuned for next chapter, it'll be very, very fiesty. Let's just say that.  
Let's see if we can get 10 reviews for next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19 A misunderstanding?

**Okay guys' I will not give away to much information about this chapter. You got to read it first. I know this chapter is fairly early, but I wanted to update is straight away because like I was inspired. I will make sure to add conversation between Andy and Sam. There is a reason why I haven't added much. But in the next 1-3 chapters you can expect it. At the very latest 4-5. I can't believe Embry and Andy are together, eek! So anyway please, please, please review, I enjoy reading every single one of them. The end of this week and through next week is going to be tightly packed with stuff I need to do, so I may not get to update right away. I will try and update most stories. But soon, some of the stories are going to be held back, the one that doesn't get the most reviews. You'll have to wait like 2-3 weeks for the next update for the least liked story. So if you love this story update. I'm not trying to be a bitch and say "Rah! I'm trying to get a load of reviews and until I get them I am not updating -rah!" Lol, it's not like that. I just won't have a lot of time for about 2-3 weeks. But I will try and log on as much as I can.**

Thanks guys'.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful" Said Embry, pressing his lips to mine and wrapping his arm's around my waist.  
"Good morning Embry" I giggled, causing people to turn around and look at us strangly. Okay, so girls' were glaring especially Amanda, her face caked with makeup. She looks like a cupcake, bruises and a cut lip showing.  
Grabbing Embry's hand I turned to Amanda "What are you glaring at cupcake?"  
But, as I said that to her, she turned her ugly bruised up face to me her eye's saying "You better watch out"  
I gave her one of my own that said "Fuck you princess, go get a pair. See you in class you stupid demented, physco, illeterate, spasticated asshole" okay, okay. I admit it didn't say all that, but something among the lines of that.

The shrill bell erupted around us all, causing everyone to groan in dispair. Who ever invented school should be tortured and buried alive under stone. Asses.  
"I'll see you in English" I said, going up on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek, and murmering a "I love you handsome" in his ear.  
"I love you to beautiful" Then his lips came softly to mine, leading to a passionate kiss were my arm's circled around his neck and his arm's went around my waist.  
"Oh my god! My eye's my beautiful eye's" Then gagging came, my hand automatically sticking up, showing my favourite middle finger to my favourite girl Quin.  
"Mmmm, as much as I love to see that middle finger of yours' I am afraid we need to get our asses to class, now Embry if you don't mind me kidnapping my girl from ya" Then she had a death grip on my wrist, practically dragging me away from Embry, our lips no longer connected. Damn her! That bitch. So, with a flick of my hand, I hit the closest place I could. Her shoulder.  
"Hey, don't hit me" She said, glaring a hole through my head. "You should of seen it, kissing in the middle of the hall. You whore" She joked, laughing. "Seriously though. Stop sucking fa-"  
"What about you and Seth huh?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. "You to seem to be getting comfy with each other"  
"Your going off subject!" She yelled, slapping my shoulder this time.  
"Piss off" I said hitting her back.  
"Don't hit me" Her hand slapped across my shoulder once again.  
"Okay, okay. We will end up with bruis.. Wait. What class do we have, I swear we've been past this room at least three times"  
"That's because we have genious"  
"Oh, I'm the genious? Your the one who said we've been going around in circles but yet you don't find it in your heart to say something. Go-"  
"I'm joking idiot. We've go this room. Tech" She pointed to the brown door, that had a little silver wolf on it.

"Huh. Oh god, guess who is with us?"  
"Amanda? Yeah I know. I have eye's you know" She replied snidely.  
"Ooo, someone's on their period" I whispered in her ear.  
"Get fucked" She muttered, putting her foot in front of me, trying to trip me.  
"Hey bitch! You could trip me over!" I groaned, slapping her thigh.  
"Yeah bitch" Said Amanda's whining voice. "You could trip her over, not that'd it be a bad thing" She snickered, Quin almost pouncing on her, until I grabbed her waist. "Don't worry 'ma 'darlin. She aint worth the shit in a toilet bowl."  
"Yeah, she aint worth the shit.. Oh wait.. You'll talking about me.. Shut up!" She screamed.  
Okay, what a stupid dumb slut. Today is definitly not my day, neither is it Quin's day. Usually she has good taking in type thing, but days like this she can't take anything, not even a joke.  
"Get fucked Amanda, get over yourself, dress properly, remove that ugly mountains of make up, build a bridge then get the fuck over it, alright you crazy stupid slut. I hate you, you obviously hate me and I want absolutely nothing to do with you, kay? Got it through you thick fucking mental case skull!" Oh, my girl sure has some lungs on her.  
"Well said 'ma 'darlin. Now lets just hope the teacher comes back before we have to do something to this bitch"

"What ever, I wonder why Embry is doing that prank on you." She muttered, turning her head, the 'prank on you part' was said down low. He is playing a dare on me?  
"E- Embry wouldn't do that.." I said, rather suprised as it came out of my mouth.  
"Sure he would." And by now, she had another girl behind her, glaring at me. "Try anything you two will regret it. Okay, daddy loser"  
Okay, that made my blood boil.. Dumb bitch shouldn't say a thing about my dad. But it was to late, Quin already launched herself at the new deciple Amanda scooped up from somewhere.  
Amanda had a smirk on her face as she started walking over where they were fighting. That bitch will be damned if she thinks I will just stay here while she try's to double bank my best friend. She just leaped on the girl for me. For me.  
So, with my hand, I yanked her hair, pulling her to the ground just letting her hair drop as she went flying back.  
"Fuck you" I said, somehow already on the ground straddeling her, my fist curling up into fist as they made contact with her already bruised face.  
"Ahh!" She screamed, trying to cover her face with her hands.  
"Damn you bitch, move your frickin hands!" I screamed, trying to find a place I can hit. Screw it her hands will do.  
I went crazy as I felt her hand slap my cheek.  
"You bitch" I yelled, my hand going forward as I put all my weight into the punch, a satisfying crunch sound heard. Then a scream saying "You crazy bitch!"  
"Oooh. 'FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Was being chanted. A little late don't ya reckon?

I found another opening, and I was about to go for it to, until I felt abnormally warm hands around my waist, and abnormally familiar to by the way. Embry. The nerve of him! _Maybe that bitch was lieing Andy, she isn't exactly "Reliable"_ A voice grumbled angrily in my head. A voice that sounded weirdly like my dad's. The dream... I still have to talk to Embry about that. So, folding my arm's , I let Embry tow me out of the building, looking behind me to make sure Quin was okay, apparently she was because she was looking up at Seth smiling at him, not a scratch or graze anywhere. That's my girl.  
"Andy.." He said once we were outside, his arm's on my shoulder. "What happened?" he asked. At this exact moment I didn't feel like talking, I felt like going to sleep. What is with me going to sleep 24/7? Egh, i'll just go the docters.  
"Andy, please.. Just talk to me.." Embry pleaded, grabbing my hands in his.  
I glared at him, the words "Embry is doing that prank on you" just kept going through my head making me stand up "Maybe I don't want to talk to you!" I growled.

* * *

**A bit of a cliff hanger. Saved for next chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20 What she hates

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but if I kept continuing I wouldn't know what to write. But I have a good idea how the rest is going to go. I think you'll like it. Hopefully. I've got another story, and it's one that has 2 meanings or even more. It's like about bullying and how it can effect people, with a lot of imprinting goodness. Lol. So yeah, I hope you like that story and I hope you're enjoying this. The next update will be in 3-7 day's. I am extremely busy but I will be on pretty much every day for like 30 minutes. Keep checking for updates and new story one shots.**

Thanks..

* * *

As I said those words, I watched as his face fell, and I swear it looks like he is about to cry. "I'm sorry.." He said looking down. "What did I do?"  
_She's lieing baby.. Just go comfort him _Said the voice in my head, still sounding exactly like my daddy. And within 20 seconds, the rain stopped and sun was shining, and open the light was a white butterfly, fluttering it's wing's in grace. Graceful as a ballerina. And just like that I smiled, walking up to it. My hand reaching toward it, I watched mesmerized as it fluttered toward me, dropping on my slightly bent pointer finger.  
As I turned around I saw Embry looking at me and the butterfly confused, and he started to walk away sad and upset. The butterfly looked at me, like it was saying "Go after him you idiot!"  
"Embry. Wait!" I said, and just like that, the butterfly disappeared into the air. I looked at my finger, turning it around.  
I sighed closing my eye's. "I'm sorry Embry. It's just.." I said pausing. How could I explain this without him being angry? I know I shouldn't believe what that bitch said, like that voice in my head said not to believe her. And it wasn't even my own voice.  
"It's just what?" He asked, his arm's snaking around my waist.  
"Amanda getting to my head.. I shouldnt of listened to her. I'm sorry"  
"Why, did she say to you?" he asked, turning me to face him.  
"She said you were playing a prank on me" I said looking down.  
And that's when his arm's went from around me. "You believed her!" He asked, yelling at me slightly, stepping back a sad and angry emotion on his beautiful face. And he just started shaking.  
"For five minutes?" I said, looking at him, tears welling up in my eye's. Some started spilling over.  
He sighed, shaking his head. "I've got to go" He murmered. I guess he is angry at me. And I guess I'm suspended from school.

So, making my way to the car I hear a wolf howl then my bestfriend 'sayin "Hey bitch, wait up!" Huh, my girl is a honey. I love my girlie. The car is Emily's so Cudo's to her. I love Em. Even if she is a little hormonal at the pregnancy stage.  
And I guess Cudo's to Sammie to, as he is very protective of her. Is this like always? It's kinda cute.  
"Guess we're going to your house then?" Quin said smiling faintly.  
"Yeah, what's wrong with you?"  
"I'm kind of worried"  
"'Bout?" I asked starting the engine.  
"I think my dad is going to be really pissed. I mean super pissed. I hate him. He is abusive" She said, looking down.  
"What?" I said, angrily. "Have you told anyone other me?"  
She shook her head 'no'.  
"How does he abuse you?" I asked, the car still purring.  
"He calls me names, threatens to hurt me if I get in trouble at school"  
"Where is he now Quin?" I asked her.  
"At home"  
"Guess what Quin"  
"What?"  
"You're not going back to that house. Your staying in my room with me" I said, my arm's going around her shoulder. "Now lets get out of here, we need to tell Em."

* * *

"Em!" I shouted, as me and Quin made our way through the door.  
"Oh thank god!" Said a voice that sounded like Quil's. "Hey, can you please watch Claire? I really need to go. It's an emergency!" He whispered. "She is asleep, and Em is at her mothers with Sam"  
"Sure" I said, as I watched him run out of the house..  
"Wonder what that was all about" Quin said, eyebrows furrowed. "Huh, any-who what do you-" She was cut off by a little cry. "Quil!" Said a tiny voice scared. "Quil!"  
"Well Claire pretty much awoke as soon he left" She mumbled "It's like a connect-" She was cut off once again by Claire's cry.  
"Claire" I mumbled, running to her.  
When I entered the loungeroom she was on the ground, her butt sat down.  
"Claire Bear" I said, scooping her up. "What's wrong baby?"  
"I had a bwad dweam vat Qwil dieded. Where is Qwil?" She asked, her eye's full of hope that nothing happened to her Quil.  
"Awe that is a very sad face!" Said Quin next to me.  
"It's okay Claire-bear. Your Quilly is fine. He just had to go somewhere" Quin reassured kissing her cheek from where she was.  
"You pwomise me?"  
"I Promise You Claire Young your Quil is just fine."  
She smiled up at me, showing her missing teeth. Cute! "Yay. Can we cook cookies?" She asked using her puppy dog eye's.

"I guess so" I mumbled scratching my head.  
"And Music!" She clapped. "Quil always lets me. And then we bwake cookieess and then we watch a movie, then we weat them awll up. Then we watch another movie, anden QWil gets dinnerer, anden I go to sleep. Anden if I have a bad dream he hwolds me wuntil I sweep and I gwet tooo sweeep in his armies!" She giggled.  
"Okay, let's see what we got on my Ipod" I said, thinking Quil is such a sweetheart. He'd do all that for a little girl like Claire. I can tell she loves him very much.  
"That's so sweet" Said Quin in my ear, her head resting on my shoulder.  
"It is" I said, leaning on her also.  
I placed her on the ground quietly and flipped through my Ipod, chucking it on shuffle. Emily has an Ipod deck somewhere aroun- there it is. Huh! "Evil dock shalt not get away from zee Queen." I said out loud, giggling at my stupidity. And giggling as Quin and Claire giggled with me also.  
So placing it on the dock the song "Best of both worlds"

"I haven't heard this in so long" Quin squealed like a little girl, Okay, okay geez she likes the Hannah Montana show type thing. Well used to. She loves the songs.  
So we just started rockin out with Claire.

The intro music started and me and Quin just started dancing to the beat.  
"You get the limo out front (Oooh)  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color" I said just dancing, Quin looked like an angel with her graceful movements.

Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers" I sang, grabbing a hairbrush. Claire just sat on the lounge smiling, clapping her hands.

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show" I Sang shaking my head side to side, my hair that was out in the open was shaking with my movements. That's when Claire decided to join us. I scooped her up into my arm's.  
Singing together, well Claire wasn't she was smiling. Me and Quin sang in perfect unison.

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds

You go the movie premiers  
(Is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows" I sang, Claire on the ground as me and Quin started dancing together along with singing.

Yea you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part's that  
You get to be who ever you wanna be

Yea best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on, best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar?"

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yea  
It's so much better cuz you know  
You've got the best of both worlds"

As the song finished I heard an audience of claps, chanting our names.  
"Oh my god.. How long have you 6 been standing there?" I asked looking at Paul, Jared, Kim, Jacob, Seth and Embry.  
"Since you started singing "Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines" Paul said singing in a girly voice.  
"Oh get fuc-.. I mean fudged. At least we look hot when we dance, Paul if you were to do that you would look like a freak, right Seth?" Quin said smiling sweetly at him, who nodded his head up and down.  
We were talking over the music that was playing right now "Tik tok" By Kesha.  
I smiled faintly, Embry was looking at me. "Anyway.." I said turning around. "I'm going to the shops"  
"I'm coming" Said Embry, a faint smile on his lips.  
"To buy tampons" At least it will make him leave me alone for now. Okay so maybe not because he shrugged, not even an ounce of horror on his face. Screw it, I was bluffing. I don't even use tampons.  
"Ooh! That's what I needed!" Quin said, then blushing as she said it out loud. "Opps." But then she shrugged, looking at the boys' faces.  
"Hey, I'll come" Kim said, adding "No boys' bye Jared, love you!" She smiled kissing his cheek.  
"Love you to Baby" He said kissing her with so much passion, making Quil cover Claires eye's.  
"Dude, PG13 only!" He said, slapping Jared.

Embry just frowned at me, both of us were angry at each other, no secret there. I was angry at him leaving and for yelling at me, even if it was just slight. I still hate people yelling at me. I always cry, no matter what. I hate it. 


	21. Chapter 21 Shopping has it's perks

****************

**Hello! Thanks for all of those reviews from the last update. I read every single one of them and would love to thank each and every person who has reviewed throughout the duration of this story. Both negatve and postive comments. Thanks again guys here is the next update. Yeah, I know it sucks that they're fighting. Sometimes I do not have control over these things, as stupid as it sounds. You're probably thinking "But you're the one typing it!" Lol, yeah I know am. But it's like.. Um.. Like you're the character and you have to be tied to their emotions. Next chapter: **

**

* * *

**

********

Somehow - and by the way I have no idea how- I managed to drag Leah along and even forced her to wear make up. Score! But it was after giving her the lecture that she is a girl, and she will come shopping with us whether she likes it or not, and if I say so myself it worked. She came. Grumbling something incoherent on her way to the car. Something about "Crazy girls".

We even asked Claire, but the way she was in Quil's arm's was so sweet, asleep, her mouth making a little 'o' her tiny hands balled up her chest. She looked so adorable.  
And as me and the girls left I remembered looking back involuntarily at Embry, like a normal reaction. He looked at me with a frown, a bit of an angry expression on his face too. But by looking into his eye's I could tell the anger wasn't directed at me. His face automatically softened as I looked at him.

"So" Leah said from her spot next to Kim in the back. "What the hell are we doing, and where are we going. It's pretty obvious we're not in La Push anymore."  
"Well my dear Leah" I said, looking at her through the rear view mirror, my glance going to her and the road "We're going shopping, watching a movie. And then we're going to eat"  
"Awww shit. What have I signed myself up for?" She groaned slouching back in her seat.  
"Technically I signed you up Leah. You're always with the boys. You work with them an all."  
She yawned nodding. "It's annoying. How long are we going to be here. I am tired."  
"Mmm..." I mumble. "3-4 hours. Go to sleep. I think we're capable of waking you up. In all types of crafty ways"

* * *

Mean while, the boys' were getting restless... (3rd person's P.O.V)

"Should we follow them?" Embry said, looking up at the pack around him. Claire still sleeping peacefully within the warmth of Quil's arm's. "Anything could happen to them" Embry said, a worried look on his face.  
"Relax" Said Quil, sparing a glance at them. "Leah is with them. I'm sure she won't let anything happen to them"  
Embry, being the over protective imprinter he is kept thinking of mental scenarios. Each scenario he thought of the more restless he became. What happened if Leah lost her temper and hurt his imprint? What if they got mugged? What if they got into a car crash? What if-  
"This is making me restless. Let's go make sure they're okay!" Everyone in that room new that was just an excuse to see his imprint.  
To him his imprint was the most wonderous, beautiful creature in this whole entire world. He knew he would do anything and everything for his imprint. He would hold her in his arm's, comfort her when she need to be comforted. Look after her when she is sick with something. Hold her gently when she got cramps. He would do all of that. He would even go shopping for tampons/ pads if that was what she would need, no matter how out of his comfort zone he would be there. He wanted to be the one to ask her to marry him, the one to be her first love. The one to give her, her first kiss. He was still working on that one. He wanted it to be just right, every aspect about her. He wanted to be at the beach, watching the sun descend to nightfall. That's when he would take the first step, a step closer to what he wanted to ask her at this exact moment. But even Seth new it would be to sudden to just come on out and ask her to marry him.

Quil, being the one who was holding Claire, decided to pass the 'oppertunity' and stay with Claire, he wanted to give those girls' some privacy, even Leah he believe it or not has done a lot to help the pack. She has taken extra shifts to help all of them out, even Sam, the man who broke her heart, she probably has taken more shifts then them all, even Sam who had a 8 month head start on her. She pulled her weight more than any of those guys. Quil thought a lot of Leah, when he never used to. She took his shifts for a whole week when Claire broke her arm and had to stay in hospital, recieving only 10 hours worth of sleep in one whole week. Quil knew not to take Leah for granted, and even though the other guys except Seth didn't see it, he knew that Leah had a soft side. The side before Sam broke her heart.  
Quil thought at that exact moment, that he owed Leah a lot. Even his life. Last year, it was like a daunting memory to him, sometimes even gave him reaccuring nightmares. It was just the two of them on patrol, every was in bed sleeping or up eating. Leah had caught a scent that smelt so sickly sweet it could make them hurl. There was a vampire in La Push, but before a howl could erupt throughout his mouth he could feel something squeezing him, his ribs. Just like Jacob but Jacob's wounds were more extensive. He remembered, trying to howl, but the only thing that escaped his broken body was a whine that sounded so heart broken, it wasn't loud enough for the pack except for Leah to hear.  
Leah who was trying to battle, not one but two vampires. Each time he kept trying to get up and save Leah, but each time he did, he was further on his way to getting consumed in a black hole that kept swallowing him up into the existance of some coma- like state. The last thing he heard was a howl full of pain. Like she was being tortured to no limit. That was where he got his respect for her. She saved him that night, and she was even on the brink of dieing because of it. Docter Cullen or better known to most of the pack as 'Docter Sparkles' came over, and even he, probably the world best docter said that Leah may not make it through the night. But she did, she made it. The pack new she wouldn't give up. It wasn't in her nature to do so. But each time Quil had this dream he was saw it in more dramatic and tormenting ways.  
He smiled down at the little girl in his arm's, silently as he could he got up, craddeling the little girl in his arm's and quietly walked into Sam and Emily's room, placing her gently on their bed. Right then and there Quil smiled, switching the light off. Hoping that Claire would have a night full of peaceful dreams.

********

* * *

**Back with our favourite girlies -Andy's P.O.V-**

"Leah!" I said shaking her. "Dude! Time to wake your ass up!" I leaned over, shouting in her ear, her head went up, like a shot being fired throughout a field of cattle, and a little scream came out, did I mention she nearly tried to kill me as she awoke? Her frickin head nearly hitting mine. Accident my ass. Joking.

"Are we here already?" She asked, scratching her head in confusion. "I've only been asleep for five minutes" She yawned from her place on Kim's shoulder. Kim didn't mind, her arm was around Leah's waist.  
"No, actually you've been asleep for about.." I started, glancing down at the watch on my wrist. "An hour and 5 minutes and 26 millie seconds. Approximately."  
She nodded, straightening out her hair. And thanking Kim for being her pillow. That made me laugh, and Kim also.  
"Shopping time!" I called, and in the process getting a unenthusiastic 'woohoo!' from Leah. "Can we eat first? I am starving!" Leah whinned.  
"We can eat after we shop, okay?" I compromised.  
"Fine, but if I get hungry I am sneaking off and getting something."  
"Yeah right Leah" I said rolling my eye's. "You will be forced inside that change room whether you like it or not. And in a minute you'll be holding my hand. After all, we are cousins. So, what's it going to be?" I asked, my hands going on my hips.

She laughed at me "You look rediculous doing that" She said, still laughing. "Anyway, I'm going to get some foo-" I cut her off by my hand going around hers in a death grip.  
"Let's go!" I said, causing her to laugh again.  
"Fine" She groaned, my hand still around her wrist in a death grip.  
"You promise you're not going to run away?"  
"Promise, and it's not like I have the keys" She said. "But" She added. "I refuse to try anything on, no skirts no dresses."  
"Ha, ha. We'll see about that Leah" I said, smiling slyly at her. Let's just say I know how to work my magic on people, how do you think I got her to wear makeup, and do her hair?

"Let's go into this shop" I said, walking into a very cool clothes shop, Quin and Kim by my side. The shop was named Sonica. Kind of cool name, right?  
It was full of clothes, all sizes, colour and length. Whoa, this is like a girl's dream.  
"Leah" I said, letting go of her arm. "I'm going to trust you to sit down over there. Okay?" I said, looking at her. A smirk on her face. "And if you run away" I added. "I. Will. Find. You" I said, trying to conjure up my threatening tone, enthasizing the words "I will find you" a threat and a promise mixed into one.  
"Okay then" Leah said narrowed eye's. "That was actually really scary. I'm just going to sit over there" She said, laughing a little a mix of awkwardness mixed in to combine the sweet sense of The Awkward Laugh Syndrome.

* * *

**With OUR boys/ TEEHEE. 3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

"This is so boring!" Paul said, whining from his place. "Seriously who takes 20 minutes inside a clothes shop? Not even Leah is enjoying it." The boys who were looking through the glass of clothing store were looking over at their imprints who were happily trying on clothes. Leah sitting absently in the middle of the store on a seat that had conveniently been placed there.  
"Hey Leah!" Was a voice that could make Jared melt.  
As Leah looked up she shrunk down in her seat, noticing the disgustingly -too- pink dress that made her fake gag. The dress Kim held up was beautiful. A cream one shoulder dress, held up by chiffon flower. Right under the best is white going around. Leah, lied. The gag she did was fake, she loved it already. "Just try it on Clearwater" Kim mumbled, her stomach getting assaulted by butterfly's. The same reaction when Jared is around. She watched Leah walk into the change rooms, then looked around the shop, trying to figure out were this sense was coming from.

"I think Kim is noticing something's up. And anyway, how the hell did she get Leah to even go into a changeroom with a dress?" Paul asked, confused and wonder at Jared.  
Shrugging he said a simple "Kim is beautiful" Of course this was a repetitive thing from Jared, always going on about how wonderful Kim is, and of course she was wonderful and beautiful. Always helping others.  
Shrugging she walked to the change room door, knocking on it. "Leah? How's it going in there?" The boy's heard Kim say, quiet loudly.  
"Okay.."  
"Then come out and show us. We wanna see!" Kim said, her voice excited, excited to see Leah in something that wasn't her now signature tank top and jean cut offs, even the boy's were wonderous as to what Leah would look like.  
"I'm embarrased and awkward" She muttered, giving the picture to everyone that she was biting her lip inside that change room.  
"Boohoo, who is going to laugh? It's just us three out here!" Quin yelled from her place on Andy's lap.  
"Fine. But no laughing!" she said, her voice stern. She really was embarrased, she knew the boys' were hanging around outside, she could hear them. But, she knew they were looking out for their imprints and she respected that, but she didn't want to come out knowing they were out there.  
"Come on Leah" Cooed Andy "I will come in there"

As Leah opened the curtains that girls said in unison "You look hot!"  
Even the boy's were shocked, Paul especially, who soon would have to leave with due to a 'guy problem'.  
Paul looked at Leah like she was a goddess. And Leah, seemingly feeling something different turned her direction to where she could feel persistent looking. Looking that came from Paul.  
And stupid as this sounds.. Paul imprinted, never looking directly at Leah before. The cocky werewolf was shocked as the both of them imprinted upon each other.  
"Holy Shit" Paul said in unison with Embry, Seth and Jared.  
"You imprinted on my big sister!" Seth groaned his head hitting Embry's shoulder as he shook his head on Embry's shoulder. "How did you not imprint on Leah before" Seth asked.  
Looking down, Paul blushed. "I never looked directly at her" He looked down, ashamed in someway. The same went for Leah, she never looked directly at him before.

"What are you looking at Leah?" Andy asked, starting to turn around.  
"Uh nothing, I'm going to take this off. And I will buy it" She said said, turning on her heel into the change room.  
The girls' noticing the look on her face, the only one who understood the look was Kim. She looked behind her, seeing Paul, Seth, Jared and Embry there, Jared noticing her looking, turned his head to smile at her.  
Kim could feel a little anger toward Jared. As much as she loved that werewolf, and didn't like yelling at him she was angry. And even Jared could see it, frowning he looked at the guys giving them a look that said 'give them some privacy'.  
The only one who had a problem with that was Paul, he wanted to stay standing looking at Leah, making sure she was okay. As stupid as that sounded, Leah is a girl who can look after herself. Independent.  
If Leah was so independent then why did she feel so dependent on Paul? Why did she feel that in any moment he could crush her heart in a million pieces just like Sam once had. Each time she saw him it was easier to get over him. It was at Emily and Sam's wedding that her heart was finally healed and she could actually smile and mean it as she walked side by side with Claire.  
Leah could see her wedding with Paul, already, when 2 days ago she couldn't even imagine it, it was cringe worthy. She had no right to judge him like that. She felt tears coming. She didn't even know why.  
"Leah?" Asked Kim, being the closest to the change room doors. "Leah, are you okay? Are you crying?" That got Paul's attention. His head shot up like the speed of light, trying to tune in to that conversation, wondering if he needed to go in there and comfort his goddess, his only reason for existing. Why she think those things? Paul was wondering, she is probably crying her eye's out in there because of the imprint.  
Paul didn't know she was really crying because of the judgmental bitchiness side that she hated and tried to tame. Leah thought no one -especially Paul- would hate her because of what she thought of herself. "Judgemental shrew" was what she thought, and not someone amazing who she really was.

"Leah" Kim said once again, opening the change room seeing Leah asat on a bench the change room offered. "What's wrong? What happened, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine" Leah said, looking down. "I'm just being stupid" Leah said, using her bare wrist to wipe the tears that were flowing freely.  
"Leah, there is obviously somthing wrong. And no honey, you're not being stupid. If it got you to cry in the first place." Kim mumbled, her hand rubbing her back gently.  
"I'm just sick of being a judgmental bitch" Leah mumbled from her place in Kim's arm's.  
"What the hell Leah. Who the hell told you, you were a judgmental bitch" Quin asked, in her grumpy mood from before. "You're not one, who ever told you that is getting there asses kicked" Making Andy nod in agreement. Leah smiled faintly at the two of them, closer then sisters can be.  
"It's me who thinks it" Leah said looking down, the girls crowding around her.  
"You're not. None of us think that, probably not even the guys'"  
Oh how Leah would love to believe that, she had an insight to the boys' minds. She knew what they thought of everything, even her. Okay, so maybe they didn't actually say that to her. But...

The boys' probably looked weird standing outside a womens clothing store. But Paul who was crumbling down inside didn't care, he didn't care what anyone in this store thought, except Leah. Someone who was taken for granted over and over again, he was even taken for granted by himself. He wish he could of just taken that all back, and actually look at her for what she was. A beautiful person. A person who put the pack and her family and friends before herself, he didn't see that.  
He wished he could do it all over again. See her all over again.  
"They're coming" Jared muttered. "Let's go Paul, before they bite our heads off" Jared said, having to forcibly remove Paul by pushing him away from the viewing window.  
Paul didn't want to leave his imprint in there, who was just not so long ago crying her beautiful eye's out.

"So" Andy grumbled, clearly annoyed at the boys "They were at the window the whole frickin time?"  
Nodding, Kim showed just how angry she was at Jared. But Jared being Jared knew he could get out of the trouble just by simply kissing Kim, all anger would just crumble like it never even existed.  
"I guess they were just trying to make sure nothing happened to you girls' they care about you, you know?" Leah offered, trying her best to stick up for the pack. She knew how deeply bound those boys' were for those girls. She knew how much they cared for their imprints.  
"I guess" They said in unison. "We should just go home"  
"No without getting me food. I'm frickin starving"  
"Fine" Once again in unison.  
"Alright, what are we getting? Subway, Mc Donalds, KFC- Egh no. No KFC. Or we have Pluto Express" Kim said, laying down our choices, but saying a big no to KFC.  
"I call getting Subway" Leah mumbled, walking for the food shop, knowing that somewhere around the boys' were watching their every move, which they were. So grabbing the girls' arm's she towed them over to Subway so they could order.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The guy said, looking down at Leah's chest. The thing that went in Leah's head was 'why do guys just think boobs, legs and ass?'  
"Well, for one you could remove your eye's from my chest and actually take my order"  
"Sorry" Then the girls' watched as his cheeks tinted to a fine pink that could easily be seen with his pale white skin colour, almost vampire worthy skin -no pun intended to anyone- "So what can I get you?"  
"Okay, this is going to come right at 'ya, so get ready. I would like a meatball sub actually make that two, a salad roll, a chicken roll- all six inches by the way. And a berry blast fruit smoothie. What do you girls want?" Leah asked turning around. Quin and Andy giving her a shocked expression. 'How can she eat so much and have such a great figure?' Andy's head thought, like word vomit.

"Um, me and Quin want a meat ball sub and a tropical berry smoothie"  
"And, I want a salad roll with a medium coke" Kim said, already understanding how Leah could eat so much, which is hardly anything compared to the guys "OOh" Kim added "And I would also like 5 cookies. 2 chocolate chip, 2 MnM and 1 macadamia."  
"Yeah get another 25 of those for Me, Quin and Andy and Kimie, so how much is that?" Leah asked, silently saying a thank you because the girl was no longer staring at her fully developed chest.  
"That comes to a total of 29.50"  
Nodding, Leah gave him a 50$ note.  
"You do know Leah, we could have paid?" Said Kim, the girls' nodding in agreement.  
"Yeah I know, but I am really hungry. So hurry it perve" Leah turned around giving the perverted order- taker dude a glare which sent him right to work.

Paul wanted to go over there and snap that perverted little creep's neck off. Or punch him, yeah punching him sure would do the trick for him. Paul started stomping over there, only for Seth the smallest of the pack so far to grab his arm's and haul him back. "Paul, stop. Leah can protect herself." Seth's voice was reassuring, and even a little comforting.  
"Aren't you pissed off that he was looking at your sisters chest!" Paul asked, shooting a glare to anyone who decided to turn around and look.  
"Sure I am angry. But as I said, Leah can look after herself."

"I still need those Tampons" Quin said from her place that was seated at a 4 way table. "Like really need them"  
In some way Leah was glad she didn't have her period, and in someways upset. She wanted to be able to have a baby, to be able to nurture it. Keep it as her own. Spoil it.  
"Do you need them right now?" Kim asked, turning to see Quin sitting uncomfortably in her seat.  
"Yep. Can someone come with me?" She asked, looking around the group expecting everyone to say no.  
"We'll all go" Leah said, eating the last of her food, and shoving her cookies in her bag for the ride home.  
The girls nodded, their food gone, the only thing left was their drinks, the cookies in Leah's bag.

"Oh gee" Paul heard himself grumble "They're heading down to the shop to buy tampons" Shiver worthy activity right there for Paul. -Lol, have you read my story about Paul buying Rachel tampons?-

Sipping on their drinks their drinks they walked into the supermarket and headed into the isle that sold feminine products.  
"So" Andy asked awkwardly looking in front of her. "Why are there condoms in the feminine isle?"  
Shrugging Leah said nothing, not even knowing for herself. "Let's just keep on moving"

Standing in front of the tampon isle andy asked a question. "What does a tampon feel like?"  
"Like a tampon?" How the hell do you explain how a tampon feels?  
"Uh huh" Andy said, grabbing her pads from the shelf.  
Quin going on her tip toes trying to reach the tampons started falling back, only for Leah to catch her before hitting the ground. "You okay?" Leah mumbled, checking to make sure. "Fine, I am to short to get those can you get them for me?"  
Leah's hand reached up to where Quin pointed and grabbed the pack of tampons that contained 36 tampons of different shapes and sizes.  
"Don't you usually use pads?" Andy asked.  
"Yeah, but there is a try out for volley ball tomorrow and I am going to try out for it."  
"Oooh, I want to try out!" Andy said, not knowing there was even a tryout for it.  
"Thought you might"

* * *

"Let's put some music on" Andy suggested to the girls' leaning forward to switch the stereo on. The song Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield came on, Leah ultimate favorite song.  
Leah loved this song, and everytime she heard she couldn't help but start singing it. It was like it just came out.

I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned

The girls, especially Kim, was shocked to hear that Leah had such a good voice, even the boys' who were running in timing with the car, were shocked except for Seth. Embry nearly ran into a tree. But Paul he smiled hearing the voice of his angel, his goddess singing. He loved it, he loved her. Already.

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovation

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten, yeah

Oh, oh

I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah yeah  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
the rest still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open *****  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten"

Leah sung, finishing the rest of the song, only to receive a sitting ovation from the girls, wishing they were standing up. Outside there was a howl in amazment. Blushing Leah turned around looking out the window only to see a flash of silver. Paul.  
Leah was overly fascinated in the colour of Paul's fur. Always has been.  
"Where did you learn to sing?" Andy smiled, happy there was another person who was able to sing.  
"I'm not that good"  
"Pfft, right. Your awesome, you sung better then her and she is a professional and you're not. No offence. You excellent!" the girls let a squeal of excitement in agreement.

"Don't bag yourself out Lee!" Kim said, going into Leah's gorgeous silver handbag and bringing out the cookies, and popping one into her mouth.

* * *

Very, very long chapter. Over 5000 words! Woo!  
Tell me what you thought. I was planning for this to be done Yesterday, but it was to big. So it's here today!


	22. Chapter 22 Grounded

****************

Hello, I hope you liked the last chapter, it was so gigantic! Like 5,138 words long. Woo! So anyway keep reviewing and I hope you like this chapter! I'll give you a clue for next chapter:

Everyone will be upset, but Quil will be the one majorly upset (He cries. Nawww!)  
There will be one hero only.

* * *

"Andy, Quin. In the kitchen please" Said Emily, her voice stern and even a pitch of anger in it. The boys' sat on the lounge with Quil like nothing happened, like the whole time were at the shop they weren't there. I grabbed Quin's hand, if I am going down she's going with me, landing graciously on top so I break her fall.  
As we walked in Sam walked out eyeing eyeing us for about 2 seconds. I am not looking forward to this, I can't wait till she has this baby, hopefully she won't be hormonal still.  
"So" She said from her seat at the table, a glass of water in front of her. "The school called."  
"Oh.. What fo-" I got cut off as she glared and me, yelling.  
"Don't play that shit with me, you do know Alana Young.!"  
And can you guess? I started crying, I honestly can't frickin handle people yelling at me, I think I may need to toughen up a little bit.  
As I started crying Quin wrapped her arm's around me, bringing me closer to her.  
"Emily" Quin started softly, looking up at her "It wasn't Andy's fault, she was trying to protect me. I lost it, and went for Amanda's friend, then Amanda started coming up to me -not that I couldn't take the both of them- so Andy..." She trailed off, Emily seemed to get the picture. "Okay. Instead of me yelling more, tell me happened from the begining" Emily mumbled bringing her chair closer and holding my hand, squeazing it in a 'I'm sorry' way.  
I could feel Quin nodding against my head, as she began.

"Well.. I was in a bad mood this morning so me and Andy were fighting just a little but playing around at the same time, I put my leg out trying to trip Andy, because if she did trip over I would've catched her. Andy slapped my thigh and said "Hey bitch, you could've tripped my over, and Amanda and her deciple chick over heard, Amanda said "Yeah bitch, you could trip her over" And then she said something along the lines of 'not that it'd be a bad thing' that started pissing me off worse then I already was. Amanda said something about Embry playing a prank on Andy." Quin stopped talking and looked down at me. "Which by the way Andy is a load of shit" Then I felt her lips kiss my cheek. "Anyway on with my story" Quin mumbled.  
"Andy said the Embry wouldn't do that, so Amanda said 'sure he would' and something about if we try something we'll regret something, then she turned to Andy and said 'okay daddy loser?' That's when I lost it" Emily squeazed my hand, throwing her arm's around the both of us.  
"Girls' I can't say I would do what you two have done, but I can say it wasn't the right way to deal with it. You could've told a teacher-"  
"Teachers don't do shit" Quin mumbled, expecting Emily not to hear that.  
"Quin, language please. We should get you home Quin. I can get one of the boys' to take you ho-"  
"She can't go home" I mumbled against Quins shoulder. "Her father is a physchopathic as- I mean idiot"

"Okay explain that one" Emily mumbled her arm's that were around us went back to her side.  
Sighing Quin started, she was the strongest one out of me and her, her emotions always in check. She doesn't let anything or anyone hurt her. And if they do get past her tough exterior she in some cases hurts them, or in others she lets it all out, like she does to me. She will cry while I hold her to me in comfort. I've been the only girl who has ever seen her cry, not even her own mother has seen her cry. When she was a baby -her mother told me- she wouldn't cry she would just scream to get what she needed. When she hurt herself she would yell at and say 'fuck that hurt'.  
"Well.." She started, not wanting to tell Emily, she probably know's she would just start crying.  
"Do you want me to tell her?"  
When her nodd as a confirmation I began. "Since she has been there her father has been yelling at her calling her names, and he said if she did anything to get in trouble at school he would hurt her. And if he hurts her I will personally go over there with a baseball bat. I know where Sam keeps his" I muttered, I honestly do know where Sam keeps his bat, though I don't honestly think he has used it on anyone.

"Okay. Your staying here, though I don't know where you are going to sleep."  
"Ooohh!" I yelled in Quins ear, causing her to go back, slapping me on the thigh. "She can sleep in my bed, we always used to sleep together at her mom's house."  
"Okay. Good. I will get the boys' to go in and get you stuf-"  
She shrugged saying "It's fine, I can go get the stuff tomorrow while he is at work. I will jump through my window. In the meantime I will steal Andy's clothes"  
Emily nodded then stood up. "You two are suspended for 3 days, and I'm going to be grounding the both of you for a week"  
"A school week?"  
"No Andy, a whole week. 7 day's. Now, as of today you will be grounded, so I guess you have 6 days. Now girls go to bed, and I will be in there to take you Ipods/ The remote to that t.v, the laptop, the portable dvd player and your phones."  
I guess a look of horror came onto my face, not about the grounding but she is taking some of my baby's away. "You're take our baby's?" I asked my eye's wide. I cannot live without my Ipod or my phone. I can't live without music or any cutting away from my social life! I don't think Quin can either because our faces matched.  
"Sorry girls." Emily said, walking away patting our backs.  
"Okay the grounding I can understand, but our baby's? My Ipod? My phone? My only music sources?" Quin said, oh this is going to be emotional for me, I will literally start dying of boredom at the loss of my fun.  
"Wait, uh-huh! My Laptop is at ho-"  
"I will be taking that too Quin" Emily said from outside the lounge room, how did she even hear that? What is she superwoman? Okay, it'd be something among the lines of Super Pregnant Women.

Okay so she groaned hitting her head against the table, then she muttered an ow. "Let's get this over and done with" She muttered  
"I don't want to" I whined.  
"Well to bad, if I don't give it to her now, then I know won't later." She murmured, her hand around my wrist forcing me up and dragging me with her to my room so we could grab my stuff.

"This blows" I groaned when I got to the lounge room, all of my beloved devices in my hand, well the ones she mentioned I still have some of my other devices. HA HA HA *Evil Laugh* Quin nodded in agreement, her hands holding onto her Ipod and her phone.  
"Girls" Emily said from her spot on Sam's lap. "It is only for a week."  
"A week is like a year without these" We said in unison, ever single word at the same time. The boys looking at us in amusement, Embry was looking at me still having those eye's of self anger, probably for making me cry like he did.  
"Come on girls' just think of it like time away, just think they're on a holiday, in..." Leah started, getting the pure attention from Paul, who was looking at Leah with love ridden eye's. "Hawaii or something. And if you really want I'll bring my.." She trailed off as Emily glared at her. "Never mind." She said awkwardly biting her lip. I think there is something going on between her and Paul. Ooh. "I'm sure they'll send a post card" She said, smiling at me, Paul still looking at her. As she said I'm sure they'll send a post card the lounge room laughed, except me and Quin who actually took that seriously thinking hey they might just do that.

I looked down at the phone in my hands, the phone my dad brought me two days before his death. A picture of the two of us hugging each other, a smile on our faces. Quin took that picture. After the accident I couldn't look at it, it was like a token of his death some how. But now, a month and a half after his death I can't stop looking at it, looking at the picture. As a few tears went down my face I handed my stuff to Emily and walked away. Yeah, I just walked away up the hall and into my room, closing the door gently behind me.

* * *

"Is she honestly crying because she is losing her stuff for a week?" Leah asked dumbfounded as she looked at me were I was standing, staring after Andy as she walked out the room a couple tears streaming down her face. Embry looked like he wanted to run after her but was held back by Sam's warning glance.  
"Uh no" I said shaking my head. I understood what was going on, she was remembering her father who only died like a month and half ago, he gave her the phone 2 or 3 days before his death and she would look at the phone thinking it was the cause of it. A picture of the both of them hugging. She didn't even want to celebrate her birthday that was in only a week and a 6 days. We've known eachother since the first day of Preschool, we were instant friends when we hit eachother over the fact I stole her crayon. We ended up laughing at eachother. Yeah I know strange but still.  
"Why is she crying then?" Embry asked, looking at me.  
"I would tell you guys' but I know she will kill me if I tell you her birth-" I stopped, yeah I am smart, I almost told them her birthday is coming up. Ha. She would kill me.  
"Her birthday is coming up?" Emily asked, looking up. Her eye's that was on the t.v went to mine.  
"Well that's my que to leave" I muttered, turning around.  
"Uh! Quin, get your butt back here" Emily said, a very motherly voice happening there, that's got to be good for Andy.  
"Yes Emmm?" My hands went behind my back making me look innocent.  
"That won't work. So, when is her birthday Quin?"  
"13 days. She turns 17."  
"Why didn't she tell us?"  
This is going to take some time to help them get the picture why, so I sat down on the ground, crossing my legs indian style.

"Well every birthday she has had was always with her father." Oh okay, so it didn't take that long. "And now that his gone she doesn't want to celebrate it any more." Then I remembered the picture on her phone. "Oh and she saw this" I said, pressing the middle botton to show her the picture of her father and her hugging, a smile on each of there faces.  
"This is at the zoo she dragged him to, you can just see the monkey in the background. She got this phone 2 days before he died, now you know why she didn't want to give it up" I said winking at her  
"Should I give it back?"  
"No. She'll be okay. When he died she nearly threw it at the wall, but it hit me and left a scar. It didn't hurt. She just has a really bad aim. I've got the scar" I said, pulling up the sleeves of my shirt to show everyone them mark the phone left. It took the shape of a love heart. "See" I said as everyone looked. "I think it's cool, don't you?" She asked looking at everyone who pretty much nodded at me. :D  
"Okay, go to bed. Goodnight Quin. If you need anything just ask me"


	23. Chapter 23 This can't be happening

__

__

****

**Hi guys. I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews but hopefully this will top last updates reviews. Lol, so here is the next update and thank you for reviewing and reading. Please review ;)**

* * *

I sat on my bed the curtain around my bed creating a wall type of thing as I stared outside the window, watching how the moon was up in the sky. The beauty and wonderment was out in the world not being discovered by anyone. Why is it when something is going so well there is something holding you back? I had a picture of my father in my right hand, drops of tears dropping on it in splashes. I miss him, why did he have to die? When I was little my dad was trying to explain to me how my grandmother died, and how she died without feeling an ounce of pain. As I grew older I would go over it again.

__

_"Andy" Dad said, lifting my chin up gently so I would have to look at him. "Do you know where you grams is?"  
I shook my head in a 'yes' type of way. "She's gone" I mumbled covering something with my hand showing him I knew what the meaning 'gone' had meant to me. The word gone meant never to be seen again to my 5 year old self.  
"Do you know how your nana died?"  
Nodding, the tears fell down my face as I watched my daddy. "She was hurt badly feeling the pain"  
"Your nana didn't feel anything" He said, looking directly at me. "She got lifted up to heaven before feeling an ounce of pain." Then his arm's went around me bringing me closer to his chest. "I love you kiddo, no matter what you'll always be my little girl"_

And that's exactly how he described my grandmothers death, he described it as peace and happiness, he lied straight to me as he said those words. He failed to tell me that it was a long a painful death, that she was underneath a car for 2 hours before help came to her. He didn't tell me that exactly the same thing would happen to him.  
Right now I could feel the tears just streaming down, no sobs could be heard but just the noise of my breathing that was hitched. I just wanted him to hold me again like he did when I was a toddler having a nightmare that Freddy Krueger was going to come into my dreams and slaughter me. He would always say "No sick person will ever hurt you. Because I will always be there for you" But that must've been a lie, because his not here now. His not here protecting me from my dreams, for anything bad that could ever happen to me. That's nobodys job anymore.  
Why can't my life just be normal, in some way's I like being here, I've got Embry, Emily, Sam I guess. And I have Quin here. I have all my friends here. I just wish I had my dad here to.

Sometimes things in life happen and you can't take control of it, you just got to let it run free, you just need to run it's corse. You can't try to stop it or for time to just completely stop fleeting like I wanted it to when I heard those words of his demise. I wanted time to just reverse. Sometimes I wished it was just me who died instead of him. I love him so, so much. He was always there to tell me when I was wrong, or to tell me when I was being stupid or over reacting. He was there to help me. And when I wanted something he never just gave it to me like some parents he made me work for it. For all those little things he did it always helped me. It helped me to be who I am.  
Without him I would be a spoilt teenager or even a rebellious teenager.

"Andy, baby?" Quin mumbled coming into now our room. "Oh baby, are you okay?" She asked, crawling into my make-shift tent and wrapping me up in her arm's.  
:"Let's just talk, like we used to. Remember we would stay up late just talking about nothing in particular?" I nodded when I was in her arm's, she was craddeling me in her arm's rocking us back and forth. "I'm guessing you don't want to talk" She sighed. "How about I just do the talking?"  
She must've taken that as a yes because she continued on.  
"Honey, I know you miss your dad, I miss him to you now. It wasn't your fault"  
"It- it was" I mumbled into her chest.  
"No!" She said angrily pulling me away from her chest. "It wasn't your fault. You weren't the one who ran that red light, you weren't the one who slammed into him, you weren't the one who was drunk Andy! He loved you so much, he would hate that you were blaming yourself!" She grumbled her hands on my shoulder so I was forced to look her in the eye.  
"I was the one who made him go to the sh-"  
"Alana stop it!" She growled "Just stop it!" I could see the tears shimmering "When will you see that it's not your fault? When will you realise it?" She asked in anger as she wiped the tears threatening to spill over.  
I can't believe she is crying, she never cries, never. Not in front of her mother, hardly in front of me. This has to be the second or third time.

"Come here" I sobbed bringing her to me, the both of us crying together.  
I could hear the bedroom door close and Leah's voice came through the room. "Are you girls' okay?" Leah mumbled crawling into the space I created. And may I say she crawled in quiet gracefully.  
"You two look like shit. Do you want some chocolate, I know where Emily's stash is"  
I don't think I am in the mood for chocolate. That's got to be a first.  
"No" I said shaking my head. "I want Embry, I want my dad. I just hate my dad being gone. I miss him like crazy. I just wish he-" She cut me off  
"You just want him there with you, beside you all the time. I know what you mean"  
Turning to look at her, I saw she had a knowing face on along with a face that was pained.  
"My dad died not to long ago as well. It gets easier after awhile, sometimes you even forget and expect them to just show up one day saying 'I'm back' but they never do" She sighed wrapping her arm's around the both of us.  
"If you guys' need anyone to talk to, I'm always here. I promise"  
"Leah?" I asked looking up at her, tears still going down my face.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do some of the boys' say you're 'bitchy' when your not?"  
"It's probably because I was. I would try to make all the boys' lives hell. I mean if I had to deal with this then they should to. That's what I used to think but now, I guess so more clearly. It was unfair of me. I was like a Christmas Stooge. Probably worse. I will tell you more later when I can"  
"What happened to make you a 'bitch'?" I mumbled air quoting on bitch.

"Um" She said awkwardly, like it was subject she was embarrased about mentioning. "Well... Me and uh Sam were like together... And something happened something I'll tell you about later. Later. Anywho he and Emily ended up getting together-"  
"Wait, so he dumped you for Emily?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah. But don't get me wrong, I understand better then I did. They couldn't help it."  
''So... Have you found anyone else?" Quin asked from Leah's right.  
"Yeah.. I guess I did"  
"Anyone I know?" Asked me and Quin in unison.  
"Yeah I guess" She blushed.  
"Really? Who!" I was kind of excited to find out who Leah was going out with or has a crush on. The tears that were streaming down me and Quin faces were no longer there, were no longer existant.  
"Paul" She mumbled blushing with embarrasment.  
"Is this like a crush you two have going? I could see him staring at you with quiet a loving expression on his face"

"Talking about 'loving expressions'.." Leah said, trying to change the subject so it was off of her. "What about you and Embry huh? And why are you two even fighting?"  
"Um.. Well he kind of yelled at me, and made me cry"  
"Yeah I've noticed you cry when people yell at you. Why is that?"  
"She doesn't like disappointing anyone" Quin answered for me.  
"Uh, so why did Embry yell at you?"  
"Yeah why did Embry yell at you? I swear I will kick his ass. You believed Amanda didn't you? And then you were angry at Embry? And you told him. And then he yelled at you because you were wrong, and because you actually believed it? Am I right or am I right?"  
"No, your right. Spot on actually"  
"Huh. As always. Wait say that again, it feels good"  
"Oh god" Leah mumbled, shaking her head while laughing at the both of us.  
"Which part?"  
"The you're right part"  
"I'm not saying it again"  
"Just this once?"  
"Fine. Quin Anderson you're right. For once"  
"Hey, more then once" She grumbled, smaking me lightly on the thigh.

"Oh my god Claire!" Embry screamed in scare.  
"What the hell, what's going on out there?" I asked just running out of my room and out of Leah's grasp.  
As I, Leah and last but not least Quin made it out of the room we were shocked by what we saw.  
Quil hovering over Claire as looked at her with shocked, scared eye's, tears trailing down his face.  
And as I looked down I saw Claire on the ground her chest going up and down rapidly.  
"Shit!" I yelled bending down next to her. "Claire, honey? What's wrong?"  
"I.. Can't.. Breath" She said out in between breaths, her lips swollen. "Is she allergic to anything?" I asked Quil who was next to me. "To nuts, but I never gave her any"  
"I have nuts in my drawer, she must of gone into it. Oh fuck" Emily said.  
"Okay. Stay, do not move her!" I ordered running into my room, throwing clothes in and out of my drawers trying to find my epi-pen.

I ran out of my room in a dash, my epi-pen in my hand.  
"What the hell is that?" Quil asked as I went back down to Claire.  
"It's my epi-pen" I chucked the cap off turning to Quil. "Quil, don't look." I didn't wait for a response as I plunged the needle into her leg like I was taught.  
"Oh my god" Quil said, my tears going down his face.  
"Okay, guys' she has only got 15-20 minutes if we don't get her to the hospital, there is no use ringing the hospital. Someone has to get her there" Everyone knew what I meant by she has only got 15-20 minutes. She has only got that long if she doesn't get to that hospital.  
"I will" Quil said picking her up, and I watched as he ran out the house, so fast that he was just a blur.  
"Shit" Emily said. "My waters just broke" She said, looking scared and terrified.

"Oh my god" I said shaking my head. "This can't be happening"  
Emily is in labour, Claire is on the brink of death. This can't be happening

* * *

** I hope you liked it. Read on, someone dies next chapter.  
No more clues.**

Hope you liked it.  



	24. Chapter 24 Demented AND Fatal

Hey everyone! Hope you are having a Merry Christmas! I thought I should end your torture at wanting to know who dies. So here it is:

* * *

I watched as Sam stared at Emily, scared and shocked. It was like he was frozen in place. "She's not due for another 3 months" he said, his expression worried. "Sam, snap the fuck out of it and do something you idiot!" I yelled at him pushing him as much as I could. And that's pretty much all it took because he was running to her, his arm going around her for support.  
This is going to be one hell of a night.  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I yelled, running up stairs into my room.  
"Andy! Andy stop" Embry said his hands over mine. "Stop, just breath for a minute. They're going to be fine. Claire will be alright. Just breath" Then at the speed of light his arm's were around me bringing me closer to him.  
"You promise?" I asked, looking up. And right now I can officially say that I looked like a helpless child. I was scared, I was scared that I was going to loose Emily or even Claire who was probably in there getting lots of needles or even still in Quils arm's dieing.  
"Shh" Embry said hushing me "Don't cry. It's okay, I promise they'll be okay. You just got to believe me. It's okay." His arms were around me, rocking the both of us while we stood up. "It's okay baby" I just hoped he was right. I hope they're going to be okay, I hope that no one dies tonight. I need Emily. She is the last bit of family I've got. Well second last, I see Sam as a brother figure. We hardly speak but still, he managed to crawl his way into my heart. And Embry, he was my heart, the only thing that managed to keep me sane. Even when we fight they don't tend to last to long. I love Embry, with all of my heart, with all of my entire being. I couldn't help but be some where near fulfilled when ever he is around me, I feel a slight tug at my heart.  
"Embry" I managed to sob coherently. "I love you, so, so much. I just don't know what I would do without you. I just love you so much" I said sobbing against his chest that he was pressing me to tightly.  
"I love you to Andy, I love you so much that it hurts to be away from you. I hate fighting. I hate yelling. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for making you cry, I'm so-" Smiling I silenced him with my lips.  
"Guys! Hurry up, who ever is coming you got 30 seconds. Come on please!" Leah called, a shuffling of keys could be heard. The tone of her voice made her sound scared and stressed. I can't blame her. Why isn't Paul comforting her? I've seen the looks he has been giving her lately. He should be there wrapping his arm's around her like Embry does to me, or Sam does to Emily.  
"Shit, lets go" I grabbed Embry's hand and together we started running to Leah's car together. Paul in the passenger seat next to Leah.

* * *

"I hope they're okay" Leah said biting her lip as she pressed a button on the keys to lock the car. I felt sorry for Leah, she looked like she was on a path to a mental break down. I seriously think I am on the verge of one to. I can't shake the the feeling that some thing is going to happen tonight to someone. I don't know who.  
Together we walked as fast as we could inside the hospital, a nurse at the desk looked up at us. "Hi, how can I help you four?"  
"We're looking for Emily Young, Maternity Ward" Leah mumbled trying to keep her breathing at a normal pace.  
"Just a minute please" As we waited I watched as she typed on the keyboard, her french tips clicking away.  
"Okay, Maternity ward, floor 3. Room 4b" She smiled, handing us a piece of paper, the information on it.  
"Thank you" Me and Leah said in unison. Leah's voice matching mine, the voice of concern and worry.

"This is fucked, you'd think they'd have stairs" Leah grumbled clicking the button for the elevator, this god damned elevator is going to take ages. I could see Leah slowly breaking with each moment that the elevator didn't arrive. She was a wreck. I know how much she loves Claire and Em, I love them to. I love them a lot.  
And her interior came crashing down right there as she started crying in stress, anger, confusion, worry. Maybe even.  
"Leah" Paul mumbled sighing as he brought her into his arm's. I smiled slightly as he kissed her forehead. "Shh, they'll be okay. Leah-"  
"How do you know they're going to be okay?" She asked, no harshness in her voice but her voice was hopeful.  
"I just do Lee" Then like that the elevator dinged and we stepped inside. Leah was still in his arm's as they walked in together.  
As I looked on from where I was, my hand intertwined with Embrys, I saw how much of a good couple they made. The perfect match. Leah was breath takingly gorgeous.  
As Leah started calming Paul tightend his arm's around her waist, pressing his lips softly to her neck. So soft it would've just been a brush like a feather touching her cheek.  
Just like that a smile came onto her mouth, a bright smile that lightened her up.

As I just watched them the lights started flickering, grabbing my attention. "What the- Ahhh!" I screamed as the lights turned off and the elevator just stopped. "Oh my god, we're going to die!" I yelled. This is my biggest fear, being stuck inside an elevator and not being out, and we would be standed and we'd die of starvation. And there is no way I am eating someone. Screw that shit. No! I don't believe in Cannabalism!  
Leah just sinked even more into Paul, her head going into his neck. "Fuck" Came out of her mouth.  
What if I die? Then I couldn't help it, pictures of me in the corner Paul and Leah were in came into my mind. Shit, what if I die?  
I could feel my breathing hitch, my heart beating in my chest rapidly.

* * *

**Quin...**Quil and Claire were attatched. That much I could tell. The way he stood there looking down at her as she slept inside the small hospital that was given to small toddlers like herself.  
"Quil" I said, my hand going on the small of his back. "Are you okay? That must of been scary for you" I couldn't help but look at his poor face. It was sad and the tears could still be seen, a couple were trailing down as I and him were talking. The poor thing. "Quil" I started, getting his attention. "Me and Andy have almost died so many times from doing stupid things. Each time we always had someone there protecting us. When I was just 6 me, Andy and her dad went fishing off the rocks. We were hiking to get to the spot. Me and Andy were being stupid and I just started laughing at her, my foot slipped and I fell 8 feet into the water. Each time I could feel myself slipping away with each moment that ticked by. I kept kicking and screaming under the water trying to get up. He saved me. But what I am trying to say is you will always be there to protect her. Won't you?" I said looking up at him.  
His face was hard and he nodded. "Always"

"Then Quil, that's all the matter. You always will be there for her when ever she needs you." I smiled patting his back, and bent down slowly to peck Claire on the cheek. "I will see you later Quil" I waved, he looked better.  
Seth was at the door, a smile on his face as he reached his hand out for me. Together we stepped out of the room and into the hospitals hallway.  
"Is Emily alright Seth?"  
"She is fine. The docter said it was premature labour. She's going to be okay."

"Uh-oh" I said, grabbing Seth's hand.  
"What?"  
"Something's wrong with Andy. I can feel it. She can't breath. She's in a elevator. It's stuck" I said, I could feel it. I could hear her heart I could see Paul and Leah in the corner and Embry trying to comfort her, to help her breath.  
"How do you know?"  
"I can feel it, I can see it"  
I just let my senses take over so I could find her.  
My feet stopped at the first elevator there.  
"Andy, Leah, Paul, Embry!" I called up, hopefully they can hear me.  
"Quin?" Leah said "Can you like go get some help, we're stuck here. And there's something wrong with Andy. She can't breath!"

"How'd you know?" Seth asked me, looking wondrously at me.  
Shrugging "Just go get help for them" I said rushing him.  
"Embry, start singing to her" I advised.  
"What?"  
"Just start singing something calming. It will calm her down. She is having an anxiety attack. She thinks she is dieing. She's not."  
"Oh um.." He started. "I'm in a elevator and I'm singing. Yeah I-"  
"I said sing not scare her even more"  
"Shit. I don't know what to sing"  
Then I smiled as he began.

"In the Jungle,  
the mighty jungle,  
the lions sleeps tonight.  
In the jungle,  
the quiet jungle,  
the lions sleeps tonight" Leah helped out with the "A wem bawa's"

"Ah weeeee, uh boom bumb bumb ba way" Paul sung, making me laugh"

In the Jungle,  
the mighty jungle,  
the lions sleeps tonight.  
In the jungle,  
the quiet jungle,  
the lions sleeps tonight"

"Is it working" I asked  
"Yeah, she is laughing now"  
"Good, I am stopping. I sound like an idiot" Leah said.  
"A very cute idiot" Paul said out loud.

* * *

**Jacob & Jared**

'That demented bitch is finally dead!' Jacob said to his fellow werewolves.  
And together they choroused in a howl that only held celebration.  
They could smell the stench, and with the okay from Dr Cullen the went after it so it would be no disturbances from any vampires. As they grew closer they could hear the voices of Paul, Leah and Embry singing.  
'What the hell' was all Jared could say.

* * *

**Lol, so do you like it? MERRY XMAS MY LOYAL READERS AND EVERYONE ELSE ;) Hope you have a good day.  
Bye for now :)**


	25. Chapter 25 Blood Red Eyes

****

****

Hey everyone, I hope you have an awesome New Years Day, what are your resolutions? Mine is to read 100 books before the next year. I will start right on 12.00 am. Lol.

* * *

"I'm fine everyone. I swear" Emily promised looking at us. Sam was holding her right hand that had a hospital bracelet. "The docter said I'd be fine. I just can't get stressed to much, because it'll lead to the baby being premature" She said like she was bored. "I just want to go home. Hospital food is disgusting" Her face was scrunched up in horror and distaste.  
But as she said that docter Cullen came in. From what I've heard he is suppose to be the best docter in this state. Next to me I could feel Embry and Sam stiffen, Embry's arm's going around me protectively.  
"Emily Young. Hi I'm Docter Cullen." he said extending his hand to Emily. She hesitantly shook it but flinching as she touched his hand. Why is he cold?  
"Sorry about that" He apologized sincerely. "I have the results back. The head docter said that you have to stay a week for observation. You have hypertension-"  
"What's that?" Me and Quin asked in unison.  
"Hypertension is high blood pressure"  
"Uh" We said, nodding at the exact same time.  
"Have you been experiencing headaches?" Docter Cullen asked Em  
"Yeah"  
"Fatigue?"  
"Yes"  
"Blurry Vision at time?"  
"Sometimes"

"Okay, those are the classic signs of hypertension. Sometimes individuals with severe or chronic high blood pressure experience headache, dizziness, fatigue, or blurry vision. These are danger signs, and medical help should be sought immediately. People with lesser degrees of blood pressure elevation may experience sleep disturbances, emotional upset, or a dry mouth. Any questions?"  
"Yeah I have one!" I said, grabbing the attention of everyone.  
"Does she really have to stay in for a week. Don't observations only last a night?"  
"No, those are 'over night observations'. This is a full week to keep track of blood sugar, blood pressure things like that."  
I groaned, along with Sam and Leah. "Well this sucks" I said shaking my head that was in Embrys Chest from when he wrapped his arms around me.  
"I guess I will leave you to it, unless you have anymore questions"  
"No"  
"No"  
"Nope"  
"Okay, if you need anything just press that button and their will be a nurse to attend to you"  
"Thanks" Emily frowned. "Well that sucks" She grumbled once docter Cullen left the room. "I am in here for 7 stinking days."  
"Hey, I will stay here with you" Sam smiled faintly taking Emily's other hand.  
"But whose going to look after the girls?"  
"I will, don't worry about them Em. I will make sure they don't burn down the house" Smiled Leah, sitting where Sam was sitting before.

"Thanks Leah. So what's this I hear about a stuck elevator? I heard 4 people were stuck" Emily honestly had no idea that Me, Embry, Leah and Paul were stuck in there. "I wonder if they're out yet"  
"I sure hope so" I grumbled.  
"Yeah. We heard a lot of singing coming from out of that elevator." Jared said smirking at Leah, Paul and Embry.  
"Well what were they suppose to do Jared, I am scared of elevators. I thought I was going to die in there" I wanted to hit him.  
"Oh please, what are you going to die from? It's not like you're going to die of not enough oxygen."  
"I thought I was going to starve to death!"  
He was laughing, I would honestly laugh if he pissed himself.  
"Ah, so it was you 4 then?"  
"Ye-"  
"Excuse me, visiting times are over. Only one person can stay here overnight with miss Young." Said a blonde nurse.

"Oh, here are the keys. And please, please do not burn down my house. Please"  
Rolling my eye's I said "Emily, please. We're not that stupi-"  
"AND absolutely nothing M rated. Keep it clean." That time she looked at the boys, well more like glaring. "Now be good and listen to what Leah say's she is incharge. And when I get home I expect the house to be as clean as it was when we left. Okay?"  
"Yes Emily" We chorused.  
"Good, now be good. Bye guys"  
"Bye Emily" I said carefully walking up to her and hugging her gently to me.  
"Bye. Sleep tight" She said squeezing me.  
Nodding I said a quick "You to Em!" Then I waved a quick goodbye to Sam.

Each of the boys' said their goodbyes while Quin hugged Emily, squeezing her shoulders only a little bit.  
"Bye Guys" Sam said, hugging Emily and kissing her scared cheek. He just kept planting kisses there making her giggle.  
Smiling I took Embrys hand in mine, walking out together. You can see how much Sam loves Emily it's thriving in there kisses, in there hugs in the way they look at each other.  
"Can we see Claire before we leave?" I asked looking at them.  
"Sure if the nurse allows us"  
Smiling the nurse said "You got ten minutes, okay?"  
And together we walked into Claires room which convienently was right next to Emilys.  
And once again we saw docter Cullen who was talking to Quil, Claires mom was in Australia. We haven't got the chance to contact her yet.  
"Andy!" Quil said running up to me and spinning me around hugging me. "Thank you so much. You saved her"

Smiling I hugged him back. "It was nothing Quil. I love Claire. I wasn't going to let her die"  
"That was a brave thing you done. Not very many people would have the guts to do that to a little girl" Dr Cullen said praising me in my efforts.  
"Thank you Dr Cullen."  
"Oh it's Carlisle" He smiled. "It's okay to take her home. Nothing with nuts is to be consumed."  
"Trust me" Quil said "I will be removing anything that has nuts in that house or putting them up really high"  
"Oh, another thing. I have these two for you Andy and one for Claire." He held up to epi-pens to each of us.  
"What's this?" Quil asked.  
"It's a needle with adrenaline in it. EpiPen and EpiPen Jr Auto-Injectors (0.3 and 0.15 mg epinephrine) are for the emergency treatment of severe allergic reactions -anaphylaxis- caused by allergens, exercise, or unknown triggers; and for patients who are at increased risk for these reactions. EpiPen and EpiPen Jr Auto-Injectors are designed for you to use immediately in an emergency, to treat an allergic reaction fast and give you time to get to a hospital or medical center. EpiPen and EpiPen Jr Auto-Injectors are not a substitute for emergency medical treatment." He said giving us the full description.

"Sorry, I don't speak docter" Quin said next to me, causing me to laugh and Dr Cullen smile in amusement.  
"Quin, what he just said in translation: Epipens are a emergency treatment for those get anaphylaxis or other dangerous allergens."  
"Oh. You nerd"  
Rolling my eye's I bumped her with my waist.  
"So she can go home?"  
"She can, you just have to sign the forms out there. And then she is free to go"  
"Thanks" Quil said, scooping a sleeping Claire in his arm's. He said it sincerely.  
"You're welcome" He mumbled with a smile, walking out of the room.

"So, is Emily getting out?" Quil whispered.  
"No, next week. Leah is 'baby sitting' me and Quin"  
"I'm not baby sitting, I'm just.. Observing your behaviour and making sure you do not burn the house down slash enjure yourself or each other"  
"Why would we enjure each other or ourselves?" We asked together.  
"I don't know why. But you two are always fuc- I mean mucking around" She was about to say fucking until some old lady looked at her horrified. "Opps" She smirked turning to face me and Quin who were trying our hardest not to laugh.  
"I'm taking the emergency exit. Screw it" Who cares if I have to walk down 200 stairs? I don't. And by the way I just saw those stairs why didn't I see them before? Perhaps I should be using my glasses. Huh..  
"What are you doing?" Embry asked grabbing my hand.  
"Well I don't want a repeat of last time. You can take the elevator or come with me. Your choice but. I. Am. Not. Going. In. That. Elevator" I said clearly.  
"I'm coming"  
"Me to"  
"Me Three"  
"Us five" Quil said joking"  
So we all ended up walking down the stairs, Quil's arms around Claire in a tight embrace.

* * *

"Leah!" I called. "The movie is starting!".  
We decided to put in a movie, though the boys decided to put in Friday the 13th - Crystal Lake- so now we have to endure an hour and a half of peoples heads being chopped of. And I hate scary movies. Joy, I will be jumping the whole way through.  
"I don't want to!"  
"To bad, if we have to then you do to! Bring popcorn" Groaning she came into the room with like 15 bags of popcorn, not exaggerating either.  
Quil decided to take Claire to bed so she didn't have to watch this, good choice.  
"She doesn't have to if she don't want to!" Paul growled.  
"Don't Yell at Andy!" Embry snarled.  
"You are acting like a bunch of baby's! Stop it now. I will watch the god damn movie" Leah said, glaring at the both of them as she took a seat on the ground a pillow in her hands.  
Paul sighed a groan escaping his lips.  
"Great" Jacob groaned. "The movie is starting" I don't think he was a big fan of these movies either.

Watching the screen a flash of lightning erupted outside, illuminating the room for what seemed to be hours was really only seconds. "Great, and my guess is it's Friday the 13th on a thunderous day?" I asked turning to the boys who nodded.  
"Oh great something else to scare us" I grumbled shaking my head.  
But as soon as I said that Embry whispered in my ear "Don't worry, I'll protect you" And then his arm's were around me a blue mink blanket around us.  
I couldn't help but smile as he said that.  
"It's been three minutes and somebody is already dead" Jacob grumbled "This movie is so stupid."  
"Shut up" The room chorused together in a so-not-to-be- repeated unison.  
But that just made us all laugh, even Kim who was terrified of scary movies was laughing in Jareds lap. Whose movie is this any ways? It's not Emily's. Maybe Sam's.

This movie even had Leah jumping and the boys'. Right now she is in Paul's arms just staring at the screen with a blank expression. Kim fell asleep in Jareds arm's just 10 minutes ago and was awakened by Quin screaming at the screen "Don't go into the bathroom you dumb whore" who knows she probably woke Claire up to. That 'dumb whore' ended up getting bathroom racks in her back. Ouch.  
Leah let her head drop in the scruff of Paul's neck, making him smile and tighten his embrace around her. I think he really loves her. As he looked down he was looking at her with such a loving expression it made me crumble. It's a look I have been receiving from Embry a lot. But the thing that made me smile the most was when Leah looked up. She looked into Paul's eye's with the same expression and they were leaning in, getting ready to kiss until a clap of thunder made her jump in his lap. Frowning Leah sighed but then bit her lip, you could just see a blush as she got off of Paul's lap. He ran up the stairs. Ohh. Ohh I get it. Ewe.

I don't think anyone saw what happened to make him go up the stairs except me who was close to laughing. So I put my head on Embry's chest and started giggling soundlessly. "Are you crying?" Embry asked concerned.  
Then every ones eye's were on me.  
"No" I managed to get out. "Never mind" That just made Leah blush more the blanket that was near her was now covering her and her face.

* * *

"Goodnight everyone." Leah said waving goodbye to Jared, Kim, Jacob and a sad Seth as he waved goodbye to my girl Quin.  
Embry, Quil and Paul decided to stay with us.  
"Alright, Quin, Andy you two in the room that you two share. Quil, you're with Claire. Embry... Ah.." She trailed off.  
"I've got the lounge I'm guessing"  
"Yep"  
"Okay" He shrugged. "Wait where are you and Paul sleeping?"  
"In the spare room"  
"Together?" He asked wagging his eyebrows.  
"I don't find you amusing Embry. Go to bed and shut up"  
"Ooh, someone got told!" I giggled, laughing at Embry as I walked to my room hand in hand with Quin. "Goodnight all!"  
There was a chorus of goodnights as me and Quin walked to bed.

* * *

**Third Person's view**

Andy fell asleep next to Quin who was sleeping soundly.

Leah fell asleep in Paul's arm's, he couldn't sleep as he looked down at her, a smile went amongst his lips. How could he sleep when there was such a beautiful goddess right in front of his eye's? Leah was wearing her favourite pyjama choice. Long pyjama pants and her daisy duck night top. She found herself dreaming, dreaming about herself and Paul.  
While all that was going on Embry couldn't help but dream about Andy, the one he loves. The one he would marry, the one he would do anything for.

Andy's body was unresponsive as she got up out of her bed, making just enough noise to capture the attention of Quin. "Andy? What are you doing?"  
Mindlessly Andy responded, looking straight ahead, her eye's glassy.  
Quin knew from experience that she was on the verge of a sleepwalk, so getting her slippers on she followed Andy, trailing quietly behind her. Paul couldn't hear a thing he was to enveloped in Leah.

Andy walked out the door just leaving it wide open for the winter chill to spill inside of the room, Embry shivering as he slept with not one clue of what was going on before him, if he knew he'd stop them from going outside alone at this time of night, especially with vampires roaming around La Push at times.

Quin grabbed a lighter, the only thing she could find that produced light. Slowly she walked out the door running after Andy. She had hardly any sight of her until the rustling of her steps gave her away.  
"Fuck" Quin grumbled as she tripped on a fallen branch. Groaning, she got right up again following Andy, the lighter she had in her hand was now in her pocket.  
She could feel herself shake from the cold, wishing she brought a jacket. 'Well' she thought 'It's to late to go back now and get a jacket' and besides she couldn't leave her best friend out here for the dead. Anything can happen in a second.  
But as they got deeper into the forest Quin couldn't help but think back to that movie with Jason how he would roam around the woods with his machete in hand ready to hack someone up.  
"Oh my god" She cried, her hands going to her face. She just noticed how far into the forest they really were. How far they were from civilisation and she had no idea where she was, she had no idea how many turns they took. She didn't know if she was heading North, South, East or West.

Leah got up in the night thirst thriving, her throat dry. Yawning she got up carefully so she wouldn't wake up Paul. She knew she was already loving him. She knew that she would one day want to marry him to be his wife. She would do anything for him, be anything for him as long as he was happy then so was she. "Leah?" Paul mumbled. He could see her walking away. Walking away from him.  
"Yeah Paul?" She asked softly turning around.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm just going to get a drink"  
"I'll come with you" He yawned getting up and taking her hand in his. She couldn't help but feel this was right. Both hands fit perfectly together.

As they walked down Leah couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. She stopped walking, and Paul stopped to.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Something isn't right. Something feels wrong" She said, walking into Emily's room. She saw Claire and Quil sleeping soundly. Furrowing her eyebrows she walked into Quin and Andy's room.  
"They're not there. Where are they?"  
Paul was wondering the same thing.  
Flicking on random lights she came into the lounge room only to see Embry fast asleep on the lounge, the door slightly ajar, the wind flooding the room.  
"Why is the door opened. I locked it before I went to bed" Leah was getting worried. "Embry wake up" She said shaking Embry.

Quin knew it was time to wake Andy, if they went any further anything could happen. "Andy" She said softly "Andy. Andy. ANDY!" She yelled.  
And just like that she awoke, screaming her wrath, her hands flying up hitting Quin in the nose. "Fuck" Quin cursed, clutching her nose in her hand. This isn't the first time this happened. She remembered way back when she was only 12. She found Andy walking at night, and she made the mistake of waking her up. Andy broke her leg by accident. But alls fair Quin broke Andy's when she was only 7.  
Quin could feel the bleeding coming, drops of blood going on the forest floor and over her shirt.  
"Shit!" Andy yelled going over to Quin. "I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to, I didn't know" Quin could see the tears coming out of Andy's eye's and she broke. She was easily forgiven.  
"It's fine Andy, you couldn't help it. We just got to get out of here in the mean time."  
"Where are we?" Andy asked confused. She couldn't see the walls of her comfort zoned room. She saw the dangers of the woods.  
"In the forest."  
Andy knew what to do in situations like these. You had to listen closely for a stream and follow it until you got to land.

"Shh" Andy mumbled putting her finger to her lips. "Listen"  
At first Andy couldn't hear a thing, she could only hear the silence of forest. Nothing crawling on the floor. But then she could hear it. A stream or river of some sort. "Theres water"  
"And" Quin said, her voice up a notch. She could feel the fear. "Theres a person. A person with blood red eye's"

* * *

Ouch, so there you go.  
And BTW that wasn't a dreaming scene. Merry Xmas and have a happy new year!


	26. Chapter 26 The Blackness Consumes Me

It was the moment that changed my life. The eye's, the coldness of his skin. In someways it will haunt me until the day I die. My life was some what normal, as far as I was concerned there was no such thing as vampires or werewolves. I was just a normal girl growing up in a normal town. But as I held onto Quin I knew this wasn't a human we were dealing with, something far more then that. It was something else something bigger then that. Quin was in my arm's just looking at it in horror like this was her worst nightmare. I know one thing, this was my worst nightmare. Just staring at his mans red eye's. The beauty of him was scaring me. No human is that utterly beautiful. No human is that white. No human can make you scream just by looking in there eye.  
"What are you?" I asked stepping back with Quin in my arm's.  
"Your worst nightmare" That was his reply.  
"You're not wrong there" If I was going down, I wasn't going down with out a fight. I wasn't going to let this creature bring me down. I wasn't going to let it scare me away.  
As we stepped back he followed by taking a step forward.

"You demented bastard, you egotistic prick let us go!"  
He laughed, a shrill ringing of a bell it seemed like. He wasn't going to let us go, he was going to keep us with him, he would over power us no matter how hard we tried to get away from him. He looked like he was made out of diamonds. The hardest thing in the world to break. The hardest thing to shatter.  
"You're not getting away. You're not going to survive this. I can smell it, I can smell the blood lingering in your veins. It's to sweet to pass up, to beautiful"  
"What are you, you freak? A fucking vampire?" Me and Quin said in unison stepping back.  
"You know, if you to stop fighting it and just realise you're going to die, the better. It's better if you don't fight it"  
"Is it just me or does that sound like something that came out of Friday The 13th when Jasons mother's head got chopped of by that machete?"  
"No, that was the line. You know you're pathetic, you can't even some up with your own lines. You have to get it from bad movies?" I shook my head in embarrasment from him. "You're really no good at this"

He growled, baring teeth. They looked rasar sharp. I honestly don't want to find out how they feel against my skin. Backing away I knew this idiot meant buisness. Hopefully he kills me fast. Screw what I said about dieing with out a fight.  
"Do you think we're going to die?" I asked Quin.  
The chances are actually very high of it happening, I mean look at this physchopath. He is mentally challanged." She grumbled.  
And that seemed to be the last thing I heard before I pushed Quin out of the man's way. She was the attraction to this beast. He wasn't getting her. Ever. I saw the blackness. The last thing I felt were teeth sinking into my exposed neck. The last thing I remembered thinking were the words "I love you Embry" and then there were pictures of me and Quin. I could feel myself fading, fading into the darkness. I felt safe, I couldn't help but feel safe. It was like I was in the arm's of my father again. In my mind I opened my eye's, I was in my old purple room, a light shining over head. I could hear him talking to me.  
"Come on damn it! Breath!" Then I felt something on my chest, sending electricity.

As I drifted I could hear him whispering something in my ear. It was like he never left, it was like he was to busy being my dad. "Wake up, get up. Don't give up. You'll be okay"  
I was drifting away and fast.  
My body was fighting, my brain was fighting. My whole body was fighting. I was fighting to hear Embry's voice, to feels his arm's around me. I was fighting for Quin, my girl who was always by my side through the good times and even the bad times. I was fighting for Emily who was going to be a mother of two twins. I was fighting to see them. I was fighting for my new family. I couldn't leave so many loved ones behind me. People who would always be there for me.

As I fought I could hear voices. It was Embry's. His voice heart broken.

"Please Andy, wake up" Then he carried on, talking to me. Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I get up and just hug him or kiss away his tears that I could feel landing on my hand?  
"Andy, I love you so, so, so much. Why wasn't I there? Why couldn't I hear you walk out? I would've stopped you. I just love you so much. I miss you so much. I hate that you're not comprehensive. Before you I was so sad. I was dealing with my mother who was always so angry. I didn't know who my father was, It was a choice between 3 people who my father was. I hated that I was just a kid who was thrown around like I meant nothing to anyone. I hated that I was a kid of a home wrecking mother. It hurt me. And deep down I always wished I didn't even have a father. But since you, you've always been able to put a smile on my face. You're always able to make my heart beat. I just don't know what to do with out you. Please, please don't leave me. I honestly don't know what I'd do" His words sent a smile in my mind. Over the top of his voice I could hear beeping. Where am I, I felt like asking.

* * *

"How is she doing?" It was Quins voice that I could hear. Her voice had hope in it.  
"She is doing better. A lot better then yesterday. It's safe to say she will be okay. I wouldn't be surprised if she can't hear us right now."  
"Do you know when she will wake up?"  
"It's hard to say"  
I could hear her sighing, but I sensed a nod. "Can I stay with her?" She wondered, a pleading voice.  
"Of course"  
Then just like that I felt her hand in my unresponsive hand. Holding it tightly in hers.

"Oh Andy!" She cried. "I can't believe you did that. FOR ME! You could've died, and it would've all been my fault. I hate that, I hate how you did that. Why didn't you just let him attack me? Huh! Why?" Then I felt her head hit my stomach gently as she cried her tears into my stomach. "I feel so horrible! I- I." Then she broke down. I tried my hardest to move but all I got out of it was a twitch, capturing her attention. "Can you hear me? Andy? If you can do that again" I tried and tried to just move my hand, and again all I could get was another twitch. And why does she think that I would allow him to hurt her? If I died, I would be happy that I saved my sister. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry!" She cried, bawlling her eye's out. Tears dropping onto me. "It's my fault. My whole fault. All you ever done was protect me from my own stupidity. All those times I fell into the water, you always jumped in to save me. And even that time you jumped 15 metres just to get me out of that river. Or even the time I felt and broke my leg, you carried me the whole way to the docter. You've always been there for me. You're the best friend a girl could ask for. And I hardly ever tell you that enough. Just please wake up! I will do anything!" Then like that I felt her lips against my cheek. "Wake up" She said once again. "I will be back later. I promise you" Then that was what I heard until I felt the blackness again, beeping buzzers heard once again though louder and more persistent.

* * *

Ouch. So any way. I just want to clear a few things up:

She can hear.  
It was a docter who said 'breath damn it'  
It was docter Cullen who sucked venom out of her. Big thanks to him.  
And she can hear, but she doesn't know when she drifts off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27 The Promises

**Hey , so I hope you liked the last chapter. So here is another one. I promise there will be more Embry and Andy moments very soon. Now this is a 3rd persons view. And there is no way I could kill off Quin or Andy. No way. I love them, don't you? I think they're stronger together as one. They're so tightly bound. They made a promise which I will go into more through this chapter. Now I'm not so sure about how many chapters are left. I thought I'd be stopping at 25. But nope. Have a awesome New Year, and I hope you had a really cool Christmas. What did you all get? I got an Ipod that I absolutely love! I am listening to it now. I got some other stuff to. What's your New Years Resolution? Mine is to read 100 books before January the 1st 2012. So I got ONE year to read 100 books. Well here it is.**

* * *

The alarm's went off, motioning to nurses that something was happening, something that they had better attend to, and quickly for a life could be lost.  
Embry got off of the chair provided by the hospital, trying to get to room, trying to get to her. Jared and Jacob pulled him back. "Stop, stop Embry." Jared whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jared knew that if this was him in Embry's postion he wouldn't be able to handle it, he'd be crying. But he had to be strong for Embry, who just broke down in Jared's arm's.  
"Embry" Quin said walking over to him, tears were streaming down her face. "Come here" She knew she needed to be comforted along with him. "It's not your fault. It's mine. If I never said what I said none of this would've happened" She was slowly breaking as she hugged him gently. "It's not your fault" She whispered once again before releasing him.  
She couldn't help but feel sad and angry that she was the reason her best friend was in hospital, that her sister was in here. She thought it was her fault, when really she had no idea that, that thing was a vampire who was going to kill them no matter what, slowly she fell apart, almost falling to the hopsitals ground before Seth catched her, craddeling her to his chest. "It wasn't your fault. It's okay Quin" He said slowly, rocking her.  
"It was, if I didn't say that-"  
"Shh... It's not your fault Quin. It's not" He sighed. He hated her feeling like this, he hated her thinking that this was all her fault.

Andy's body was laying lifeless on the table, her heart beat a straight line. Nothing was working in her body. Her heat wasn't beating. Her precious lungs not producing air for her to breath. She was simply dead. Docter Jensen hated this part, he hated watching a person who has been through so much just die, drifting away into nothing.  
"4.30, put that down Kirsty" He sighed, recording the time of death.  
"Yes sir" Kirsty had tears in her eye's, she hated this part of the job. Now she can't even remember why she took it. Sure she got the graditude of helping people, but sometimes people got to attatched.

Slowly docter Jensen walked out of the room, a solem expression on his face as he went out to tell Andy's family that she was no longer with them.  
Embry looked up as he came out of the room, hoping that everything was okay. Everything had to be okay, didn't it?"  
"I'm sorry" Those were the two words that sent Embry into an uncontrollable frenzy of tears along with Quin who cried into Seth's chest. Everyone had tears in their eye's. Leah crying in Paul's chest. The only one who wasn't was Claire who didn't understand what was going on, but as she saw the ones' she loved crying she started crying to. She was confused. Emily was lying in the hospital bed crying in Sam's arm's. He was the one who had to tell Emily that her sister died. He didn't want to but he had to. He hated seeing her cry. He hated it.

Then once again the monitors went off, motioning to the nurse and docters that her heart was beating once again. And like that, they saw Dr Cullen running as fast as fast as a human could go, Docter Jensen running behind him.

* * *

Docter Cullen had a smile on his face as he walked out of the door. "She is going to be okay, she had a bit of internal bleeding. We fixed that. Her wounds are excessive. Her legs are broken in 3 places. She needed 10 stitches on her right leg, the scare on her neck and one near her leg going up. She will need to be in a wheel chair for about 6 weeks as her legs heal. But over then that she is going to be just fine. Before there was a complication with her heart. We don't know what, it just stopped."  
"Can we see her?" Embry and Quin asked with hope as they looked up at Dr Cullen.  
"Only one person at a time" He smiled.  
"Embry, you can go" Quin mumbled into Seth's chest. Even though she wanted to be in there with her, she knew that Embry had to. She could see how much Embry loved Andy just by looking at the two. She liked that, she wished someone would love her like Embry loved Andy or Sam loved Emily. What she didn't know is that someone already did. Seth. Seth loved her already, he just didn't want to say anything, to scare her away.  
Quin could tell that she already liked Seth, and deep down she knew that like was really love. The first time she layed eye's on Seth she could feel her heart bubbling in her chest, even now she could feel it ready to explode. She was happy that Andy was alive, that she was going to stay that way. She loved Andy.

Embry walked slowly into Andy's room. A feeling of dread as he saw her on the bed. She looked so helpless as she layed there, tubes in inside her, persistent beeping radiating in the room echoing. He hated seeing his imprint just lying there unresponsive. He hated the feeling that she was so deep in a sleep that she couldn't awake from yet. Slowly layed his head next to her arm.  
"I love you so much Andy. I promise as soon as you wake up I'll do anything you want. Not that I wouldn't before. I will get you anything you want. Buy you anything. I just want you to get better. I want to hold you in my arm's without wondering if I am hurting you. I want to kiss you without thinking I am hurting you. I just need you Andy" Deep down Embry was thinking about asking her to marry him as soon as she awoke. But wondering if it was to soon. They've been together for about 6 months. Should he wait longer?

Andy could hear every word Embry was saying, and she tried her hardest to reply, to move. She wanted to kiss him to, to tell him she was going to be okay that he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. She loved him.  
The only thing that seemed to be calming her down was the voice of his. The angelic voice that she has loved since day one. She wanted to see those beautiful brown eye's of his. She didn't want to have to just keep imagining them.

* * *

Three day's later everything was in the clear. She was going to be absolutely fine. The only thing they were waiting for was the awaking of her. Each time she tried to wake up she failed miserably. Or any time she tried moving her hand the only thing she got was a twitch. It seemed that her hands didn't want to move, her body wanted her to suffer or something.  
Each day she heard the promises Embry would make. She would smile inwardly, wishing that the smile was really on her face, but it never showed anyone. Every day Quin would come in and apologise every day. She would listen as she heard Quin's cries. She would wish she could just hug her, telling her everything was okay.

But the one thing that got Andy to really explode with happiness was the one were Embry said about their wedding how it would be like. He told in a story form, a form so beautiful and funny that she could just spread it all around. In her memory she replayed it.

_"Andy, I promise that I will marry you one day. I love you so much. It hards to not. I promise it will be magical, hopefully like this." Then like that Embry began to tell the story of how he would propose and then how they would eventually marry and have children.  
It would be on Valentines day, the snow would be falling down softly. My nerves play up as I look at you, hesitant. Wondering whether or not you will accept or leave me feeling like crap. Telling you how much I love you I pull out a ring, a ring that I know you will love."  
"The question comes out in a muffled sound. 'If you would give me the chance I will do absolutely anything. If you accept I know that I will be the happiest man alive. I will keep you in my arm's when you are cold. I will kiss your tears away whenever you're sad. I will hug you when you're angry at me or anybody else. Every day I will tell you how much I love you. How much I need you. How much you mean to me. I promise. Will you Marry me? I promise I will make you the happiest person in the world'. And with hoping you say yes, you do. You wrap your arm's around me, telling me you love me to and you keep repeating 'yes' with so much peace and grace and happiness."_

"Then after we plan everything we get married. As you walk down the isle I can't help but think about how beautiful you are. How graceful you look as you walk down the isle. Claire as the flower girl, Quil by her side as she puts purple soft coloured roses on the ground. The sun shining down on us, the ocean making the beautiful noises it does. Sea shells of all colours scattered around on the ground of all colours. Then out of no where white butterflies are around us. And softly I smile as you come and stand beside me. Then we say ours vows and we both say 'I do'.

"As we get a little older we have kids, and as you sleep in my arm's we get awoken by little feet jumping on our bed. We smile together as we look at each other, we grab them, tickling them, listening to them laugh together we smile, watching them laugh, little tinkling laughs. Then I listen to you giggle, and we kiss pasionately until the moment gets ruined by them saying 'ewe, or yucky'. Then as you giggle you take them in your arm's and kiss there foreheads promising that one day that they will be kissing their soul mates as they grow older. Andy I promise I will make you happy" 

He didn't know at the time that Quin against the door, listening to every word he said to Andy. She felt heart melting, 'how romantic' she sighed in her mind.

He kissed Andy's lips, just a brush. It was like a feather touching the skin softly.  
"Quin" Embry said surprised, a blush on his cheeks.  
"I thought it was sweet, the story. I am so glad you two are going out. I know you will make her happy and I just want to say thank you. I know you will protect her, especially when I couldn't. I just wished I knew she was going to do that, I would've pushed her out of the way, I wouldn't of let her do that"  
"Quin" Embry sighed sitting next to her. "I guess it wasn't your fault. Remember what they told you? About vampires? He was going to do it either way. He smelt the blood from your nose." They had to tell Quin what it was, though Seth didn't tell her anything about imprinting, he didn't want to scare her away.

"When me and Andy were 6" Quin started, turning to Embry, her knees to her chest, her arm's wrapping around them. "We made a pact, a promise I guess. The promise was that we would always be there for each other, we would be there when we need it. That's why I moved to La Push in the first place. For her. I thought she'd be so alone, but she met you. We promised that when we got old enough we would live together, that we'd never be apart ever. I just love her so much. So Embry in saying that. If you ever hurt my sister I will chop off your dick" Then like that she got up, patting his back. "I love you Embry, and I know you won't hurt her. I love you as a brother any way."

Andy hearing every word finally felt strong enough to awake. And as she awoke she smiled.


	28. Chapter 28 The Secrete Uncovered

As she awoke she looked up at the digital clock beside her, the time 12:00 the date reading my the day of Andy's birthday. Finally 17, she smiled faintly. As she smiled she could hear voices coming into the room. "I just wish Andy would be awake for her birthday" Said a sad Quin. A sad and broken Quin that over the days has been cry and holding Andy's hand.  
"Andy!" Embry smiled running up to her, still looking so helpless as she layed open the hospital bed, both legs in cast.  
Slowly he kissed her gently, his lips upon hers, brushes of feathers almost.  
Quin looked at Andy her eye's looked weak, she just looked so fragile as she layed on the bed. Slowly, she could feel tears trailing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Andy!" Quin mumbled, her voice effected by the sobs that escaped.  
"Quin, come here" Andy said, she hated seeing her like this, and thinking it was her fault, she hated it. "Quin, it's not your fault. I would not let anyone hurt you. I love you. I'm glad it's me here and not you" Andy hugged her, not even wincing at the sharp pains it sent her. "Am I hurting you?" Quin sobbed.

"I'm fine" Andy had lied, but Quin knew Andy to well to know she really was in pain, that she was faking it. Embry standing behind her, a look of relief of his face.  
"Andy" He muttered, his arm's going around her so gently that she barely felt it. "I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so glad you're better. You're better aren't you?"  
"I feel fine Embry. Barely any pain" That was slightly true, she was under so much drugs she could barely feel the persistent stinging.  
And like that everyone was out of the room, saying how glad they were that she awake. That they were glad she was okay.

"I heard everything you said. Especially the part about us getting married and having kids and how you propose, they now it won't be such a surprise" Andy smiled, her heart plummeting in her chest as he looked down blushing. "Embry, look at me. Please" She smiled, her finger going underneath his chin, bringing it up to her. "Don't be embarrased, I thought it was so sweet and cute. And I love you, and I want to have your kids. I honestly do Em" Then like that she pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly. But Embry pulled back, making her frown. "I'm sorry I just don't want to hurt you" He said, kissing her nose gently.

"You're to important to me Andy. I love you to much to hurt you. I will never hurt you. Never. I promise"  
Smiling she took his hand in hers, holding it to her heart. "When I first come here Em, I was so broken. You helped. A lot. And I love you so much. You were there for me. All of the time" She said pressing her lips to his.

"Andy, there is something I need to tell you."  
"Yes Embry?"  
"I'm a werewolf" And like that Quin came into the room, glaring at Embry.  
"Nice way to say it, she is going to be so scared now"  
Andy just stared at him, eye's wide. "I'm sorry what?" She looked at both Quin and Embry, looking for an explanation.

"Embry seriously." Quin said shaking her head at him.  
Slowly she walked to Andy's side, softly taking her hand in his. Telling her the way she wished Sam, Seth and Leah had told her. She told her as quietly as she could.  
Embry looked down at the two of them, talking softly. He saw how much they cared for each other, and even how much Andy loved him.

He knew how attached the girls are, he knew that they still wanted to live together, and if that's what Andy wanted than that is what she would get.  
"Don't be afraid baby, he won't hurt you. He loves you, that much I can see" Then like that Quin kissed Andy on the cheek and hugged Embry on her way out. "That's how a pro does it Embry" She said rolling her eye's.

And like that Andy smiled at Embry faintly. "Anything else you need to tell me?" And he continued on with the story of imprinting...

* * *

Next Chapter is a year later. -Yeah it'll be on her birthday exactly- And guys it's more than likely the last chapter... Maybe. If I get 7 reviews I will type 2 more chapter up. Okay ;) I know it's short, but next chapter will surely pay up for that.


	29. Chapter 29 Sticks and The Letter E

So I decided I would do two more chapters so here is one of them.

* * *

My 18 birthday didn't seem to be going to plan. Waves of nasua would over sweep me, making me end up over the toilet bowl, vomiting in to it. Embry, holding my hair back while Quin frowned, passing me a glass of water and my tooth brush. She began to wonder what I was eating. And if I was eating correctly. But I can't say the day was crap, because when Embry gave me his present I almost crumbled. He gave me a necklace, the pendent a 'E'. Smiling as he put it on. My hand brushed the pendent, holding it in my hand.

"Have you been over eating?" Quin questioned me, raising one eyebrow at me.  
"Quin, for the seventh time. No. No I haven't been over eating, no I haven't starved myself. I have been eating my usual amount." I grumbled, the echoing noise ringing throughout the bathroom. Then again I felt it, I could feel it coming right up again. This time Embry wasn't there to hold my hair back, it was Quin, rubbing my back just like Embry had done.  
Groaning I rinsed my mouth out, the left over taste washing down the drain as I spat it out, turning the tap on to rinse it down.  
"You seem fatter the usual. Maybe it's a food baby, or the flu"  
As she mentioned the word baby I automatically dropped the tooth paste I grabbed, it dropped to the floor with a small 'thud'

"What?" Quin questioned me. "What's wrong? You seem like you just found some 'shockin news or something" My mouth was wide open.  
"What's the date today Quin?"  
"Dude, it's 17th. It's your birthday numbnuts. You're officially 18."  
"My period is 2 months late, I've been vomiting, I've been eating a lot mor-"  
"But you said you've been eating the same"  
"So you wouldn't nag me about it"

"No, you couldn't be pregnant. Could you. I mean come on." It was fortunate that we were home alone, Emily and Sam at Emily's parents' house. The pack doing their normal duties. Seth and Quin become like an item. "You couldn't be, right?" She asked, taking a glance at me, as if looking for confirmation. "You've probably been stressed. You know with school, and that delayed it"  
"School has been fine, no homework, assignments."  
"Um, your menopausing"  
"To young"  
"You're not a girl"  
"I've got a vagina, I've been getting my period since I was 12"  
"You're becoming a werewolf"  
"Don't have the gene"  
"You could"  
"I don't"

Then she was silent, no more excuses she could come up with. She looked down at my stomach's then up at my boobs.  
"What are you doing?" I asked after 30 seconds of her looking to my stomach then to my chest.  
"Well pregnant women have huge boobs."  
"Stop looking, and besides that's late into the pregnancy"  
"When did you and Embry have sex?"  
"3 and a half months ago was the first and we haven't done it again" I blushed.  
"Okay let's good the symptoms. I bet you're not pregnant. It'll all be okay, you probably just have a flu. Let me feel your head" Then her hand went to my forehead. "You feel slightly hotter then normal"

* * *

"Okay" She started "I found a website"  
"Are you experiencing no period or lighter bleeding- yes you are"  
Rolling my eye's I nodded saying a quick 'no shit'  
"Temperature changes?"  
"Yes"  
"Breast and Nipple changes?"  
She looked at me raising an eyebrow, blushing I nodded.  
"Are you pissing more than usual?"  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"A question you should be answering"  
"Yes"  
"Bloating, cramps or back ache?"  
"Yes. But I thought the cramps were just menstrual ones"  
She continued like I never said anything. "You have got morning sickness"  
"Okay, these are fucked up. Let's go get a test"

"No!" I hissed, grabbing her arm to sit her down. "Jackson Riley works there. No way."  
Rolling her eye's she grabbed my arm. "Honey, is your Quin that stupid? We're going to Forks, a place no one really knows us. Just don't worry about it. Why are you worrying so much?"  
"Because! People will be saying stuff-"  
"Rolling her eye's she grabbed my hand pulling me gently up"  
"No one says anything. If anyone does I will tell them to go and get themselves fucked."

Sighing I took her hand. She drived.

* * *

"Okay, we're here" She chirped as closed her door, though I didn't I stayed in the car, my arm's crossed over my chest.  
"Get out. Come on you've got two seconds before I force you. And we both know we don't want that to happy my girly. So.."  
Glaring at her I got out, slamming the door behind me.  
"Hey! My door has feelings. What did she ever do to you? Hmm?" She asked, raising a perfect eyebrow for how many times today? 4-8.  
I looked down angrily. "Oh come on Andy. I am only joking. You know I am here for you, right? I always will be. We've still got a house to move into with the boys' right?" She smiled taking my hand in hers. "How many should we buy?"  
Shrugging I said a 'I don't know'. What if I am? Does that mean Embry is going to get pissed off? Be angry? Sad? Won't talk to me? Gah.. Would it be a boy or a girl? And what if I wasn't pregnant would I be happy or sad? I couldn't get these questions out of my head. I couldn't seem to shake it off.

After awhile the questions were like torments to me, I didn't even realise we were right in front of the tests. I was only aware we stopped.  
I became unresponsive until we arrived home, a bag filled with 3 tests.

"Alright, do your thing in there. You should have enough water to produce 3 test, you just drunk 4-"  
She was pushed out of the way by me who really had to pee. "Sorry Quin, I've really got to pee"  
She shut the door behind me. "Call me when you're done"

* * *

"Quin!" I called.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm finished, and I'm decent. You can come in now" Then the door was opened then closed, and on the ground was 3 tests sitting down innocently, silently Quin sat next to me, wrapping her arm's around me gently, my head in the crook of her neck.  
"Do you think everything will be okay if I am?"  
"Everything will be fine. Absolutely fine. I will not let anyone hurt you physically or emotionally. And if something does you always have me, I will be there always. You should no that. We will move into a house just like we planned, a porch swing out the back, flowers every where" She said, and to be honest I smiled at the thought. But every time I thought about it, Embry was always with the both of us.  
As the beeps went off, I froze. "We'll look when you're ready. I won't push you into this" She said gently, kissing my cheek, wrapping her arm's a touch tighter.  
My thoughts drifted..

I could see Embry and me with this little child craddeling it to us like you do to a newborn..

"I'm ready Quin" I said, taking her hand in mine, my other hand gently over the 'E' pendent. And together me and Quin peered down at the tiny sticks, each revealing it's answer to the both of us...


	30. Chapter 30 The Stick

Previously:

I could see Embry and me with this little child craddeling it to us like you do to a newborn..

"I'm ready Quin" I said, taking her hand in mine, my other hand gently over the 'E' pendent. And together me and Quin peered down at the tiny sticks, each revealing it's answer to the both of us...

* * *

My mouth was wide open as I looked down at the stick that read 'positive'. A place sign, showing us the results. As I stared down at it I couldn't help the tear that went down slowly, slowly dripping down, dropping onto my shirt. Not making a noise as it splashed. "Shh, come here Andy. You'll be okay, everything will be okay." As I crawled into her lap she craddeled me to her, my head in the crook of her neck. "We'll be fine." She mumbled kissing my forehead. I could feel tears going down my neck that weren't my own. They were Quin's. "You're going to be a mother Andy. A good one to." She smiled, hugging me tighter to her.

The tears that I found rolling down my cheeks were tears of the unknown. I didn't know if I was happy or sad, I didn't even know what to feel. "Go have a sleep, I will put these in our bin" Sighing, I got up nodding, as I walked slowly to the door I turned around to face Quin. "You're not going to tell anyone right?"  
Quin shook her head 'no'. "It's not my secret to tell Andy. It's yours' and besides I wouldn't do that. I love you. Now go to bed"  
Nodding I walked down the hall, my feet bare as I padded down the hall to enter my room. Over the years things changed. Emily gave birth to two beautiful children, Frankie and Joey. The first time I got to hold them they smiled, they smile in unison. Joe was meant to be a girl, but he wasn't. Emily laughed and said she had enough for awhile. And that one day soon she will have maybe one more. Ever since then I wondered what it'd be like to have a family, to have them on my own, to feed them, to make them smile. All of these plans revolved around Embry. I couldn't imagine it any different. Kim and Jared settled down, Kim decided that not just yet she wanted kids'. After all she is only 18. But I always imagined having a family at a young age. 18, always seemed to be the number. Though I never really told my dad that, I know he wouldn't of been to pleased to hear them. But as our family evolved, so did the little feet. Leah found out she was pregnant 4 months after Emily had her baby. She was surprised along with the rest of us. Paul was happy, he was overjoyed. Emily and Sam ended up getting married. Me and Embry seemed to be staying the same, though stronger in a way.  
As I layed myself on the bed I looked up at the ceiling once before I drifted off to sleep.

_Snow pellets dropped down to the Earth, a whisp of wind blowing my hair to states. As I walked I knew I was alone, the twigs snapping underneath my feet as I walked through the forest, my hand rubbing my swollen stomach. Worry was all over my face as I trailed as gently as I could through the forest. My steps as light as I possibly could make them. I could feel tears going down my face as I wondered through the forest. I wanted to give in, the only thing stopping me was the baby that was thriving in my stomach, I would continue no matter what. I would try to carry on. I would have to. As they found out, they left me. Everyone, Quin included. As I wondered there was a distinct snapping of a twig. A sound that echoed throughout the forest. My very pregnant body turned to see two blood red eye's starring back at me. A hiss escaping it's lip's as it glared at me. It came for me, lunging out of it's position. I could feel myself being knocked over, my back hitting the ground, twigs and stones poking into my back. My hands went on my stomach automatically, trying to sheild my baby from whatever this monster would do. "Leave me alone" I called, trying to get up, but all that happened was myself twisting. Twisting and twisting try to get away from them red eye's. But they concentrated on my and I found myself screaming in agony, sinking deeper into the soil, my back arching-I_

I found myself awakening, my body in a huge sweat, the moon glowing down on me, the whole time my hand was on my flat stomach. Sighing I sat up in my bed, my head in my hands as I cried silently. All I wanted was to be in Embry's arms. I wanted him to be here with me. The door opened, revealing a worried Quin. "Alana? What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, leaning against my doorway, a sympathetic expression on her face. "I heard you screaming. I was in the toilet. I came in as soon as I could" She frowned, her hand going gently into my hair, stroking it in a rythmic motion.  
"I had a bad dream. It just seemed so real. I thought it was real"  
"What was it about?" She asked, sitting cross legged, her eye's looking into mine, penetrating them.  
"I don't want to talk about please Quin" I said, my crying turned into sobs as they got deeper.  
"Okay, okay. Shh. It was just a dream Andy. You don't have to worry about it" She said, rubbing my back.

My stomach growled, echoing through the room, making Quin laugh. "I'll make you something to eat, hungry? Craving anything?" But I was, I was craving something, Embry. Wanting him to come home and kiss me.  
"Do I really look fat already Quin?" I asked, standing up in front of my mirror.  
"Are you going to be angry or upset if I say yes?"  
"No"  
"Then yes. I didn't notice it though, you've been wearing baggy jumpers. No offense you but you should get a little more than a tank top on. Here" She said, chucking a blue jumper at me.  
"This is Embry's"  
"I know"  
"It goes to my knees"  
"The bigger the better"  
Shrugging I chucked it on, watching it flow down to my knees. "Tuh-dah"

"Okay Hungry, let's go get you something to eat. We know how moody you get when you don't eat" She walked into the kitchen, looking at me as I sat down "What are you hungry for?"  
"I feel like sandwich. Make me that please?"  
"What do you want on it?"  
"Ham, ketchup, cheese, mustard and pickles"  
She turned around a look of disgust. "But you hate pickles and mustard"  
"I know, but I feel like eating it"  
Sighing she nodded, getting to work. "But seriously. Pickles? The last time you ate that you threw it up, half of it landed on me" She laughed.

"Hungry- can't talk till I recieve food" I said in a dramatic tone.  
Rolling her eye's at me she started cutting the bread, handing the plate filled with 3 sandwiches cut up into 6 pieces. "There you go, my melodramatic girly. I am going to clean our room. I will be back out, do not do anything stupid. Stay seated. If you need anything call me"  
I glared at her, wanting so much to say 'I'm pregnant you idiot!'  
She glared back, skipping out the door only to say "Seth!" then I heard running and a giggle.  
"Andy" Embry smiled, pressing his lips to mine in a gentle movement. "Happy birthday. I love you"  
Rolling my eye's at him "For the millionth time today, thank you. And I love you to" The smile I wore was fake and Embry could see that.  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"Everything is fine. I'm okay" I said eating more of my sandwich.  
"You hate pickles and mustard" Embry stated looking at me.  
"I did. I don't know why, but I feel like eating them. So that's what I'm doing"

"Okay. Do you need anything?"  
"Yeah. Can you make me some more sandwiches I am still hungry"  
"How many have you had"  
"3."  
Furrowing his eyebrows he nodded. "How many? And with what on it?"  
"2, I would like Ham, ketchup, cheese, mustard and pickles" I repeated what I had told Quin. After all I am eating for two, I've noticed the hunger changes though I accused it being PMS.  
I finished off the last two bites, and my belly rumbled again.

This has been a daily routine for a month, I just kept eating. "Here" He said kissing my cheek as he placed the food in front of me.  
"Em?"  
"Yeah?" He asked, his nose gently grazing mine.  
"I'm cold, can you get me my jacket from my room?"  
"Of course. Just a second"

It was 9 minutes, and 6 shivers later that I decided to get up and check where Embry was. It doesn't take a human five minutes let alone a werewolf.  
Sitting on the ground was Embry, a small pregnancy stick in his hands. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again..

* * *

Okay, so to be continued. I decided I couldn't leave it there so there will be a couple more. Curse my false decission making!


	31. Chapter 31 Reactions

Previously:

It was 9 minutes, and 6 shivers later that I decided to get up and check where Embry was. It doesn't take a human five minutes let alone a werewolf.  
Sitting on the ground was Embry, a small pregnancy stick in his hands. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again..

* * *

Sitting down next to him I closed my eye's, a few tears trailing down. This is the moment that he would leave me, telling me he couldn't be here and look after a little baby. And I would miss him, I know I would, I would miss him more than anything. I would miss his heat, him kissing me with so much passion, I would miss all the tiny things he does.. He just kept staring at it, his eye's glued to it, his mouth opened slightly making a O shape. My knees slid up to my chest, my arm's going around them tightly as I watched him, his expression over and over, looking for a change, a change that didn't come to soon. "Embry?" I asked after what seemed like a year, but was probably about 10 minutes. I was distraught, and you could more than likely hear it my quaking voice that was strained by tears, by the tears that were flowing down my face right now. As soon as I said that simple word he turned around, facing me, his eye's penetrating mine. "A-are you...?" he didn't need to say the rest, I knew what he was getting at, and a simple nod was all it took. "Yes" I said, my voice strained and scared as I told him. He lightly dropped the test onto the ground, making a little dropping noise that really sounded like a 'plonking' like a pebble dropping into the sea. And then I felt his arm's around me, holding me to his chest softly; his arm's around me bringing me closer to his chest.

Like that, I let it out, I let the tears come pouring out, wetting his shirt that clung to his chest. As I cried he rubbed soothing circles on my back, gently leaving gentle trails of kisses where his mouth travelled. "Shh" He said in my ear as he slowly rocked us back and forth, my head in his chest. When the tears finally came to a stop I looked up, his eye's were on mine, they softened as he saw me. "Are you okay?" he murmered, kissing my nose gently. I couldn't help the sniff that came out as I nodded. I was okay, but was he okay? Okay that soon he was going to be a father whether he liked it or not? Whether he chose to the leave or not he'd still be the father. He had a faint smile on. "When did you find out?"  
"Today, b- but I've been sick for awhile" as soon as I said that his eye's were wide, remembering that he was holding my hair back as I vomited in the toilet bowl.  
"Do you need to go to the docter? Have you been to the docter? I should take you to the docter-"  
"Embry, it's morning sickness. I'll be fine"  
"Why were you crying before Andy?" He asked, lifting my chin up so I would have to look into his beautiful eye's.  
"Because I was worried"  
"Worried? What were you worried about?"  
"I was worried about what you would think. About what you would say" my eye's drifted to my lap, my thumbs twiddling.  
"Baby" He murmered, lifting my chin up, my eye's still lingering on my thumbs. "Baby, look at me, please" His voice was pleading as he spoke, that caused me to look up into his brilliantly brown eye's that were still looking deeply into mine, like he was searching for something, something he desperetly needed to find. "I can't be more happy then ever! I haven't been more happy. I love you, I love you so much Andy, never think any different." And with that his lips were on mine, kissing me gently, like if he kissed me with to much passion I would some how slip from his grasp and shatter into a million shards of glass. As our lips pressed to one another I murmered a simple 'I love you too'. As soon as I said that our foreheads were touching each other, our breathing erratic as we looked into each others eye's.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother Andy. I'm sure of that too"  
"I don't want to tell Emily. Please don't tell anyone Embry" I sighed.  
"The boys' and Leah probably already heard, well except for Sam and Emily, they're still at Em's mother's house."  
"I don't want to go out there Embry. What if they.."  
"They won't say a word" He growled, I knew it wasn't at me, he was growling at the boys', a warning. Then he got up, helping me up with him and together we went to face the Pack, and Quin. "Does Quin know?"  
"Yes, she was the second to know, and I know I should've told you first Em. But, she knows everything. And she was there-" He silenced me by rubbing my back, bringing me closer to his side, telling me everything was alright, and that everything is okay. As we walked out into the loungeroom we were assulted with congratulations and a 'good luck, you're going to need. Yoh have to take care of a rugrat.' from Paul who started laughing, but was instantly stopped by an angry Leah who stormed out of the house, muttering 'You're an asshole Paul', and that's were everything was silenced. A sighing Paul walked after her "Leah wait"

"Is that why you've been getting fatter?" Seth asked, standing in front of me, looking at my stomach, but as he said that I got offended, I stood there trying not to cry but failing miserably as I shrunk into Embry's side. This is how I've been for awhile, sensitive, beyond it. But Quin came up to Seth and slapped him in the face, her arm's around me as she glared hard at him, shaking her head at him with the glare that sent him shrinking away. "You're not fat, Seth is being an ass"  
"I don't care Paul!" Said an angry Leah, turning around to face him, as he grabbed her wrist gently.  
"What is your problem Leah! Huh? Fuck sake! Seriously what the hell is your problem right now? You been so angry for the 3 months!"  
"You want to know what my problem is smartass?" Well I wanted to know! "My problem is that you just tormented them that Andy's pregnant, telling them they have to take care of a "rugrat" she air quoted "when soon you will have to as well. 7 months to be exact!" and like that she sat on the lounge, her arm's folded as she huffed angrily at a shocked Paul, who started shaking as he walked out the door. "Drama queen" She muttered. Well I wasn't expecting that, I thought she couldn't have kids. Obviously someone *Cough* Sam *Cough* missed that.  
Everybody around us was shocked especially a shaking Seth. "I am going to kill him"  
"Seth Clearwater, you leave Paul alone. Do not go out there, otherwise I won't let you kiss me for a month or touch me! Not even a hug!" That made Seth think, but the shaking got worse as he walked out the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" That was Sam's voice, filled with authority, one arm carried Frankie, the other tightly around Emily, not tight enough to hurt her, she carried a sleeping Joey in her arm's, his head rested on Emily's shoulder.  
"Well, Leah's pregnant, Paul went out the door shaking, Seth started shaking telling us he was going to kill Paul, he went, and Andy's" I stopped him by chucking the closest thing next to me, a pillow.  
"Shut up asshole!" I growled, but luckily their attention wasn't on me, it was casted on Leah who was glaring at the blank t.v.  
"I'm not a movie theatre!" She said, trying to calm her shaking body down.  
"Congratulations Leah" Emily and Sam said in unison.  
"Thanks. Can someone go get those dumb asses before they kill each other. I don't feel like raising a baby alone. And besides, I am hungry and tired. And that calls for a grouchy pregnant werewolf."

* * *

As soon as Paul came into the door he went straight to a sleeping Leah whom had a wooly blanket around her, she clutched onto a pillow, hugging it. As he sat down next to her he gently started playing with her hair, bending down to press a small kiss on her lips, it was a short peck. He just continued to look at her and playing with her hair. Seth walked in, a smile on his face but as he caught sight of Quin he frowned. Quin could see the healing scare on his chest and she glared at him. "Just remember what I said Seth" And like that she walked away from a frowning Seth. "Quin" he said touching her hand. "Nope! No touching at all!" then she walked away, Emily's stare at me.  
"So what was Jared saying about 'And Andy's..?"  
"I'm pregnant to Emily" it came out of my mouth straight forwardly as she came over to me, giving me a small hug "Congratulations". I wasn't expecting that, but okay.


	32. Chapter 32 Forever and Always

**Last Chapter: **

* * *

  
When Andy, Quin and Embry went to the docters they found they wouldn't be getting just one baby, but three. At first Andy was so shocked and worried, but that all went away she looked into their eye's. She named them Elan, Harlow and Anthony. At times she felt worried, worried about their future all Embry had to do was smile and she would know everything would be okay, at times she find herself getting up in the middle of the night just to see the three were sleeping soundly and without a sound heard she would feel Embry behind her, his arm skimming around her waist and together they would smile down at their children.

And as vowed the girls moved in together, Embry, Andy, Seth and Quin moved into a big 2 story house, all chipping in, ownership to the 4 of them. As Quin got older she too had babies making Embry and Andy the god parents along with the rest of the pack. She found them all to be a support, the house was always open to them.

Over their short lives they found many jouneys ahead, always having each other as comfort and help. All four of them watched as their children got older, growing up with each other with the rest of the packs children. Andy and Embry would be proud parents.  
Andy would always remember the triplets first school play, Embry and Andy were in each others arm's as they watched in pride and joy at their little kids growing up and having fun.

On Elan's 16th birthday he felt the change going through him, the wolf gene. He could feel his limbs shredding, expanding... He remembered his dad slightly happy and also a bit sad that his son had to go through the exact changes as he did, but all in all he nor Andy were shocked. 2 weeks later he found himself going to school when he was controlled enough. As he walked to class he felt something change, something pulling his eye's to look at something, and as he did he saw his beauty, his light, his world changing, revolving around her.

Her name was Natalie O'hara, a girl whose life was a little messy, but nonetheless still fine. Messy was what she would call it. She crushed on Elan ever since he was just a 9 year old boy. 7 years, and when she saw him looking at her she couldn't help but feel giddy about it. Her long chocolate brown hair was something that all the girls at La Push High School envied. Natalie was quiet, to quiet in some ways. Making friends was not here forte. She found comfort in sitting alone, reading Romeo and Juliet, one of the most tragic love stories. Every day she would get called 'Freak' 'Geek'. But she didn't mind, it was what she was content with, they could say what they wanted and she would be like bullet proof vest, it wouldn't be able to hit here.. When Elan found out she getting tormented he... Well he lost it, he yelled at anyone who did the tormenting...

When Joshua - Jacob and his imprint's (Hannah) boy- phased he was on a walk, trying to calm down when he bumped into a sad Harlow, she fell to the ground.. Chase had looked down and that was it he imprinted. That caused an argument between Jacon and Embry, while Hannah and Andy stood in the sidelines shaking their heads at them in annoyance. What was with them? They both wondered. It meant that they were meant for each other, no heart break, no misery.. They were together. It even caused arguments between the boys. Harlow couldn't go to sleep that night, she was curled up with her carebear. They would eventually just have to accept it.  
Quin and Seth had 2 kids making a house of 9. 9 people in a 8 bedroom house, which soon turned into a 10 person house with renovation.

Andy found herself getting her dream Job, earning herself 250,000$ in just a year along with a happy Quin. The boys owned a garage up forks after the Cullens moved, hopefully but also doubtfully they won't move back.

As Andy and Embry grew older they found themselves getting grandchildren when they were only 35 years old. Pretty young, don't you think? But they loved it.

Andy knew she would love Embry forever and always.

She couldn't change an absolute thing about her life.

The boys grew older, the pack grew larger then before.. And Leah and Paul's girl Georgia non-surprisingly turned into a hot-headed werewolf, the boys (not the unimprinted ones, or the family related ones) enjoyed it.

All together they grew up, they lived together, they vowed together. And most importantly they were all friends who stuck together through thick and thin.  
All their happy endings came and also went.

Now it's up for the next generation of werewolves to handle La Push, but can they do it? Can they fight for their Res?


End file.
